


Mr. Shirogane

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Shiro, Bottom!Lance, Cuddling, English teacher Shiro, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fingering, Flirting, Frottage, Getting Together, Hickey kink, If this was irl shiro and lance would have been fired by now, Kinda, Lance is a good boyfriend, Like, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Overstimulation, Probably the opposite of a slow burn tbh, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Spanish teacher Lance, Teacher AU, Top Lance, Tw mentions of past abuse, also the students are nosy fucks and honestly shance tell them more than they need to know, and everyone ships it, at school..., bad teachers, have i said irresponsible teachers before because, lowkey Shiro’s an exhibitionist and by lowkey I mean highkey, more than necessary, physical and emotional, shiro has a lot of pets he’s a good boy, shiros angsty backstory, sub space, theres also a lot of smut, there’s a lot of sap and fluff and cuteness, theyre so gay for each other it’s crazy, theyre somehow the purest thing tho, this is the cutest thing, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Shiro returned to organizing his desk, finding it a bit harder to focus now that all he could think about was the smile lighting up the very attractive face of the new Spanish teacher.Attractive face aside, though, Shiro truly wished the best for Mr. McClain. He knew how daunting new teaching jobs could be, especially in a brand new department, and he hoped he found something he liked here.And not only because Shiro wanted to see his face again.





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of the school year had gone... considerably well. 

The administration had been riding his ass all summer to help them get the Foreign Language Department put together and ready for the upcoming year, and under his instruction and guidance (he wasn't the head of the Literature and Arts Department for nothing) the new foreign language classes had been ready to go. 

It had only been a day and Shiro had found zero time to speak with the new teachers, but he could already tell the classes were making a nice addition to the school. He let out a soft sigh as he sat back in his chair and looked at the already cluttered mess that was his desk, covered in numerous copies of the syllabus and other random papers he'd needed, like the attendance sheets and the ice breaker activities he'd passed out. 

It was inevitable that Shiro's desk got to be a mess like this, but he was incredibly particular about reorganizing it each day before he went home, and even the first day was no exception. So he pushed his glasses to the top of his head and got to work, sliding his sleeves up slightly so they'd be out of his way as he sorted his papers into their appropriate piles.

It wasn’t long before Shiro heard a knock at his door, and he was unsure of who it would be at this time of day.

‘Come in!‘ Shiro called, not looking up as he continued to shift through papers.

‘Uh, h-hi.’ A man said, clearing his throat as he stumbled over himself a bit. ‘I’m Lance- McClain. I’m- Spanish teacher.’ He said with a smile.

‘Oh, hello!‘ Shiro said, setting down his stack and standing to offer his hand to Lance. ‘I've been meaning to come and speak with all the foreign language teachers sometime today but I haven't found the time. How was it?‘

Lance shook his hand. ‘It was really good- yeah, it was great.’ He said with a smile. ‘I just wanted to come and thank you, I mean- Coran explained it’s pretty much thanks to you that we have the department at all so... thank you.’ He said, cheeks flushing pink a little as he smiled at him.

‘Oh, it's nothing,‘ Shiro said, smiling at him. ‘I've always been one for diversity and inclusion, and I figured it was about time out school broadened its horizons. Is this your first teaching job?‘

‘Uh, yeah, actually. Could you tell?’ He asked with a lopsided smile.

‘You're just fairly young,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly. ‘What got you interested in teaching Spanish?‘

‘Oh- Spanish is actually my first language.’ Lance said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘I’m from Cuba- and I mean, we were all taught English at school but I was absolutely dreadful for years and years until I finally picked it up.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘Oh! That's fantastic,‘ Shiro said, smiling brightly. ‘English isn't my first language, either, but obviously I got pretty good at it.‘

‘Oh yeah?’ Lance asked, clearly surprised. ‘What’s yours? That’s really cool you got good enough to be an English teacher... my grammar is still terrible no matter how much I practice at it.’

‘Mine's Japanese,‘ Shiro said. ‘But I bet your grammar isn't so bad.‘

Lance hummed in acknowledgement. ‘That’s really cool.’ He said with a smile. ‘And bet. Honestly. It’s really bad. English still makes no sense to me, I’m just bullshitting it most of the time.’

‘Ah, bullshitting is most of the fun,‘ Shiro said with a knowing smile, laughing softly. ‘I know it's only the first day, but do you think you'll like it here? Have any comments or questions? I'm pretty much your direct link to administration.‘

‘It seems really nice here, definitely.’ Lance agreed with a smile. ‘If I do, I know who to come to.’ He said, biting his lip.

‘Glad to hear it,‘ Shiro said, giving him a warm smile. ‘Welcome to Altea High. I hope none of the students or teachers give you too much trouble.‘

‘Thank you very much.’ Lance said, returning his warm smile.

‘You're very welcome,‘ Shiro said. ‘I think it's gonna be a good year.‘

‘You think so? Me too.’ Lance said with a smile.

‘That's good!‘ Shiro said. ‘I'll do everything in my power to make sure you feel welcome here.‘

Lance flushed softly. ‘I’d say you’re already doing a pretty good job of that.’

‘I'm glad,‘ Shiro said with a soft laugh, smiling at him.

‘Well, um. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing then.’ He said with a smile and biting his lip. ‘It was really nice meeting you, and thank you again.’

‘It was nice meeting you, too,‘ Shiro told him. ‘Have a good rest of your day!‘

‘Thanks! You too.’ Lance smiled, going to the door and leaving, closing it behind him.

Shiro returned to organizing his desk, finding it a bit harder to focus now that all he could think about was the smile lighting up the very attractive face of the new Spanish teacher. Attractive face aside, though, Shiro truly wished the best for Mr. McClain. He knew how daunting new teaching jobs could be, especially in a brand new department, and he hoped he found something he liked here. And not only because Shiro wanted to see his face again.

 

***

 

If there was one thing Shiro knew, it was that the printer a few doors down from his classroom had a bit of a temperament. If his print job wasn't going through, then it meant he'd probably walk down the hall and into the teacher work room and find some petrified teacher hurriedly trying to figure out what was wrong and fix it before anyone found out. 

So he got up from his desk with an amused smile and headed down the hall, poking his head around the corner as he zeroed in on the printer and the culprit standing in front of it. His smiled only widened when he saw that it was Lance. 

‘Hello, Mr. McClain,‘ Shiro said as he entered the room, glasses pushed to the top of his head and hands in the pockets of his slacks. ‘Need some help?‘

Lance gave a sigh of relief as Shiro came over to him. ‘Mr. Shirogane!’ He said with a smile. ‘Please... I have no idea how to fix this, and I already pissed someone off and I really need this printed and it’s raining and IT is half way across the school, and…’ He trailed off with a sad sigh.

‘Don't worry,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly and patting the printer fondly. ‘Inky and I are good friends.‘ He pushed the printer away from the wall a bit and squatted down so he could reach behind it, pulling open the back panel and reaching inside.

‘You and.. Inky?’ Lance asked with a soft laugh.

‘Mmhmm. Inky,‘ Shiro said, voice slightly muffled as he made noise in the back of the printer. ‘I figured if I was going to have to come in and fix her every 5 days, I might as well give her a name. We've since bonded.‘

Lance snorted at that. ‘How does it feel to be a wild printer tamer?’ He teased.

‘Oh, it’s fantastic,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly and letting out a small grunt as he ripped a pile of crumpled papers from within the printer and set them on the floor beside him. ‘Makes me feel special.‘

‘Oh, I’ll say.’ Lance said with a soft laugh.

Shiro reached over and grabbed a new stack of papers, reloading the printer and patting it again as he closed the panel and stood, scooping the crumpled papers off the ground. 

‘There, she should be good to go. I'll take these papers down to Keith later. He likes to use them for his art classes.‘

‘My hero.’ Lance said with a fake swoon. ‘Ooh wait I’ve got it- Shiro the Hero.’ He said with a grin.

‘Oh, boy,‘ Shiro said, snorting softly and shaking his head with a smile. ‘Just don't let any students hear you call me that.‘

‘No? And why’s that then, Shiro the Hero?’ He asked, laughing softly.

‘I will absolutely never hear the end of it,‘ Shiro grinned.

‘But you’re my knight in shining armour now.’ Lance teased with a grin. ‘You’re my Shiro the Hero.’

‘Well, I've got to get back to class. I left my English II kids by themselves, and that's always a bit risky,‘ Shiro said with a bright smile. He stepped closer to Lance and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. ‘But I'll be your hero whenever you need me. I'm always happy to help.‘ He gave Lance another smile and gently squeezed his hand before letting go and leaving the room, waving over his shoulder.

Shiro struggled to wipe the smile from his face as he stepped back into class, trying to act as if his heart wasn't kicking up a storm in his chest. It was only the second time he'd seen Lance, but Shiro swore he'd gotten cuter since the first time a few days ago. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, sitting back down at his desk and hoping he'd be able to see Lance again soon.

 

***

 

About a week and a half had passed since the start of school and Shiro felt like it was going well. He'd caught glances of Lance as he moved through his day, and he always wished he had time to flag him down and speak to him, get to know him better. 

So when he checked his email that morning and saw that the two of them had lunch duty together, he couldn't stop the warm feeling from spreading through his chest. 

The lunch bell had just rung, so he grabbed his lunch box and his favorite sweater because the cafeteria was always cold and followed the throng of students towards lunch, excitement swirling in his chest.

‘Hey, Shiro.’ Lance said with a smile as he caught up to Shiro, not catching himself in time to correct himself to Mr. Shirogane.

‘Hello, Mr. McClain,‘ Shiro said, smiling and giving him a small wave as he draped his sweater over his arm. ‘How are you?‘

‘I’m good, thanks. How are you? It’s been a while.’ He said conversationally with a smile.

‘It has,‘ Shiro said, leading them over to the teacher's table as they entered the cafeteria, pulling out Lance's chair for him before continuing to his own and sitting down. ‘I'm well. Are you liking things here?‘

Lance flushed a pretty pink as Shiro pulled his chair out for him. ‘Yeah, it’s really lovely here. And all the kids are great. And the teachers, and you, of course.’ He added with a smile.

‘Do I not count as a teacher?‘ Shiro teased, grinning at him.

‘You get your own special category.’ Lance teased back. ‘Shiro the Hero, remember?’ He said in an exaggerated whisper. ‘Frankly, I’m surprised I haven’t needed to call upon your services again, I’m a very accident prone person.’

Shiro laughed, opening his lunchbox and pulling his food out to rest on the table in front of him. ‘Why am I not surprised?‘

‘I take offence to that.’ Lance said with a snort, opening up his own lunch.

‘Hey, you admitted to it,‘ Shiro pointed out with a grin. ‘Besides, no offense intended. I think it's cute.‘

‘Cute, huh?’ Lance asked, biting his lip.

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, nodding and unwrapping his sandwich, taking a bite. ‘Adorable.‘

Lance gave a soft squeak at that. ‘Really, now?’

‘Really, really,‘ Shiro confirmed with a nod. ‘Do you not believe me?‘

Lance considered this, looking at him. ‘I haven’t decided yet.’

‘Fair,‘ Shiro hummed, setting down his sandwich so he could open his chips and lay them out over the top, under the uppermost piece of bread.

‘What are you doing...?’ Lance asked, watching Shiro in confusion.

Shiro looked up at him, smashing it all together. ‘Putting chips on my sandwich. Gotta get that sweet crunch, you know?‘

‘Can’t say that I do...’ Lance said, biting his lip. ‘That’s good...?’

‘It's amazing,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘I do this with everything.‘

Lance frowned in confusion. ‘How do you do it with everything?’

‘Well, mostly sandwiches and things, so not everything,‘ Shiro amended. ‘But I put chips on my sandwiches and fries on my burgers and its wonderful.‘

Lance looked at him in wonder. ‘That... is very strange. But if it comes so highly recommend by you I may just have to give it a try.’

‘Here,‘ Shiro said, offering it to him. ‘Try it.‘

Lance looked taken aback, looking between the sandwich and Shiro for a moment and then opening his mouth and closing it again, looking back at Shiro.

‘Come on, it's good, I promise,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes playfully. ‘Take a bite.‘

‘Feed it to me.’ Lance said after a moment of deliberation with a smile, looking at him challengingly.

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, tearing off a bite and reaching over to pop it into Lance's mouth. ‘Now chew and appreciate.‘

Lance flushed softly as Shiro complied, chewing on the sandwich and humming. ‘Okay. I’ll admit. That’s not bad.’

‘Not bad? I think you mean amazing,‘ Shiro said with a smile.

‘Oh yes, of course. Amazing. That’s what I meant.’ He said with a grin. ‘Sorry, I don’t speak English very well.’

‘I can't tell if you're being more mean to me or yourself,‘ Shiro said, pouting playfully.

‘I would never be mean to my knight in shining armour.’ Lance said, biting his lip as he smiled.

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, his smile widening. ‘Want another bite?‘

‘Mm, yes please.’ Lance smiled, opening his mouth in preparation.

Shiro tore off a bigger chunk than last time, placing it in Lance's waiting mouth and letting his fingertips brush Lance's bottom lip as he did so.

Lance’s cheeks dusted pink again at that, deeper this time as Shiro’s fingers brushed over his lip and he averted his eyes, chewing the sandwich. 

‘It is pretty good.’ He admitted, glancing up at him.

‘I'm glad you like it,‘ Shiro said, taking another bite of his own, taking a moment to chew and swallow. ‘Maybe I'll make a special one one day, just for you.‘

‘I’d like that.’ Lance said, smiling shyly at him.

‘Next time we have lunch duty,‘ Shiro said, smiling back. ‘Or maybe sooner, if you remind me the day before.‘

‘Thank you.’ Lance said, biting his lip and looking away as he flushed, rubbing his arms a little. ‘Is it always this cold in here?’

‘Yup,‘ Shiro said with a nod. ‘The cafeteria is always a good ten degrees colder than the rest of the school.‘ Shiro grabbed his sweater from where it was sitting on the table next to him, offering it to Lance. ‘You can wear my sweater, if you'd like.‘

‘Are you sure?’ Lance asked shyly.

‘Positive,‘ Shiro said with a smile. ‘I run warm, but I always bring it just in case.‘

‘Thank you.’ Lance said, flushing as he took the sweater and put it on. ‘I spilt coffee on mine on the way to school, so, that’s why I don’t have one...’ He explained sheepishly.

‘Happens to the best of us,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly. He refrained from making a comment about how good Lance looked in his clothes, and how good he looked with a flush to his cheeks.

‘So, uh.’ Lance started, changing the subject. ‘What exactly do we do on lunch duty...?’ 

Except you know, flirting, making eyes at each other, feeding each other and wearing each other’s clothes, of course.

‘Most of the time there's not much to do,‘ Shiro said with a shrug. ‘Watch the kids, make sure they aren't throwing food or throwing punches or sitting on the floor or on top of the tables and things like that. We're just here to retain some semblance of order.‘

‘Ah, makes sense.’ Lance said, glancing around. ‘Well, hopefully we won’t need to settle anyone down.’

‘Most of the time the kids can handle themselves,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly.

‘Mm, that’s good. That’s more than I can do, anyway.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘I'm sure you'd be great at it,‘ Shiro said, smiling.

‘Mm, maybe, but probably not.’ Lance smiled, shrugging.

‘Doesn't seem like your thing, huh? Kicking ass, taking names?‘ Shiro teased.

‘I think I’d rather sit back and admire you while you do it.’ Lance teased back.

‘Who's to say I'm any good at it?‘ Shiro asked with a grin.

‘I’d admire you either way.’

‘Good to know,‘ Shiro said, hiding his smile behind his hand.

Shiro finished his food right as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen, an involuntary smile spreading across his lips as he saw who it was. 

‘I apologize, but I have to leave a few minutes early,‘ Shiro told Lance, packing his lunchbox and gesturing to his phone. ‘It's my mom. Wouldn't miss a call from her for the world. Hope I get to see you again soon, though.‘ With that he stood, gathering his things and stooping to press a quick kiss to Lance's cheek before disappearing down the hall.

Shiro hadn't had enough time to ride the rush of adrenaline he got from kissing Lance's cheek before he answered the phone. He had barely gotten out a hello before his mother was interrupting him, and he could practically feel her narrowing her eyes at him over the line. 

‘Takashi, are you in love? You sound like you're in love.‘ Shiro choked on his next inhale, pulling his phone away from his face as he coughed into his elbow. 

‘Jesus, mama, you can't start a phone call like that,‘ he rasped once he had evened his breaths again. 

‘Don't avoid the question,‘ his mother scolded. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, walking down the halls towards his classroom. ‘No, mama. I'm not in love. And I only have a few minutes to talk. Class starts soon.‘ 

His mother clicked her tongue a few times, and he could imagine her shaking her head in disappointment. 

‘I only need a few minutes to find out who you've got your eye on. What's his name?‘ 

Shiro sighed softly as he stepped into his room and shut the door behind him, continuing over to sit at his desk. ‘His name is Lance. He teaches at my school. He's new this year.‘ 

His mother hummed in satisfaction. ‘Is he cute?‘ Shiro blushed slightly, realizing he wasn't going to get out of this without telling her everything she wanted to know. 

‘He's the cutest, mama. You'd love him.‘ His mother was quiet for a few seconds, probably thinking about what else she wanted to know. 

‘Does that mean I'm gonna meet him someday?‘ Or maybe she was debating whether or not her question would get her hung up on. 

Shiro groaned softly, rubbing a hand over his face. ‘I mean... Hopefully. But we've only known each other for about two weeks, okay? Don't get your expectations too high.‘

His mother clicked her tongue again, and her disappointed expression flashed through his mind, right on schedule. ‘Do you know how many suitors you've brought home for me to meet, Takashi? None. My expectations are high.‘ 

Shiro flushed deeper, biting his lip. ‘Have you ever considered maybe that's because you live in Japan?‘ 

His mother laughed softly. ‘Mm, it could be. But I know you, Takashi. Nothing means more to you than family. If you had found someone you liked enough? You would've brought them home to me.‘ 

Shiro felt incredibly flustered, not knowing what to say to that. She was right, after all. 

‘I hate how well you know me.‘ His mother laughed again, high pitched and dainty. 

‘Tell your Lance I look forward to meeting him. And don't be stupid! I know how you get around men.‘ 

Shiro rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he checked his watch. ‘I'll make sure he knows, mama. I gotta go, though, okay? My students will be here soon. I love you. I'm glad you called.‘ 

His mother made a soft cooing noise, and he knew she'd be squeezing his cheeks if she could. ‘Goodbye, Takashi. Have a good day at school. I love you, and I'll call again soon.‘ 

Shiro said bye again before he hung up the phone, setting it on his desk. Groaning and smiling and hitting his head on his desk was a strange combination, but Shiro couldn't deny that he was both mortified and elated in that moment. 

The noise of the bell and students beginning to filter into the hall pulled him out of his head, and he ran his hands over his face to clear his expression, putting his thoughts back into the realm of school and the rest of his day. He could think about Lance later.

The first student to enter his classroom flung the door open quite dramatically, puffing his chest out as he marched across the room to Shiro's desk. 

‘MR. SHIROGANE I HEARD YOU ON THE PHOOOOOONE.‘ 

Shiro jumped and cursed slightly, catching up with the situation a second later and putting a finger over his lips. ‘Please, Jacob, there's no need to yell. And, whatever you heard? Forget it. It's not nice to eavesdrop on people, you know.‘ 

Jacob nodded as he continued to his seat, slumping into it with a huff. ‘Yes, Mr. Shirogane. Sorry, Mr. Shirogane.‘ 

Shiro gave him a smile, waving his hand. ‘It's quite alright, Jacob. I know you won't do it again.‘ 

The other students filtered in after him, quietly chatting and giggling among themselves. Several of them kept shooting glances in his direction and he raised his eyebrows at them in question, only causing them to laugh louder. 

Knowing his students were harmless he brushed it off with a playful roll of his eyes, clapping his hands as the bell rang. ‘All right, students. Are we ready to get started? It's a bit of a quiet day, today.‘ 

There were scattered sounds of affirmation throughout the class, the students settling down into their seats to prepare for Shiro's lesson. 

His students had always been good at respecting him, and although he sensed there was a bit of a disturbance today, they ultimately had no trouble in doing as they always did. 

Once he had given them a brief lecture of the different types of American Romantic poets, he sent them off on their own to read a poem from their books and take notes on the mood and tone of the piece. 

He sat at his desk while they worked and went about creating lesson plans for the next week, concentrating. It wasn't long before he heard someone clear their throat, and he turned his head a bit to show he was listening, but didn't actually look over at them. 

‘Um, Mr. Shirogane? It's really cold in here. Can I borrow your sweater?‘

It was well known among all his students that he'd let them borrow his sweater if they were cold, so long as he got it back before the end of the period. 

However, since his attention was elsewhere, he didn't spare a thought to his response before he said, ‘Ah, I'm sorry. Mr. McClain has it.‘ 

That sent his students into a frenzy, all of them talking at once and chattering back and forth, some comments directed at him and some directed at each other. 

‘I HEARD HIM ON THE PHOOOONE,‘ Jacob called from his seat in the back of the class, looking incredibly proud that he had something to contribute to the conversation. Shiro sighed softly, resting his chin in his hand as he observed his class. 

‘What was he talking about? Was he talking about Mr. McClain?‘ One of the girls asked. 

‘A little,‘ Jacob said smugly. Several squeals rose in response to his words, a few of the girls looking more excited than they had any right to be. 

‘Ohhhh, my god, I SO SHIP IT,‘ A girl said, flapping her hands at her friend. 

‘What does shipping mean?‘ A boy behind her asked, raising his eyebrow. 

‘It means she thinks they'd be cute if they were in a relationship,‘ Another boy informed him. 

‘Didn't you see Mr. Shirogane kiss Mr. McClain's cheek before he left lunch? They're probably dating already!‘ A girl called from across the room. 

‘He did WHAT!?‘ One of the boys yelled, looking floored by the news. ‘That's awesome! How come I didn't get to see?‘

A few of Shiro's students were sitting quietly, not offering any input. Shiro knew they were probably the ones that were uncomfortable with the subject, but they knew better than to say anything negative in his class. He let them yell among themselves for a few moments longer before he laughed softly and waved his hands at them, indicting they should settle down. 

‘Class, class, that's enough. We're going to get a noise complaint if I let you go any longer.‘ The noise slowly tapered off as the students returned to their seats and settled themselves, all of them looking at Shiro intently. 

‘Is it true, though, Mr. Shirogane? Are you and Mr. McClain dating?‘ Shiro shook his head. 

‘No, we're not dating. Mr. McClain and I have only known each other for a few weeks. We're simply friends.‘ 

The students seem to consider this before the same girl spoke up again. ‘Do you want to date him?‘ 

Shiro smiled, shrugging his shoulders. ‘I cannot confirm nor deny.‘ 

Practically every student in the class grinned back at him, giving him terrifyingly knowing looks. 

‘That's a pretty shifty answer, Mr. Shirogane.‘ 

Shiro shrugged again, his smile widening. 

‘But if you and Mr. McClain do start dating, we'll be the first to know, right?‘ One of his students asked. 

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. ‘Yes. You'll be the first to know. Now, let's get back to our poems, shall we? And not a word of this leaves this room.‘ 

The students smiled and nodded, droning, ‘Yes, Mr. Shirogane,‘ back at him before they settled into their work once more.

 

***

 

‘Knock knock.’ Shiro heard a voice from behind his door, a few hours after the school day had ended.

‘Come in,‘ Shiro said, pushing off from his desk and turning in his chair, smiling brightly when he saw who it was. ‘Ah, Mr. McClain! Lovely to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?‘

‘You can call me Lance, you know, Shiro.’ Lance said with a smile as he came in, sitting up on one of the desks in front of Shiro’s own.

‘Would you like me to call you Lance?‘ Shiro asked, smiling at him and resting his chin in his palm.

‘Yes.’ Lance said with a smile, biting his lip.

‘All right, then,‘ Shiro said, humming softly. ‘Lance it is.‘

‘How has your day been since we last spoke?’ Lance asked conversationally with a smile. ‘Oh- and how was your mother?’

‘It's been... hectic,‘ Shiro said, blowing out a breath with a smile. 

He was somewhat surprised that Lance had remembered his mother called, and that only served to remind him of lunch, and he'd been trying so hard to ignore it but now all he could think about was how soft Lance's cheek had been when he pressed his lips against it and the way that Lance was still wearing his sweater, several hours later. 

Fuck, that should not have been as endearing as it was, should not have made his heart flutter so wildly in his chest that it felt as if it might fly away. 

He had been cold, that's it. The school was quite chilly, Lance's building especially. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the sweater belonged to Shiro. Fuck. 

‘My mother's doing well, thank you for asking. She's... I miss her a lot. I need to find the time to go and see her again.‘

Lance nodded with an understanding smile. ‘Does she live far from here?’

‘Yeah, um... Real far. Back in Japan,‘ Shiro told him. ‘I don't get to see her more than once or twice a year, if that.‘

‘Oh no.’ Lance said, biting his lip. ‘That sucks, I’m sorry. I can understand that though, my family lives back in Cuba, which, obviously isn’t quite the same distance wise, but, I know what you mean. I don’t often find the time or money to go home all that much either.’

Shiro nodded in understanding, chewing on his bottom lip. ‘Sometimes I wish I wasn't a teacher, if only so I had enough opportunities and enough money to go see my family. I... They mean a lot to me.‘

Lance nodded, running a hand through his hair. ‘Yeah, I know what you mean. I definitely had to convince myself to pursue teaching, because well, I know it’s not the best paid career in the world... but it’s what I wanted to do, so I had to go for it, really. I just try and save everywhere I can so I can get a ticket home, you know?’

‘Yeah, I feel you, there. Sometimes my best friend throws pity cash at me when I get particularly mopey about it, but it's not often I accept it. Seeing my family is important, but... I feel guilty not paying for the trip myself, you know?‘

‘Oh yeah, definitely, I get that.’ Lance agreed with a soft laugh. ‘I don’t often let my mom pay for my trips either, which she tries to... but if I can do it myself then I do.’

‘What's it like in Cuba?‘ Shiro asked, leaning back in his chair. ‘I've never been.‘

‘Oh, it’s gorgeous. Really hot, but it’s lovely. We live by the beach? I So- it’s just-‘ He trailed off with a soft smile. ‘I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s home. And I miss it a lot, but I can’t really teach Spanish in a place where everyone already speaks it... You should come one day, I’m sure you’d like it.’ He smiled.

‘I'd love to,‘ Shiro said softly, smiling at him. ‘It sounds lovely. It'd be even better with you to show me around.‘

‘It really is. I might be biased of course, but it’s probably the most lovely place in the world.’ He smiled biting his lip. ‘I’d love to show you around...’

‘Where's your favorite place to go there?‘ Shiro asked.

‘Definitely the beach closest to our house. I used to practically live there as a child... the sand’s really pretty and it’s always warmed by the sun and then the ocean- god, don’t get me started on the ocean, it’s kind of my ‘thing’. But it’s gorgeous.’

‘I can see the ocean being your 'thing',‘ Shiro said with a nod. ‘It reminds me of you.‘

‘You think...?’ Lance asked, biting his lip as he smiled and flushing.

‘I do,‘ Shiro said, heart beating a bit faster at the sight of the blush dusting his cheeks. ‘Vast, like your intellect and intriguing, like your personality. Plus, you've got similar vibes. Calm, cool, relaxing. Not to mention, breathtakingly gorgeous.‘

Lance was seemingly rendered speechless for a good five seconds as he blinked at Shiro before he opened his mouth again. ‘I- you-‘ He wet his lip. ‘You really think those things about me...?’

‘That and so much more,‘ Shiro said with a confident nod. ‘And right now, I barely know you. I'd love to learn, well... everything about you.‘

Lance smiled shyly, biting his lip. ‘I’m going to go out on a limb and say that I’m definitely not reading this wrong, and that you’re interested in me and ask you out on a date, because I really really really like you... like, a crazy amount for the time we’ve known each other.’ He admitted nervously.

Shiro laughed softly, smiling widely as he looked into Lance's eyes. ‘You're absolutely not reading it wrong. I would love to go on a date with you.‘

Lance smiled wider at that. ‘Yeah? I’m glad. You should probably start by giving me your number.’ Lance said, getting out his phone and holding it out for Shiro.

Shiro accepted his phone and punched in his number, smiling to himself as he made his contact name ‘Shiro the Hero <3’ and passed it back.

Lance smiled affectionately at it when he gave it back, sending him a heart in return so that he would have his number. ‘What d’you wanna do for our date then...? Are you a dinner kind of guy, or something else...?’ Lance asked with a smile.

‘Honestly, I have no preference. I haven't really, um... been on that many dates? So whatever you want is fine,‘ Shiro said, giving a small shrug.

Lance hummed with a smile. ‘I’m gonna romance you so good.’ He said with a soft giggle. ‘I’ll pick you up and everything. Bring you flowers.’

Shiro blushed, his cheeks heating up as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. ‘You don't have to do that...‘

‘I know.’ Lance said, smiling. ‘But I want to. What kind of flowers do you like?’

‘Um... Pretty ones?‘ Shiro asked, shrugging halfheartedly.

Lance snorted. ‘Okay. I’ll get you some pretty ones. The preeeeettiest I can find. Still won’t be as pretty as you though.’ He added under his breath, but Shiro still heard it anyway.

‘Not true,‘ Shiro said, huffing slightly to try and hide his embarrassment.

‘Mm, one hundred percent true. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.’ Lance countered airily.

‘Well, I do,‘ Shiro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘Rejected.’ Lance said, shaking his arms. ‘Sorry Shiro, but you’re really really pretty. And that’s the truth.’

Shiro made a noise in the back of his throat and brought his hands up to cover his burning face. ‘Thanks,‘ he said through his palms, smiling behind his cover. ‘You are, too. Like, distractingly pretty.‘

‘Distractingly?’ Lance asked, biting his lip as he flushed.

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, pulling his hands away to peek at him. ‘There's no reason why I should have to force myself to focus on thinking about teaching rather than you, and yet here I am.‘

‘What d’you think about...?’ Lance asked shyly.

‘That's a dangerous question,‘ Shiro said, biting his lip in embarrassment.

‘Nothing wrong with a bit of danger,’ Lance smiled, cheeks heating and Shiro briefly wondered if he was just, permanently blushing at this point.

‘I, um... I've been thinking about a lot of things...‘ Shiro said, trailing off and looking away. ‘Like... getting to know you better, being your boyfriend, letting you meet my pets and my friends and my family, taking you back to Japan with me, and uh... other stuff...‘

‘That’s what I’ve been thinking about too.’ Lance admitted, smiling at him and then biting his lip. ‘What... what kind of other stuff? Sexy other stuff?’ He asked with a grin.

‘Maybe,‘ Shiro muttered in embarrassment.

Lance ran his tongue over his bottom lip. ‘Oh yeah? That’s okay. Can’t say I haven’t thought about things like that too...’

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, glancing over at him with a smile.

‘Yeah.’ Lance agreed, smiling back at him. ‘And maybe I’m not embarrassed about that per se, but I am a tad embarrassed about the time it took after meeting you that I started thinking about that.’ He admitted with a soft laugh.

‘Oh, don't worry about it,‘ Shiro said, flushing a bit. ‘I may have gone home after kissing your hand and imagined kissing you in, um, a lot of... other places...‘

A soft noise caught in Lance’s throat at that. ‘Fuck...’ He cursed softly, biting his lip. ‘So, this is the part where I tell you I don’t have sex until at least the third date, and then I desperately regret it until after then, because, fuck.’ He admitted.

‘At least one date,‘ Shiro said, licking his lips. ‘One date and then who knows after that.‘

‘Yeah, that sounds better.’ Lance agreed, sounding a little breathless. ‘I mean, we could go on a date right now.’

‘Yeah, we could,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Can we? That, um... Sounds nice.‘

‘Yeah, we can.’ Lance smiled, biting his lip. ‘Unless we’re both going to be thinking about fucking afterwards the whole time, in which case we should postpone the date and go home together first, like, right now and go on a date tomorrow.’

‘Then, um, we should probably go home together, like, right now and go on a date tomorrow,‘ Shiro said.

‘Yeah, that’s what I thought.’ Lance agreed with a nod. ‘Are you all done here?’

‘Yeah, I'm done,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Are you?‘

Lance nodded. ‘Yeah, just gotta grab my bag. You wanna go to yours or mine?’ Lance asked, standing up.

‘I don't mind. Whichever one,‘ Shiro asked, standing as well.

‘Okay, let’s go to yours because I’m due a tidying up day. Come with me to my room, too, you haven’t seen it yet, have you?’ He asked, offering Shiro his hand.

‘No, I haven't,‘ Shiro said, taking his hand.

‘Okay- oh yeah, one thing first.’ He said, pulling Shiro close to him and then backing him against the wall, leaning up to kiss him deeply. ‘Thought it was about time I gave you a kiss, too.’ He said softly with a smile.

Shiro laughed softly and kissed him again, bringing a hand up to cup Lance's cheek as he did. ‘No fair. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you.‘

‘You can do whatever you want to me when we get home.’ He promised with a soft laugh, kissing him again.

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro smiled, lacing his fingers with Lance's and tugging him out of the room, locking the door behind him. ‘Come on, let's go. I'm impatient.‘

Lance lead him out of the building and towards his own, quickly going into his classroom and gathering up his things, shoving them into his bag and logging off of his computer. ‘Ready.’ He said with a smile.

‘I like your room,‘ Shiro said, looking around as he held out his hand for Lance to take again. ‘It feels like you.‘

‘Thanks.’ Lance said with a smile, taking his hand. ‘I’ve tried to make it my own, but it’s still a work in progress. But now you know where I am should you wish to come and visit me.’ He said, biting his lip with a smile.

‘Oh, I will,‘ Shiro said with a bright smile, lacing their fingers together.

‘I look forward to it.’ Lance smiled warmly back, gently squeezing Shiro’s hand. ‘So- I guess it makes most sense if I follow you home.’ Lance said with a deliberating hum.

‘Yeah, probably,‘ Shiro said with a nod, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to the back of Lance's hand.

Lance nodded, bringing their hands up to his own lips in turn and kissing Shiro’s hand, and then gently swinging them between them as they made their way to the car park.

‘Oh, I should probably ask before we leave,‘ Shiro said. ‘Are you allergic to any animals?‘

Lance shook his head with a smile. ‘Nope.’

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, smiling in relief. ‘Because I have, um, a lot of pets...‘

‘Well, I, for one. Am hecking excited.’ He said with a grin, leaning up to kiss his cheek. ‘Oh, and I’m excited to meet your pets, too.’ He added with a snicker.

Shiro laughed and rolled his eyes, shoving him lightly but not letting go of the grip on his hand. ‘I'm sure they'll love you. Well, most of them.‘

Lance giggled softly. ‘Where are you parked?’ He asked as they got to the car park. ‘I’m just over here.’ He said, gesturing to his car.

‘I'm a few rows over,‘ Shiro said, gesturing. ‘I'll drive over so you can follow.‘

‘Okay, I’ll see you in a min then.’ He said with a smile, leaning up and cupping Shiro’s face with his free hand to pull him in for a kiss.

Shiro hummed happily against his lips, kissing him deeply before pulling away and squeezing his hand, smiling at him as he walked away towards his car. ‘See you soon.‘

Shiro couldn't stop himself from laughing giddily as he got into his car, starting it as fast as he could. He hadn't really expected to get this far with someone as wonderful and attractive as Lace, but he couldn't be happier about it. 

Plus, he was excited to introduce Lance to his pets, because he knew Lance would love them just as much as Shiro did, and he wanted to share his life with Lance. He was smiling widely as he drove around and idled behind Lance's car, honking playfully.

Lance jumped as Shiro honked the horn, giggling and flipping him off, and then making a little heart shape with his hands, grinning at him.

Shiro made a heart back at him before driving to the exit, waiting for Lance to catch up with him before he continued, and once Lance was behind him, driving to his apartment and parking. Lance followed Shiro, parking next to him and getting out.

Shiro walked around his car to offer his arm to Lance, smiling at him. ‘Welcome to the height of luxury.‘

Lance smiled back, kissing his cheek and taking his arm. Shiro walked them up the stairs and stopped in front of his apartment door, which was covered in multiple crayon drawings of a pair of cats. 

‘There's a pair of little twins that live down the hall,‘ Shiro explained, gesturing to the drawings as he unlocked his door. ‘They love to have competitions to see who can draw my cats the best. I hang each one they give me on my door so they can see.‘

‘That. Is the cutest thing, oh my god.’ Lance cooed softly, smiling at the drawings.

Shiro laughed softly, smiling as he looked at them. ‘Yeah, I guess it is pretty cute,‘ Shiro said, kissing Lance's cheek as he cracked open the door. ‘I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the pets first, and then we can go from there, if that's okay. Prepare yourself.‘

‘I am very prepared and excited.’ Lance said with a smile, nodding.

Shiro laughed and opened the door a little more, entering carefully and speaking over the excited whining and rustling that was coming from the other side of the door. ‘Mochi, Crisco, get back, my loves. You can meet Lance once we get inside.‘ 

He grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them and kneeling in front of it to wrap his arms around the two dogs that were trying to bowl him over. 

‘Hello, babies. Did you miss me?‘

Lance looked at Shiro affectionately, cooing softly at the dogs. ‘Oh my gosh, they’re so cute.’

‘This is Mochi,‘ Shiro said, patting a large Husky on the head affectionately. ‘She might be shy sometimes, but mostly she loves cuddles.‘ He patted the other one next, smiling at him. ‘And this is Crisco. He'll love you all the time. In fact, he probably won't leave you alone.‘

‘I think I’m in love.’ Lance said, putting a hand over his chest as he looked at them, carefully reaching out to give them a stroke.

Shiro laughed as his dogs fought each other to lick at Lance's hands, tails wagging rapidly and smacking Shiro's legs and the walls. ‘Understandable. I can't blame you.‘

‘That’s it. I’m moving in.’ Lance said playfully as he lent down to press a kiss to Crisco’s head and then Mochi’s. ‘I’m not leaving ever, sorry.’

‘Unsurprisingly, I'd be completely okay with that,‘ Shiro grinned, leaning over to scoop Crisco into his arms and move deeper into the apartment. ‘Come on, let's go meet the rest of the gang.‘

Lance bit his lip and flushed, following after Shiro. ‘So when you said ‘a lot’, how many is a lot?’

‘Uh... The apartment currently has 16 residents,‘ Shiro said, looking at him with a shy smile. ‘Including myself.‘

‘I think you mean 17.’ Lance grinned, raising an eyebrow. ‘But damn. That’s a large family. I approve.’

Shiro laughed brightly and smiled at him. ‘Good. 'Cause I'm not giving up my family for anything.‘

‘So who is next on the list then?’ Lance asked with a wide smile.

‘Bear and Debit will probably find us on the way to the jungle,‘ Shiro said, words escaping his mouth before he seemed to think about the fact that they might not make much sense to Lance. ‘Oh, um, Bear and Debit are the cats, and 'the jungle' is, uh, the room that belongs to the pets...‘

Lance gave a soft laugh. ‘Thats cute.’

Shiro blushed and lead him down the hall, seemingly unaffected by the cat the appeared from the top of a bookshelf as he walked by and landed on his shoulders. 

‘That's Debit,‘ Shiro said, nodding towards the cat that was now purring and rubbing against him. ‘She's a bitch sometimes, but she's also touch-starved. That,‘ he said, turning around and nodding at the cat that had appeared behind Lance and was batting at his leg curiously. ‘is Bear. She might bring you presents sometimes.‘

‘Cuties.’ Lance cooed softly. ‘Hi, pretty babies.’

Shiro held Crisco with one arm as he used the other to open a door at the end of the hall, pushing inside and letting Lance walk past him. ‘This is where the rest of them spend most of their time. Welcome to the jungle.‘

Shiro heard Lance’s breath catch and watched as Lance looked around in awe.

‘I’m going to marry you one day.’ He said softly, turning to look tenderly at Shiro. ‘I hope you know that.’

‘God, I hope you do,‘ Shiro said, hiding his face in Crisco's fur as he flushed brightly.

‘Oh, I will. I promise you that.’ Lance assured him softly, flushing too. ‘I have a feeling we’re going to fall in love pretty quickly.’ He admitted softly, biting his lip. ‘I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone before.’

‘Jesus, get over here and give me a kiss,‘ Shiro said, waving his hand at him impatiently.

Lance smiled and bit his lip, walking over to him and gently cupping his face, pressing their lips softly together.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and pulled him closer, unable to kiss him back for long before Crisco was trying to join in, licking at their chins. Shiro laughed softly and pulled away, wiping the saliva from Lance's skin. ‘Sorry about him. He gets jealous.‘

Lance giggled softly. ‘Thats okay.’ He cooed softly, pressing a kiss to Crisco’s nose and then to Shiro’s. ‘There are plenty of kisses for everyone.’

‘Marrying you is looking better and better,‘ Shiro grinned, kissing the top of Crisco's head before setting him back on the ground. ‘All right, let's meet everyone else.‘ 

He took Lance's hand and lead him over to the first tank, which belonged to his hermit crab. 

‘This is my little hermie, named Sebastian. He kind of fluctuates between loving you and hating you, so you have to be careful. But he's really just a big sweetie. You wanna hold him?‘

‘Yeah, I wanna hold him.’ Lance affirmed excitedly.

Shiro lifted the lid off the wire tank and reached inside, slowly poking a finger in front of Sebastian's face to let him know he was there before carefully lifting him out and setting him in Lance's waiting palms.

‘Hi cutie.’ Lance cooed softly with a smile, lifting his hands up a little so he could get a better look at him.

Shiro smiled as Lance interacted with his hermit crab, loving how sweet Lance was with everyone. ‘He likes to go exploring,‘ Shiro told him, feeling like Lance might want to know a little bit more about each of them. ‘And he likes to hide in the shag rug I have in the floor of my bedroom.‘

‘That’s so sweet.’ Lance said, looking at the little crab affectionately. ‘You’re a cutie pie. Yes you are.’ He said softly with a giggle.

Shiro was pretty positive his heart was going to stop before they even got through all fifteen animals. Seeing Lance with the family that meant so much to him was so strangely intimate, even though he'd introduced his pets to so many people before. Adding Lance just felt like... adding the final piece of the puzzle he'd always been missing.

‘Do you think he likes me?’ Lance asked, looking at Shiro hopefully.

‘Oh, I know he does,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly. ‘He hasn't pinched you yet.‘

Lance giggled softly at that. ‘You wouldn’t pinch Lancey-Lance. We’re best friends now, aren’t we, Sebastian?’

‘Oh, I wouldn't pick your best friend just yet,‘ Shiro laughed, carefully scooping Sebastian out of his hands and setting him back in his tank. ‘We still have ten more to go.‘

‘I’m honestly not sure I’ll survive.’ Lance said, putting his hand on his heart. ‘We should’ve had sex first, because death by cute animals is what’s happening to me right now.’

Shiro laughed again and grabbed Lance's hand, pulling him onto the next one. ‘There's definitely no shortage of cute animals in this household,‘ Shiro said, stopping in front of the fish tank and pointing to each one as he named them. ‘These are my fish; Hampton, Ramada, Holiday, Hilton, and Super 8.‘

‘Pretty fishies.’ Lance said as he looked at them. ‘Pretty pretty fishies.’

‘Super 8 is really the only one that likes to pay attention to me,‘ Shiro told him. ‘She likes to spend most of her time watching me walk around. The others kind of do their own thing.‘

Lance hummed in acknowledgement. ‘Well, I also like to watch you walk around, so, I can relate.’

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Lance's cheek, tugging him over to the next cage. ‘This is my very precious baby named Norman,‘ he told Lance, lifting his pet turtle from his log and holding him out between them. ‘He likes to use my leg as a log. It's warm.‘

‘That. Is adorable.’ Lance said with a smile. ‘And so are you, Norman.’ He said, leaning down a little to get a better look. ‘And so is your daddy, but don’t tell him I told you that.’

‘You're going to straight up stop my heart,‘ Shiro mumbled, blushing and offering Norman to Lance for him to hold if he wanted.

Lance giggled, leaning up to quickly press their lips together and then he took Norman from Shiro. ‘Wow, you are such a cutie pie. Oh my goodness, you’re such a good little turtle.’

‘I never thought I'd say this, but I'm pretty sure you're cuter than him,‘ Shiro said, watching them with a warm smile.

Lance’s eyes widened and he flushed deeply. ‘That is very high praise.’ He said softly, biting his lip.

‘And I mean every word of it,‘ Shiro said seriously.

‘I need you to kiss me again, now.’ Lance said softly.

‘I can do that,‘ Shiro said, gently taking Norman from his hands and putting him back in the tank before pulling Lance closer, cupping his cheek as he pressed their lips together again.

Lance looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, kissing him softly. ‘Are you real?’ He murmured with a smile against his lips.

‘I would hope so,‘ Shiro said, grinning and wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him even closer.

‘Yeah, I really hope so, too.’ Lance smiled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. ‘Though, I’m not sure how someone so perfect exists. And likes me, too. But here you are, anyway.’

‘Like you're one to talk,‘ Shiro said, snorting softly. ‘I've been looking for someone like you for... a long time.‘

‘Someone like me?’ Lance asked with a soft smile, gently kissing him again.

‘Someone beautiful and kind and funny and sweet and passionate,‘ Shiro said, nibbling on his bottom lip. ‘Someone who sees value in a lot of the same things I do, who loves my animal family just as much as me. Someone I feel comfortable with, despite only knowing for a short time. Basically, I've been looking for you my entire life.‘

Lance was left speechless for a good five seconds before he could think of anything to say. He buried his face in Shiro’s neck, holding him tightly. ‘I’m definitely marrying you.’ He murmured softly, pressing his lips softly to his neck. ‘I think-‘ He broke off, biting his lip. ‘I think you’re probably my soulmate or something .’ He admitted quietly.

‘I think you're probably my soulmate or something, too,‘ Shiro murmured, kissing the top of Lance's head as he held him close. ‘I've never felt like this before.‘

‘Me neither.’ Lance said softly, holding him tighter. ‘I just want to hold you like this forever.’

‘I wish we could,‘ Shiro said, sighing softly as he got an idea. He blushed softly, biting his lip before he opened his mouth to continue. ‘Stay here with me tonight.‘

Lance couldn’t stop his soft smile, and he pulled back, looking at Shiro and gently brushing their lips together again. ‘I would love to.’ He murmured softly.

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, smiling a relieved smile as he kissed Lance slowly. ‘We've got four more animals to meet. Wanna continue? I'm sure you'll probably hear some of them tonight.‘

Lance nodded with a soft smile.

Shiro smiled back and pressed a kiss to his lips before leading them over to the next cage. Shiro reached in and pulled out a hedgehog, a warm expression on his face as he looked at him. ‘This is Moki. He's the light of my life. He's a very, very big fan of napping and cuddles.‘

‘Oh my god.’ Lance said in a soft squeal as he looked at him. ‘Hi baby.’ He cooed softly. ‘This is the most precious little baby, oh my god.’

‘I know,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly. ‘He's always really good at cheering me up, cause he's so absolutely adorable. You can hold him, if you want.‘

‘I would love to hold him.’ Lance said with a smile, holding his hands out.

Shiro set Moki in Lance's hands carefully, scratching the top of his head with a soft coo.

‘Hi cutie.’ Lance cooed softly. ‘You are just so cute, aren’t you? The cutest little baby, yes you are.’

Shiro smiled happily and kissed Lance's cheek, heart warm at the sight of them together.

‘This is my son, now.’ Lance said seriously, turning to Shiro and holding Moki close to his chest.

‘Our son, I think you mean,‘ Shiro said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Lance smiled widely at that, biting his lip and nodding. ‘Our son.’ He agreed, leaning into him and gently kissing Shiro’s cheek.

‘You can keep Moki while we visit Theo, if you want,‘ Shiro said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ‘He'll probably sit on my head, anyway.‘

‘Mm, okay.’ Lance said with a soft giggle, holding Moki close to him and chasing Shiro’s lips for another kiss.

Shiro kissed him again, longer this time, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to Theo's cage, opening it and sticking his arm inside and letting him climb on. As Shiro brought his arm back out, Theo chirped happily and scooted up his arm until he could flap his way to the top of Shiro's head, settling down in the fluffy strands of his hair. 

‘This is my cockatiel, Theo. Say hi, Theo.‘ The bird squawked a noise that sounded vaguely like a greeting, ruffling his feathers at Lance.

‘Oh my gosh.’ Lance said, looking up at him excitedly. ‘You’re so cute, oh my goodness. How can so much cuteness be contained in one room?’

‘It's only increased since you arrived,‘ Shiro said, smiling at him happily.

Lances mouth fell open at that. ‘That was smooth. That was very smooth.’

‘Thank you,‘ Shiro with a grin. ‘You wanna pet Theo? He's very soft, and he's being especially docile at the moment.‘

‘I would love to pet him.’ Lance said with an eager nod.

Shiro smiled and squatted down a little, making it easier for Lance to reach Theo where he was perched.

‘Hi baby.’ He cooed softly, reaching out to gently pet him. ‘Your daddy was right, you are a very soft boy.’

Theo chirped in response, rubbing his head against Lance's palm.

‘What a cutie. Everyone’s such a cutie.’ He said with a soft smile. ‘But you are especially a cutie pie.’

‘You're not afraid of snakes, right?‘ Shiro asked, carefully standing rising to full height again.

‘Uh, I’m not sure.’ Lance said. ‘Does that mean you have one?’ He said in curiosity.

‘Technically I'm just watching him,‘ Shiro said, putting Theo back in his cage. ‘He belongs to my best friend's sister, but I'm watching him while she's in college. But, she might let me keep him. But to answer your question, yes.‘

‘Ah I see.’ Lance hummed in acknowledgement. ‘Well, I don’t think I’m scared of snakes. I’ve never really thought about it.’

‘Maxwell is a sweetie,‘ Shiro said, walking over to his cage and lifting the lid, reaching in to pull him out.

‘Hi there.’ Lance said with a smile as he saw him. ‘You’re just a cute lil noodle, huh.’

‘He really is,‘ Shiro said with a laugh as Maxwell wound himself around his wrist. ‘I have to feed him tiny little pinky mice because he's so small.‘

Lance bit his lip at that. ‘He’s a real cutie.’ He said with a soft smile.

‘Don't worry,‘ Shiro said, smiling softly. ‘I won't feed him around you.‘

Lance laughed softly. ‘Am i that transparent?’

‘Most people don't like it,‘ Shiro said, smiling. ‘That's why I have Maxwell instead of my best friend, because he's terrified of snakes and he'd be dead by now.‘

Lance snorted. ‘Well, he’s in good hands, at least.’ He said with a smile.

‘I'm glad you think so,‘ Shiro said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Maxwell's head before putting him back in the tank. ‘Are you ready to meet the last one?‘

‘I ammmm.’ Lance hummed with a smile as Shiro kissed the snakes head.

‘Are you scared of rats?‘ Shiro asked, walking over to a container and dumping a small handful of grains into his hand.

‘Uh... no.’ Lance decided, biting his lip. ‘The domestic ones are just like big hamsters with long tails and long noses, right? I used to have hamsters growing up.’

‘Pretty much,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Nico's harmless.‘ He leaned over and set the grains on the ground, sitting next to him and patting the ground beside him for Lance. ‘He likes to hide and sulk, especially when I'm gone, but he always comes out when there's food.‘

‘Oh... doesn’t he live in a cage?’ Lance asked curiously, sitting down next to Shiro.

‘Sometimes,‘ Shiro said, shrugging. ‘Most of my animals are free to roam, except the fish and Sebastian because he's so small, but I normally put them up while I'm at work. However, sometimes I forget one or two of them or they escape or they give me a look and I just feel bad, so they don't always get put up. It doesn't worry me, though. They're all really well behaved.‘

‘That’s... actually really sweet.’ Lance said with a soft smile, kissing Shiro on the cheek.

Shiro blushed and smiled back, kissing Lance's cheek in turn as Nico appeared from under the door, by passing the food completely to climb into the pocket of Shiro's pants. 

‘Aww, I guess he missed me today.‘

‘That’s really cute.’ Lance said softly with a smile.

Shiro smiled and collected the grain off the floor, putting it back into the container before carefully taking Nico from his pocket, cradling him close to his chest and scratching his stomach. 

‘Say hi to Lance, Nico.‘

‘Hi, sweetie.’ Lance said softly with a smile, giving him a little wave. ‘You’re a cutie too, though I’m not surprised. Everyone who lives in this house is really really adorable.’

Shiro blushed at his words, positive he'd blushed more in the past few hours than he had his entire life. ‘He likes it when you pet his tail, if you wanna try. It's surprisingly soft.‘

‘Okay.’ Lance said, gently petting his tail. ‘Huh. It is soft.’ He said with a smile.

‘Yeah...‘ Shiro said, trailing off and blushing a little. Lance had officially met all of his pets, so that meant… 

Lance kissed Shiro’s cheek where he was blushing, letting his lips linger for a moment. Shiro smiled and carefully took Moki from where he was napping in Lance's arms, putting both him and Nico back in their cages.

‘So, um.’ Lance said softly, biting his lip, pouting as he had to relinquish Moki.

‘We'll probably have to banish the animals from the bed, first,‘ Shiro said, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him to his feet, leading him through the door that connected the two bedrooms.

Lance giggled softly. ‘I am ready to banish.’

Shiro smiled and walked over to his bed, scooping up Crisco from his spot on the bed and letting Debit hop onto his shoulders. ‘You can carry Bear, if you want. Mochi should just follow us.‘

‘Okay.’ Lance said, scooping Bear up into his arms.

Shiro opened the door again and set the animals in the other room, giving them each a kiss and a pat before he stood back up. ‘Promise we can all cuddle later.‘

‘You’re cute.’ Lance said softly to Shiro as he put Bear carefully down too and then laced his fingers with Shiro’s.

Shiro grinned at him and pulled him back into his room, shutting the door to keep the animals out before pushing Lance against it and kissing him slowly.

Lance made a soft sound of surprise against his lips, hands coming to rest on Shiro’s hips and pull him closer.

Shiro pressed the length of their bodies together, loving the way Lance felt against him as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

Lance’s hands roamed over Shiro’s chest as they kissed, tugging his shirt out from his pants. Shiro made a soft noise and copied Lance's actions, slipping his hands beneath his shirt and trailing up to brush his fingers over Lance's nipples.

Lance gasped softly into Shiro’s mouth, quickly beginning to unbutton Shiro’s shirt. Shiro whined impatiently and pulled back to strip off both of their shirts, stepping forward again and moaning into his mouth as their bare skin brushed.

Lance moaned softly in response, brushing his fingers over Shiro’s bare skin, exploring his chest and shoulders. Shiro's hands smoothed along Lance's skin, fingertips catching on his ribs and the ridges of his muscles, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Lance gave a soft breathless sigh at the feel of Shiro’s hands on his skin, mimicking Shiro’s earlier actions and brushing his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples. Shiro moaned softly into his mouth, pushing his chest into Lance's hands slightly. Lance gently pinched them between his fingers, parting from his lips to kiss along his jaw and over his neck.

Shiro tipped his head to the side, inviting Lance to leave marks along his skin. Lance gently sucked at his skin, pulling Shiro flush against his own body by the hips, lightly biting at his neck. Shiro whined softly and held him close, wanting Lance to bite him harder.

‘Marks okay...?’ Lance murmured against his ear, gently nibbling on his lobe.

‘Yes,‘ Shiro said breathlessly, nodding.

‘Mm, good.’ Lance murmured softly, kissing the skin just below his ear and biting down a little harder, sucking a mark into his skin.

Shiro moaned softly and bit his lip, carefully grinding his hips against Lance's. Lance gave a soft whine against his throat, grinding back against him as he moved to a spot on the side of his neck, sucking and biting until it bruised.

Shiro's hands dropped to cup Lance's ass and push his hips against Shiro's, leading them in a heavy grind. Lance gasped softly, caught between pushing his ass into Shiro’s hands and his crotch against Shiro’s, sucking another mark under his jaw.

Shiro slid his hands under Lance's thighs and carried him over to the bed, laying him down and crawling over him, straddling his hips and grinding against him.

Lance moaned, hands going to rest on Shiro’s hips and he rolled his own up against him, gasping softly at the friction.

‘You're so beautiful,‘ Shiro breathed softly, kissing down Lance's neck and jaw, across his chest and down to his stomach, covering every inch of rich brown skin.

Lance moaned softly, flushing. ‘So are you.’ He said softly. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

Shiro smiled and settled between his legs, mouthing over his cock as he hands trailed up and down his thighs.

‘Off- please...’ Lance whimpered, spreading his legs a little.

Shiro hooked his fingers in Lance's pants and pulled both layers away, stripping them down his legs before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

‘O-oh, f-fuck...’ Lance moaned, gently lacing a hand into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro sank down on him slowly, bobbing his head and gripping the base as he took more of him in.

‘S-Shiro...’ Lance whimpered, biting his lip, giving the prettiest soft little mewls and gasps.

Shiro pulled off with a wet pop, running his fist along Lance's length as he nodded towards the bedside table next to Lance's head.

‘Grab a condom and the lube for me?‘

Lance nodded, reaching to open the drawer and getting them out, handing them to Shiro.

‘Thank you, gorgeous,‘ Shiro said, dropping the condom on the bed next to Lance's hip and opening the lube to spread some on his fingers, dropping his hand to trace carefully around Lance's rim.

Lance flushed softly, immediately giving a low whine at Shiro’s fingers at his entrance, spreading his legs a little more for him. Shiro moaned softly and began to push a finger into him, slow and careful.

‘Shiro...’ Lance moaned, already breathless, biting down on his lip at the stretch.

‘Feel okay?‘ Shiro asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

‘Uh-huh.’ Lance made an affirmation and nodded. ‘Feels good .’

‘Good. Let me know if it doesn't, okay?‘ Shiro asked, pressing a kiss to his thigh.

‘Okay.’ Lance agreed with another nod, smiling softly down at him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair.

Shiro smiled and nuzzled him as he pumped his finger into him slowly.

‘I can probably take another.’ Lance breathed softly, wetting his lip.

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, carefully adding a second finger and easing them into him.

‘Fuck...’ Lance moaned, biting down on his lip. ‘Thats better, god.’ He said, huffing a soft laugh.

Shiro laughed and scissored his fingers as he pulled them back out, spreading him gently.

‘Mm, feels good.’ Lance said in a soft moan, gently brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek.

‘I'm glad,‘ Shiro said, turning his head to lightly bite the pad of Lance's finger. ‘Wanna make you feel good.‘

Lance groaned softly, brushing his finger over Shiro’s bottom lip. ‘More, please...’ He moaned softly.

‘'Nother finger?‘ Shiro asked, leaning into his touch.

‘Mmhm.’ Lance nodded, rocking his hips gently against Shiro’s hand.

Shiro nodded and added a third, pressing along his walls and searching for his prostate as he stretched him. Lance moaned, hips jerking and a soft mewl leaving his lips as Shiro brushed against his prostate.

‘God, you sound so pretty,‘ Shiro breathed, pressing against his prostate.

‘F-fuck!’ Lance gasped as Shiro pressed against it harder, cheeks flushing from the compliment.

‘Absolutely gorgeous,‘ Shiro said, trailing kisses along Lance's thigh as worked his fingers into him.

Lance whimpered, spreading his legs further for Shiro. ‘God...’ He moaned softly. ‘Shiro...’

‘You almost ready for me, baby?‘ Shiro asked breathlessly, leaning forward to suck lightly at Lance's balls.

‘Y-yes, fuck...’ Lance nodded, whimpering. ‘Please, Shiro... need you...’

Shiro moaned and carefully pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and tearing it open, rolling it on before spreading lube over his cock and lining at at Lance's entrance, pushing into him slowly.

‘Oh fuck- fuck, baby...’ Lance moaned, pulling Shiro down to press their lips together.

Shiro hummed against his mouth and licked along his bottom lip, easing into him carefully.

Lance parted his lips and moaned breathily into Shiro’s mouth, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, hooking his ankles over one another. Shiro licked into his mouth as he bottomed out, stilling his hips to let Lance adjust.

‘Fuck...’ Lance moaned into his mouth, hands roaming over his back. ‘Move, baby...’ He moaned after a few moments of adjusting to having Shiro inside of him.

Shiro moaned and pulled out, pressing back in slowly before gradually picking up speed, adopting a steady pace.

Lance moaned softly, back arching a little in pleasure. ‘God, baby...’

‘Feel good?‘ Shiro asked breathlessly, rolling his hips.

‘So good... so good, baby, god...’ Lance moaned, nodding, pressing his heels into Shiro’s back.

‘Good,‘ Shiro moaned softly, thrusting into him a little harder.

Lance cried out softly, sucking his lip into his mouth, nails pressing a little into Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro moaned at the nails in his skin and went a bit harder, thrusting into him faster. Lance cried out a little louder, nails raking lightly over his back, rocking his hips back against Shiro the best he could. 

‘Shiro...’ He moaned breathlessly.

Shiro dipped his head to mouth sloppily at Lance's skin, kissing over his collarbones as he fucked into him. Lance moaned, tipping his head back to give Shiro more room to kiss, a hand winding into his hair and he continued to roll his hips in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

Shiro moaned, sucking softly at his skin and curling his hips, thrusting into Lance and searching for his prostate. Lance’s hips jerked as Shiro’s cock hit into his prostate and he gave a soft yelp, moaning lowly, fingertips pressing into his back.

Shiro moaned as Lance tightened around him and began to target that spot with his thrusts.

Lance gave needy mewls and whimpers with each hit to his prostate, rolling his hips against Shiro’s thrusts, head tipping back against the bed in pleasure.

‘Love the noises you make for me,‘ Shiro moaned softly, mouthing along Lance's exposed neck.

‘Shiro-oh...’ Lance moaned, gasping softly. ‘S-so good, baby... god, so good...’

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, pressing a soft kiss to the column of his throat.

‘God, yes...’ Lance moaned, nodding. ‘So fucking good... I’m kinda close...’ He said in a soft moan.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, peppering his skin with kisses and grinding his cock into Lance's prostate harshly.

‘Oh- f-fuck, make that really c-close...’ Lance whimpered at the harsh press into his prostate.

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement, not letting up on his movements.

‘S-Shiro- Shiro, please I’m gonna cum...’ Lance whimpered, rolling his hips and gasping, biting his lip.

‘Then do it, baby,‘ Shiro said, scraping his teeth along his throat.

Lance cried out loudly as he came, hips jerking and nails raking hard down Shiro’s back, own back arching off of the bed, head tipped back in pleasure.

Shiro moaned at the sight of Lance beneath him, letting out a helpless noise at how amazing he looked.

‘Shiro- Shiro, Shiro, baby, please... fuck...’ Lance whimpered desperately.

‘Please, what?‘ Shiro asked breathlessly.

‘N-need you to c-cum for me, baby, p-please...’ Lance moaned, cupping his face and pulling him down for a kiss, scraping his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip.

‘I'm c-close,‘ Shiro told him, moaning lowly. ‘S-so close.‘

‘Please, baby... need it so bad, please...’ Lance whimpered.

Shiro keened softly and nipped at Lance's jaw as he came, spilling into the condom and rocking his hips messily.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck...’ Lance moaned breathlessly, pressing his heels into Shiro’s back.

‘B-Baby,‘ Shiro moaned, nuzzling him.

‘Shiro, baby, god...’ Lance moaned softly, nuzzling him back.

‘Mm, you're amazing...‘ Shiro hummed softly, easing his softening cock out of him and throwing the condom away.

‘Mm, no, you’re amazing.’ Lance said with a soft smile.

‘Not as amazing as you,‘ Shiro said, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘You’re a fucking liar.’ Lance said with a soft giggle, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

‘I am not,‘ Shiro said, huffing against his lips, smiling.

‘Yes you aaaaare.’ Lance smiled, gently nuzzling their noses together.

‘Nuh uh,‘ Shiro said, shaking his head.

‘You don’t wanna find out how stubborn I can be, Shiro.’ Lance said with a soft laugh. ‘Because there is no way you’ll win that one.’

‘There's no way you're winning, either,‘ Shiro said, grinning at him. ‘How do you think I got my landlord to let me have fifteen pets?‘

Lance gave another soft laugh at that. ‘Well, as true as I’m sure that is, I’m sure that’s not how we want to spend our evening, hm?’ He grinned, kissing him on the nose.

‘Mm, you're right,‘ Shiro said, smiling and nuzzling him. ‘Agree to disagree.‘

‘For now.’ Lance said softly, nuzzling him back. ‘But really though, you are amazing, and wonderful and beautiful, god. You’re perfect.’ He murmured softly, brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek.

‘You say that like you're not,‘ Shiro said, leaning into his touch. ‘I don't invite just anyone to come home and meet my animals. You're sweet and kind and funny and breathtakingly gorgeous, and... God. You're everything.‘

‘Guess we were made for each other then, huh.’ Lance said with a soft smile.

‘Guess we were,‘ Shiro said, smiling back.

‘Just as well, really, because I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon. Or like, ever.’ He said with a soft laugh, kissing his nose.

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, kissing his cheek. ‘I really don't want you to leave.‘

‘I won’t.’ Lance said gently. ‘You’re gonna have to be dealing with me for a looooong time.’

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, leaning forward to kiss him. ‘That would make work kind of awkward.‘

‘Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it?’ Lance giggled softly. ‘Just as well I’m gonna marry you instead, huh?’

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, smiling widely. ‘Now it won't be awkward, it'll just be really gay.‘

‘That’s always the best though, isn’t it?’ Lance asked, marching his wide smile. ‘Gonna be super gay with you at school.’

‘I look forward to it,‘ Shiro said, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘Good, me too.’ Lance said with a smile. ‘We’re adorable. They ship it already.’

‘Oh, I know,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly.

‘So, what are we gonna do with our evening then?’ Lance asked with a soft contented hum.

‘Mm, we should probably eat dinner,‘ Shiro said, stroking his thumb along his cheek. ‘I'll make us something. I don't know what, but something.‘

‘Mm, sexy.’ Lance hummed softly, leaning into his touch.

Shiro laughed, kissing his nose again as he rolled over and sat up.

Lance whined as Shiro sat up, sitting up with him and re-attaching himself to Shiro’s side.

‘Want me to carry you to the kitchen?‘ Shiro asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Lance's head as he stood and dug around in his drawers for a pair of sweat pants for them both.

Lance nodded, slipping the pants on as he took them from Shiro. ‘Yes please, baby.’

‘Okay, sweetheart,‘ Shiro said, putting on his pants before scooping him into his arms and carrying him down the hall.

Lance gave a soft contented sigh, burying his head against Shiro’s neck, gently tracing his fingers over Shiro’s chest.

‘What would you like to eat, lovely?‘ Shiro asked, kissing the top of his head.

‘Mm, I don’t mind. What do you wanna make?’ Lance asked, kissing his neck softly.

‘Mm, how about mac and cheese?‘ Shiro asked.

‘Mmm, that sounds good.’ Lance said with a nod against him. ‘I like mac and cheese.’

‘Do you like mac and cheese plus more cheese?‘ Shiro asked with a smile.

Lance laughed softly. ‘I do, baby.’

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, pulling out a chair for him and setting him down as he walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of mac and cheese.

Lance brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his knees, watching Shiro with a smile.

Shiro hummed softly to himself as he made the meal for them, pulling out an extra bag of cheese once everything was ready and adding several handfuls, mixing it all up.

‘That is a large amount of cheese.’ Lance said with a soft hum and a smile.

‘What can I say? Cheese is fucking amazing,‘ Shiro said with a grin, serving some up in two bowls and grabbing forks before bringing them over to the table and setting one in front of Lance.

‘Mm, you’re right. Cheese is fucking amazing.’ He smiled, picking up his fork.

‘Mm, and so are you,‘ Shiro said, sitting down across from him.

‘That was smooth, I’ll give you that.’ Lance said with a soft smile, shaking his head. ‘However, I believe that it is actually you who is fucking amazing.’

‘Mm, nope. Just you,‘ Shiro said, pointing his fork at him.

Lance rolled his eyes with a soft laugh. ‘I have never heard a more untrue thing in my life.’

‘I find that hard to believe,‘ Shiro said.

‘It’s true.’ Lance said with a smile, taking a bite and giving a soft moan of appreciation. ‘This is really good.’

‘I'm glad you like it,‘ Shiro said, smiling happily.

‘I like it a lot.’ He smiled, taking another bite.

‘That's good,‘ Shiro said. ‘I like you a lot.‘

‘I like you a lot too.’ Lance smiled. ‘A lot, a lot, a lot, a lot.’

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Lance smiled, gently stroking his thumb over Shiro’s hand. ‘I’m very glad I came to see you after school today.’ He said with a soft smile.

‘Me, too,‘ Shiro said, smiling back at him. ‘Why did you come see me, anyway? You never told me why.‘

‘Oh, I was gonna give your sweater back.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘Oh,‘ Shiro said, grinning. ‘That makes sense.‘

‘Except now it’s on your floor somewhere.’ He said with a grin.

‘It's where it belongs,‘ Shiro said, nodding solemnly.

‘Along with the rest of my clothes?’ Lance asked with a grin.

‘Exactly,‘ Shiro said. ‘I'm glad you understand.‘

Lance nodded seriously. ‘Well they’re no good on my body now, are they? How else are you going to touch me?’

‘Exactly,‘ Shiro repeated. ‘They have to be gone. Always.‘

‘Mm, exactly.’ Lance agreed. ‘I’m glad we’re on the same page. I mean... how are we gonna have sex if all of these clothes are in the way? Better to just be naked around each other the whole time, no?’

‘I'm so glad you understand me,‘ Shiro said gratefully. ‘Clothes are nothing but a hindrance.’

‘So inconvenient.’ Lance said, shaking his head in distaste.

‘Literally the worst,‘ Shiro said.

‘Guess, we just have to get rid of them then, huh. What a shame.’

Shiro sorted softly. ‘Indeed.‘

‘You wanna watch a movie after this then, or...?’ Lance asked with a soft hum as he put another mouthful of food into his mouth.

‘Yeah, that sounds good,‘ Shiro said with a nod. ‘What should we watch?‘

‘I don’t mind.’ Lance said, biting his lip. ‘Whatever’s on. Just wanna cuddle and make out with you, really.’

‘That sounds amazing,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly.

Lance laughed softly in response. ‘It does.’ He agreed.

Shiro quickly finished his meal and went to clean up while Lance ate, coming back to offer Lance his hand once he was done. ‘Are you ready?‘

‘Mhmmm.’ Lance agreed, taking his hand and standing up.

Shiro lead them into the living room and fell onto the couch, pulling Lance down beside him as he grabbed the remote to start flicking through the channels.

Lance wasted no time curling up against Shiro’s chest and giving a soft contented sigh.

Shiro smiled and kissed the top of his head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. ‘Tell me if I stop on something you like, yeah?‘

‘You can put anything on, baby.’ Lance said with a soft hum, tracing patterns gently on Shiro’s chest.

‘Mm, okay,‘ Shiro said, choosing a random show and dropping the remote into his lap, settling down with a content sigh.

It was a few minutes before Lance yawned, and then spoke. ‘This is the part where you either kiss me, or I end up falling asleep on you, you can choose, I don’t mind.’ He said sleepily, nuzzling against Shiro’s chest.

‘As much as I'd like you to fall asleep on me, I really want to kiss you,‘ Shiro said, tilting his chin up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

‘Yeah, I really want you to kiss me, too.’ Lance mumbled against his lips, shifting a little and gently cupping Shiro’s face.

Shiro hummed happily, brushing his thumb along Lance's cheek. Lance gave a soft sigh against his lips, gently nibbling on his lower lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

Shiro made a soft noise, pulling Lance onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist and Lance looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, gently playing with his hair as he kissed him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Shiro pressed his hands against the small of Lance's back, pulling him closer as he licked across his bottom lip. Lance gave a soft moan as he parted his lips for Shiro, gently tugging at his hair and Shiro licked into his mouth slowly, exploring thoroughly.

Lance gave another soft moan, sliding his tongue against Shiro’s and making a soft whining noise into his mouth.

Shiro tipped his head slightly and deepened the kiss, licking over the roof of his mouth and sucking on Lance's tongue gently.

‘What’s the time, baby?’ Lance asked with a soft moan.

Shiro hummed and checked his watch. ‘Just after eight thirty.‘

‘Mm, is that late enough to go to bed?’ Lance asked, catching Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth.

‘Definitely,‘ Shiro said, moaning softly.

Lance lightly rocked his hips over Shiro’s. ‘Take me to bed then, baby.’ He murmured.

Shiro slipped his hands under Lance's thighs and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom and dropping him carefully on the bed.

Lance smiled up at him, biting his lip and reaching out to pull him down for a kiss. Shiro smiled against his lips, crawling over him ams settling between his legs.

Lance licked at his bottom lip, giving a soft moan against his lips and wrapping an arm around him. Shiro rolled his hips against him lightly, his hand trailing down his side slowly and Lance gave a soft moan, rolling his hips up against Shiro in response.

Shiro slipped his hand beneath Lance's sweats, gripping his ass tightly an Lance moaned, pressing into his touch. 

‘Shiro...’ He moaned softly.

‘Yeah, baby?‘ Shiro asked breathlessly.

‘Please...’ He breathed.

‘Please, what?‘ Shiro asked, quirking a brow.

Lance whined. ‘Touch me...’

‘Touch you where?‘ Shiro asked with a small grin, yanking his sweats halfway down his legs and slowly trailing a fingertip along the length of his cock. ‘Here?‘

‘Y-yes... please...’ Lance moaned softly, biting his lip.

Shiro pressed his fingertip into Lance's slit, rubbing through it slowly.

Lance whimpered softly, biting his lip harder. ‘Shiro...’

‘Tell me what you want,‘ Shiro asked, wrapping his hand around Lance and gripping him tightly, keeping his movements slow.

‘I don’t know...’ Lance whined, gasping softly. ‘Something, baby... just give me something...’

‘Mm,‘ Shiro hummed, taking his hand away. ‘Doesn't sound like you really want it.‘

Lance whimpered. ‘N-no... Shiro, please... don’t stop, please...’

Shiro leaned over Lance and put his fingers in front of his mouth, resting on his bottom lip. ‘Suck.‘

Lance was quick to take Shiro’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them with a soft moan.

Shiro hummed softly, pulling his fingers out once they were coated enough and settling back between Lance's legs, leaning down to take Lance's cock into his mouth as he circled his rim.

Lance gave a breathless moan. ‘S-Shiro, f-fuck...’

‘Your cock's so pretty, baby,‘ Shiro cooed softly, licking up his length and sucking lightly on his head as he pushed the tip of a finger into him.

‘Shiro, god...’ Lance moaned, flushing, writhing a little on the bed under him.

Shiro hummed around him, sinking down on his length at the same pace he pushed his finger in.

Lance moaned, rocking his hips. ‘Baby, more please, I’m still good from earlier, please...’

Shiro slid a second finger in alongside the first, sucking harder.

‘Shiro...’ Lance moaned, spreading his legs further and pacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair, gasping softly. ‘Shiro, baby...’

Shiro bobbed his head as he pushed his fingers into Lance, spreading him faster than he had before since he was already stretched.

Lance whined softly, biting on his lip, tugging on Shiro’s hair. ‘S-Shiro... you- fuck, you gotta stop that or I’m gonna cum really soon, baby...’

‘Mm, you ready for me, then?‘ Shiro asked, pulling off with a wet noise and licking his lips.

‘Yes, fuck, please, baby.’ Lance moaned, nodding. ‘Need you so bad.’

Shiro moaned softly and pulled Lance's thighs up to rest on his hips, lining up the tip of his cock and dipping his head to kiss Lance as he pushed in, faster than he had the time before but no less gentle.

Lance groaned into Shiro’s mouth, looping an arm around his neck, other hand gripping at his upper arm. ‘Shiro...’ He moaned softly.

‘God, you feel amazing, baby,‘ Shiro breathed, a hand on Lance's hip as he slid into him and bottomed out.

‘Shiro-oh...’ Lance moaned breathlessly with a soft gasp. ‘God, baby... god, you feel incredible.’

Shiro moaned and rocked his hips faster, mouthing along Lance's neck and shoulder as he set a steady pace.

‘Oh fuck, baby...’ Lance moaned, brushing his fingers through Shiro’s hair and tugging softly. ‘Fuck...’

‘Lance...‘ Shiro moaned, rolling his hips into him as he sucked at Lance's skin.

Lance gave a breathy gasp, rolling his hips up in time with Shiro’s thrusts so that his cock brushed against Shiro’s stomach. ‘Shiro... Shiro, baby...’ He moaned breathlessly.

Shiro reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts.

‘A-Ah...’ Lance moaned, eyes fluttering closed. ‘S-Shiro-oh...’ He moaned, bucking his hips into Shiro’s hand, spreading his legs a little wider.

‘God, you sound so gorgeous, baby,‘ Shiro moaned, thumbing his slit and angling into his prostate.

‘O-oh, f-fuck...’ Lance moaned, clenching around him as Shiro hit into his prostate, rutting his cock into Shiro’s hand.

‘Fuck, Lance,‘ Shiro gasped as Lance tightened around him, moaning lowly.

‘Shiro, Shiro, Shiro...’ Lance moaned, winding a hand in his hair and guiding Shiro’s lips to his own, dragging his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip and moaning softly. ‘I’m really not gonna last, baby, you feel so fucking good.’ He breathed against him.

‘That's okay,‘ Shiro said, kissing him messily. ‘Me neither, fuck.‘

Lance rocked his hips as Shiro thrust into him, licking into his mouth and moaning, pads of his fingers pressing into Shiro’s back.

Shiro thumbed through Lance's slit, jerking him faster as he nibbled on Lance's bottom lip.

Lance whimpered into Shiro’s mouth, digging his nails into his back a little. ‘Close-‘ He choked through a moan.

‘Cum for me, baby,‘ Shiro moaned, kissing down Lance's jaw messily.

Lance whimpered again, biting down on his lip and giving a loud cry as he came, back arching a little on the bed, nails digging hard into Shiro’s back. ‘Shiro- Shiro, Shiro, fuck, baby-‘

‘Fuck, baby,‘ Shiro said, moaning as Lance tightened around him. ‘Feel so good, baby, fuck.‘

Lance moaned, head tipped back in pleasure. ‘Shiro, baby- fuck, fuck...’

‘Gonna cum, baby, fuck,‘ Shiro moaned, burying his face in Lance's neck, fucking into him a few more times before spilling into the condom.

Lance moaned as Shiro came, gasping breathlessly. ‘Baby...’ He moaned, brushing a hand through Shiro’s hair.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro moaned, panting into Lance's neck.

Lance hummed softly, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, holding Shiro’s body close against his own.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and held him tightly, nuzzling him. Lance smiled softly, nuzzling Shiro back. ‘This was a better decision than watching a movie.’ Lance murmured with a soft laugh.

Shiro laughed as well, pecking his cheek. ‘It was.‘

‘Mm, anything else to do before bed?’ Lance asked with a soft hum, smiling. ‘Feeding animals, I presume?’

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Everyone but Maxwell.‘

‘Mm, okay. You’d better do that, babe, because I really do not feel inclined to move from this bed.’ He said, laughing softly. ‘You have a big dick, and I am a relatively small person.’ He said, kissing Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro laughed, kissing him quickly before sliding out of bed. ‘Okay, sweet cheeks. I'll be right back.‘

‘Mm, hurry- I’ll miss you.’ Lance called after him with a smile.

Shiro blew him a kiss as he opened the door and stepped into the pet room, leaving it open as he began feeding his pets. He gave them all attention, knowing they hadn't had much that day, before finishing up and returning to Lance, crawling into bed beside him. ‘I'm back.‘

‘Mm, missed you.’ Lance mumbled sleepily, snuggling up next to Shiro and rest his head on his chest.

‘Missed you, too,‘ Shiro said, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair as he wrapped an arm around him.

‘How was everyone?’ Lance asked, yawning, turning his head a little to press a kiss to Shiro’s jaw.

‘Energetic,‘ Shiro hummed, smiling. ‘They weren't out much today.‘

Lance gave a soft laugh. ‘I’m sure.’ He said, gently tracing patterns with his fingers over Shiro’s chest. ‘They’re all so sweet.’

‘Mmhmm. I love them a lot,‘ Shiro said, massaging Lance's scalp gently.

‘Oh, I know you do.’ Lance smiled softly. ‘You take care of them wonderfully.’

‘You think so?‘ Shiro asked.

‘I know so.’ Lance agreed, kissing his jaw again. ‘If I was an animal I know who I’d like to live with.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘Oh, yeah?‘ Shiro asked, grinning. ‘If you were an animal, what animal would you be?‘

‘Mm, I don’t know. What do you think I would be?’ Lance asked with a soft laugh, nuzzling against him.

‘Mm, I'll have to think about it,‘ Shiro said, kissing the top of his head.

Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. ‘Let me know when you’ve thought, baby.’ He said, yawning.

‘Mmkay, baby. I will,‘ Shiro said, nuzzling him.

Lance nuzzled him back, making a soft contented noise in the back of his throat, settling his hand against the other side of Shiro’s neck, turning his head a little to press a soft kiss against the side his forehead was pressed against.

‘You tired, baby?’ Shiro asked softly.

‘Mmm.’ Lance hummed in agreement, nodding against him.

‘Go to sleep, then.’ Shiro said, kissing his forehead.

‘I amm.’ Lance said, huffing a soft laugh. ‘Are you gonna, too?’

‘Mmhmm,’ Shiro said, giving a small nod.

‘Okay, baby.’ Lance hummed. ‘Sweet dreams.’

‘Sweet dreams.’ Shiro mumbled back sleepily, holding Lance against him and they were asleep within a few minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, we have a hell of a lot more of this coming... it kind of got away from us a bit?? It’s a big one ??? 
> 
> And we are h e l l a excited


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any random typos, its because my new kitten was all over the keyboard while i was editing this smh

Shiro woke up probably the warmest and most comfortable he'd ever been. Not only did he have the body heat of four furry animals, but Lance was laying half on his chest and curled into his side, his messy hair tickling Shiro's chin. 

Crisco was on one side of him and Mochi was laying on the other, only serving to press Lance closer to him. Debit was curled up on Shiro's stomach with her head on Lance's shoulder, and Bear was curled around his head in a protective ball that he'd at some point become unable to sleep without. 

He felt warm and safe in a way that was new but so welcome, and he really didn't want to move. He could already feel the slight soreness in his hips from the night before, and he knew Lance would only be worse. But he knew he had to get up, so he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lance's head and slid out of bed, replacing his body with Crisco's. 

It was still almost an hour and half before they had to be at school, so he decided to let Lance sleep more. He'd make breakfast for the both of them and shower and feed the animals, and then they'd be ready to go. 

Bear followed him out of the room and into the bathroom as he got into the shower, batting playfully at the water and almost falling in. Once he was done he brushed his teeth and shaved his slight stubble and put on some sweat pants, before moving into the kitchen and beginning breakfast, laughing softly as Bear pranced along the counter tops.

It was a little later that Shiro heard Lance pad into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. ‘Morning.’ He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. ‘Whatcha making?’

‘Scrambled eggs,‘ Shiro said, turning in Lance's arms and cupping his cheeks, giving him a soft kiss. 

He pulled back enough to rake his eyes over Lance's appearance, biting his lip when he saw what he was wearing; one of his large baggy shirts, that exposed his collar bones and fell to cover the top part of his thighs. 

‘Fuck. You look good in my clothes.‘

‘You think?’ Lance asked, biting his lip as he smiled, giving him a twirl.

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro hummed, grabbing his hips and pulling him in for another kiss. ‘I could get used to seeing you like this, having you here...‘

‘Maybe you should.’ Lance murmured against his lips, looping his arms around his neck and gently brushing his fingers through his hair.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, hands sliding around to wrap his arms around Lance's waist, his shirt riding up to expose the bottom of his ass, making Shiro shiver.

‘Yeah.’ Lance agreed with a soft smile, gently dragging Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth.

‘God, if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to fuck you again, and we don't have time for that,‘ Shiro groaned softly, pulling him closer and pressing another quick kiss to Lance's lips. ‘Plus, the eggs are gonna burn.‘

‘Maybe I want you to, though...’ Lance said in a soft whine, running his hands down Shiro’s chest. ‘Maybe I wanna ride you...’ He said softly, biting his lip.

‘Tell me why I'm so weak for you,‘ Shiro said, turning around to take the eggs off the burner quickly before turning back to Lance. ‘Upon careful consideration, you should definitely ride me. But that means you'll have to help me feed the animals. And we'll have to eat the eggs in the car.‘

‘It’s ‘cause I’m your soulmate, or something.’ Lance said with a soft teasing smile. ‘Come back to bed, baby.’ He said, running his tongue over his bottom lip and turning back to walk towards the bedroom, swaying his hips a little and turning back to look at Shiro in the doorway.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro cursed softly, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to follow Lance back to bed.

Lance was laying sprawled on the bed as Shiro walked in the door, giving him bedroom eyes. 

‘Why are you still wearing clothes?’ He asked, pouting. ‘How am I supposed to ride you if you’re dressed, babe?’

‘You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?‘ Shiro asked, quickly stripping off his sweats and crawling onto the bed over Lance, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Lance hummed softly in response, kissing his back just as needily, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro wasted no time in grinding their hips together, both because he was desperate to take Lance again and because they didn't have that much time in the first place.

Lance whimpered against him, grinding up against him for a few moments and then flipping them over so that he was straddling Shiro instead. ‘Sit up, baby.’ He said softly, lightly rocking his hips over Shiro’s lap.

Shiro groaned softly and did as Lance said, sitting up and resting against the headboard, putting his hands on Lance's hips and moaning at the sight of him, wearing his shirt and seated on his lap.

Lance shuffled back on his lap a little, taking Shiro’s cock in one hand and stroking his hand over it, reaching to open the drawer with his other hand to grab out the lube and a condom, giving the condom to Shiro and slicking his fingers, quickly sinking three into himself, just to check he was still open enough from the night before.

‘God, how are you so hot?‘ Shiro asked, tearing open the condom and groaning lowly as he rolled it onto his cock.

Lance whined softly at that, pulling his fingers out of himself and spreading a little lube over Shiro’s cock, before kneeling up a little and positioning himself over it, biting down on his lip as he gave a soft mewl as he began to sink down onto it.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro sighed softly, hands returning to Lance's hips and bunching up the fabric of his shirt as he curled his fingers into Lance's skin.

Lance moaned, bringing one hand up to steady himself on Shiro’s shoulder, the other cupping his face as he leant in to kiss him softly, easing the rest of Shiro’s cock into himself and moaning against his lips.

Shiro circled his hips slowly as he kissed Lance, licking into his mouth and tipping his head. Lance slid his tongue over Shiro’s, moaning softly, gently rolling his hips and giving a sharp gasp into his mouth.

‘Feel so amazing, baby.‘ Shiro murmured against his lips, hands sliding around to cup his ass, slipping beneath his shirt.

Lance whined softly, looping his arm around Shiro’s neck to steady himself as he began to pick up the pace a little, giving a soft whimper. ‘Y-you too...’ He moaned softly. ‘F-feel so f-fucking good...’

Shiro moaned and leaned forward to press kisses along Lance's skin, following the gentle slope of his neck. Lance moaned, tilting his head to give Shiro more room, rolling his hips at a steady pace.

Shiro trailed his lips down to Lance's collarbones, nipping at his skin and pushing the collar of his shirt out of the way so he could leave a mark, down where no one would see.

Lance gasped softly at the nip, eyes fluttering closed as he tipped his head back, rocking his hips a little faster.

‘Fuck, baby,‘ Shiro moaned softly, lathing his tongue over Lance's skin before nipping again, working a bruise into his skin.

‘Shiro, baby...’ Lance moaned softly, lightly lifting himself up and sinking back down onto his cock.

Shiro moaned and squeezed Lance's ass, trailing his fingertips over where he was stretched around Shiro's cock.

Lance whimpered at that, fucking himself a little harder on Shiro’s cock in response and gasping harshly.

Shiro shallowly thrust his hips up to meet Lance's, attaching his lips to Lance's skin again.

Lance moaned, tipping his head back in pleasure, allowing Shiro more room to mark his skin, bouncing on his cock and giving soft mewls.

Shiro shivered at the sounds leaving Lance's lips, littering Lance's collarbones and shoulders with dark marks, never venturing higher than the hollow of his throat as he rocked his hips up into him.

‘S-Shiro... baby...’ Lance moaned, rocking down against his thrusts, moaning at the sting of the marks that Shiro was leaving on his skin.

Shiro gripped Lance's ass tightly and shifted his hips until he found Lance's prostate, grinding against it.

‘F-fuck!’ Lance cried out softly, rocking his hips with a touch of desperation as pleasure shot through him.

Shiro moaned and kissed up Lance's neck, nibbling on his earlobe.

Lance whimpered, grinding down against Shiro’s cock, knocking it against his prostate and he moaned loudly, biting down on his lip to muffle himself a little.

‘Don't do that, baby,‘ Shiro said, stealing Lance's bottom lip from between his teeth. ‘Wanna hear you.‘

Lance cried out softly, lips parted and eyes closed as he moaned, fucking himself on Shiro’s cock, gasping with each movement.

‘Good boy,‘ Shiro purred softly, rubbing his thumbs along Lance's hips. ‘So pretty.‘

Lance whimpered, leaning forward to rest his head against Shiro’s forehead. ‘Baby...’ He whined softly.

‘Hmm?‘ Shiro asked, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss.

‘Feel so good.’ He murmured, pressing their lips together again. ‘So so good, baby. Wanna stay like this forever, don’t need to go to work...’ He mumbled in a soft whine.

‘I wanna stay like this, too,‘ Shiro murmured softly, cupping his cheek. ‘Make me feel better than I ever have. But we gotta go to work.‘

‘Don’t wanna.’ Lance protested, shaking his head and rolling his hips. ‘Wanna stay with you.’

Shiro whined softly, wanting nothing more than to give in and allow them to spend all day in bed. ‘Can't, baby, I'm sorry. Gotta go to work.‘

Lance whined in disapproval. ‘We’re gonna go on that date after school though, right?’ He asked softly, gently pressing their lips together.

‘Of course.‘ Shiro said, kissing him back. ‘Will you come back with me after?‘

‘Of course.’ Lance replied softly with a smile. ‘Can I stay the night again?’ He asked, cheeks dusted prettily pink.

‘I'd be upset if you didn't,‘ Shiro mumbled, kissing him.

‘Good, so would I.’ Lance murmured back, smiling softly against his lips, and picking his pace back up, gasping softly into his mouth.

‘You feel amazing, Lance,‘ Shiro moaned into his mouth, reaching beneath his shirt to wrap his hand around Lance's cock, running his fist over it slowly.

Lance keened softly, trying to rock back on Shiro’s cock and rut his own cock up into Shiro’s hand. ‘Shiro, Shiro, fuck...’ He whimpered.

Shiro gripped him harder and slowed the drag of his hand to almost nothing, swiping his thumb through Lance's slit as he thrust his hips up into him.

Lance whined as Shiro slowed his hand, shuddering a little, desperately fucking himself on Shiro’s cock. ‘Baby, baby, baby, please...’ He moaned, biting his lip.

Shiro squeezed him hard and began to jerk him quickly, angling his hips to press into Lance's prostate again.

‘Ah- baby- baby, fuck...’ Lance cried out, biting down hard on his lip. ‘C-close...’ He choked out.

‘Cum for me, sweet thing,‘ Shiro said lowly, licking a line along the shell of his ear.

Lance whimpered at the endearment, Shiro asking him to cum all it took to send him over the edge, cum shooting from his cock over Shiro’s hand and chest, and he erratically rocked his hips over Shiro’s cock through his orgasm.

Shiro moaned loudly as Lance tightened, walls throbbing around his cock as if begging for his cum. He brought his hand to his lips, clumsily licking away Lance's cum.

‘Please- baby, please...’ Lance whimpered, still rocking his hips as he bit his lip, whining as he watched Shiro licking his hand clean.

Shiro leaned forward and gently sank his teeth into Lance's shoulder, holding him tightly as he fucked into him a few more times and came, spilling into the condom.

‘Fuck- baby, fuck, fuck, fuck...’ Lance moaned at the feeling of his teeth biting hard into his shoulder and of Shiro cumming.

‘Wish I could fill you,‘ Shiro breathed softly, nosing at Lance's neck as he rocked his hips lazily, coming down from his high.

‘Next time- fuck.’ Lance moaned. ‘Want your cum next time, please... want it inside me...’

‘Yeah? Want me to fill you up and put a plug in you and let you carry around my cum all day?‘ Shiro asked lowly.

Lance whimpered at that, nodding, burying his face into Shiro’s neck. ‘Yes, fuck. Want that, baby... please...’

‘Next time,‘ Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the base of Lance's neck and wrapping his arms around him. ‘Promise.‘

Lance gave a soft contented sigh, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and leaning into him. ‘We’re gonna be late.’ He mumbled softly after a few minutes.

‘We've got twenty minutes,‘ Shiro said, nuzzling him gently. ‘Time to feed the animals.‘

‘I haven’t showered yet.’ Lance said in a soft whine. ‘And we haven’t had breakfast or made lunch either.’ He said with a soft sigh. ‘I don’t wanna move...’ He whined softly, nestling himself against Shiro. ‘Screw work.’ He mumbled.

‘You can shower while I feed them,‘ Shiro said, kissing the side of his face. ‘I already made a lunch for both of us and the eggs are almost done, they just need to cook a few more minutes. We gotta go to work. But if you want, you could come over this weekend, too...‘

‘Sure you won’t get sick of me...?’ Lance asked shyly, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s face.

‘Positive,‘ Shiro said, smiling at him and cupping his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips before he patted his hip. ‘Now come on, up and at 'em.‘

‘Mmm, okay.’ Lance said with a soft sigh, easing himself off of Shiro’s cock with a soft groan.

Shiro pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it away as he walked to the jungle, neglecting to put on clothes as he opened the door to begin feeding the animals.

Shiro easily slipped into the routine of feeding his pets, going around the room and giving each of them morning cuddles and attention as he gave them their food, humming softly to himself and them, talking to each one of them the way he always did. He sang a soft song with Theo the way he did every morning, wishing he could spend all day with his animals the same way he wished he could spend all day with Lance.

Shiro turned around as he heard Lance come in a little while later, breath catching at the sight of him, still wet, a towel slung low around his waist.

‘You have a spare toothbrush?’

‘Uh... Yes,‘ Shiro said, thinking for a second before he nodded. ‘Look in the drawer farthest to the right.‘

‘Okaaay, thanks.’ Lance hummed, going back into the bathroom.

Shiro moved on to open the next bag of food and Lance was back after brushing his teeth.

‘I’m afraid you’re also gonna have to lend me some underwear and a shirt.’ He said with a soft hum, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.

‘You can rummage around and take whatever you want,‘ Shiro said, leaning against him as he sprinkled food into the fish tank.

‘Mm, okay, thank you.’ Lance said softly, kissing the back of his neck softly, and then again.

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro said, looking over his shoulder to press a kiss to his lips.

Lance smiled softly against his lips and then pulled back. ‘Okay, last chance to see me naked before tonight.’ He said with a grin, unwrapping the towel from around his hips and sauntering back into the bedroom, throwing Shiro a wink over his shoulder.

‘Mm, so gorgeous,‘ Shiro hummed appreciatively, eyes trailing along Lance's body as he licked his lips.

Lance leant across the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. ‘Come give me another kiss before I get dressed, baby.’

Shiro followed after him and put his hands on Lance's hips, brushing his thumbs along the bone as he captured his lips in a kiss.

Lance hummed contentedly into the kiss, one hand coming up to rest at the base of Shiro’s neck, the other cupping his face.

Shiro sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and let it go slowly, his eyes fluttering open as he pulled away. ‘There's your kiss, beautiful. Now, go get dressed. I'm gonna go finish making the eggs.‘

Lance pouted, flushing at the compliment and quickly pressed their lips together again and then pulled back. ‘Mm, if I must.’

‘You must. Pick some clothes out for me, too, while you're at it, pretty please,‘ Shiro said, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

‘Okaaay, baby.’ Lance nodded.

Shiro went back into the kitchen and turned the burner on again and setting the pan of eggs back on top, walking over to the fridge and pulling out the lunches he'd packed for them.

He was nearly finished cooking the eggs when Lance walked back out into the kitchen, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s shoulder as he came up behind him.

‘Wanna switch me while I go get dressed?‘ Shiro asked, offering the spatula.

‘Mm, okay, sweetheart.’ Lance hummed with a nod, taking it from him and kissing his cheek.

Shiro hummed softly to himself as he went into the bedroom, smiling at the outfit that was laid out for him, pulling it on quickly and checking his watch before letting out a small hiss. ‘Lance, baby, we gotta go!‘

‘Fuck, okay. Eggs in the car.’ He said, getting two plates out and distributing the eggs, shoving one at Shiro. ‘We should have left my car at school.’

‘You're right. But you're just coming back tonight, anyway. Are you cool with leaving it here? We can take my car,‘ Shiro said, accepting the plate of eggs from him.

‘Yeah, lets just do that.’ Lance agreed with a nod. ‘Got everything?’ Lance asked, grabbing up his bag that he’d left by the door.

‘Mm, I think so. If not, I'll find out later,‘ Shiro said, grabbing his own bag and kissing Lance's cheek as he pulled him out the door and locked it.

Lance gave a soft laugh, kissing Shiro’s cheek in turn.

Shiro looked down at the plate he was carrying him as he lead them to the car, brow furrowing. ‘Shit. I can't eat these and drive.‘ He then dipped his head and sucked up a mouthful of eggs, chewing. ‘Okay, don't worry. We'll make this work.‘

Lance snorted. ‘We also didn’t bring any cutlery.’ He said, rolling his eyes. ‘Well, you know what? The sex was worth it.’

‘It definitely was,‘ Shiro said, nodding and unlocking his car, sucking up another mouthful before he got in, setting his plate on the dashboard as he got buckled and started the car.

Lance got into the passenger seat, buckling in and holding his own plate of egg, deliberating how best to go about eating it, and figuring that since they brought no cutlery, he had no choice, but to do as Shiro had done.

Shiro held his plate with one hand and backed out of the parking space with the other, scooping up more with his mouth as he drove.

‘We should have bought spoons, oh my god.’ Lance said, putting a hand over his mouth as he giggled.

‘Who the sweet hell eats eggs with a spoon?‘ Shiro asked, giggling back. ‘Plus, that requires more hands. Should've put 'em in cups.‘

‘We should have made toast.’ Lance said, shaking his head with a laugh. ‘Who the hell drinks eggs, anyway?’

‘I drink eggs, thanks,‘ Shiro said, sticking his tongue out at him.

‘Well then, you’re weird.’ Lance said, sticking his tongue out in retaliation.

‘That's rude!‘ Shiro said, gasping softly.

‘But true.’ Lance snickered.

‘Rude,‘ Shiro said, pouting.

‘But true.’ Lance said, blowing him a kiss.

‘Rude,‘ Shiro whined, pouting harder.

‘My gosh, you’re so cute.’ Lance said with a soft giggle, leaning over in his seat to kiss Shiro’s cheek.

‘You have to take it back,‘ Shiro said, pouting at him.

‘Mm, and if I don’t?’ Lance hummed, quickly kissing his lips.

‘Then I won't talk to you all day,‘ Shiro said.

Lance pouted. ‘I don’t believe you. You don’t have the self control to stay away from me, baby. Especially not when we’re going on a date later and you also have the promise of more sex tonight.’

‘You insulted me,‘ Shiro said with a pout. ‘I don't have sex or go on dates with meanies.‘

‘Mm, your loss then.’ Lance hummed. ‘And here I was going to marry you and everything.’

‘And here I was, going to ask you to be my boyfriend and everything,‘ Shiro said, keeping his eyes stubbornly on the road.

‘Not if I was going to ask you to be mine first.’

‘Mm, too bad. I don't date meanies,‘ Shiro said.

‘Wellllll, like I said, it’s your loss, baby.’ Lance hummed, frowning a little.

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said.

The rest of the ride to the school was silent, Shiro absentmindedly eating his eggs as something to do to take his mind off the situation, off the slight tension between them. He finished his breakfast right as he pulled in, setting his plate back on the dash with a small sigh. ‘We're here.‘

‘Mhm.’ Lance said in acknowledgement, setting his own plate on the dash and unbuckling his belt, waiting for Shiro to unlock the door before getting out.

Shiro glanced over at Lance as he unlocked the doors, biting his lip worriedly. Was he actually upset? Had Shiro already fucked this up? He got out of the car with a small sigh, running a hand over his face.

Lance didn’t say anything as he got out, but met Shiro half way around the car as they both got out and he pushed him up against it, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him heatedly.

Shiro made a surprised noise against his lips, hands coming up to rest on his hips as his mind quickly caught up with the situation and he sank into the kiss.

Lance grabbed another fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer, dragging his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip and pressing their bodies flush together. 

Shiro's arms looped around Lance's waist to pull him closer, a shiver running down his spine as he let Lance dominate the kiss.

Lance slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, running it along the insides of his mouth with a soft moan, wishing they weren’t so late for school.

‘B-Baby, we're gonna be late,‘ Shiro moaned weakly, sucking softly on Lance's tongue.

Lance whined softly. ‘We’re already late.’ He murmured. ‘God, I wish we weren’t. I’d have you again, you know.’ He licked his bottom lip, and then sucked Shiro’s into his mouth.

Shiro moaned, teasingly rocking his hips against Lance. ‘You can have me again later. Promise.‘

‘Yeah...? Thought you weren’t gonna fuck me again.’ He said with a soft hum, rolling his hips teasingly back against Shiro’s, harder than Shiro had.

‘Fuck, not until you apologize,‘ Shiro gasped softly.

‘Yeah, baby?’ Lance asked, grinding heavily against him, nipping at his neck. ‘Not until I say sorry for hurting your delicate little feelings?’ He teased, hands moving to cup Shiro’s ass and bring his body against Lance’s as he rocked their hips hard together.

‘God, you're so mean to me,‘ Shiro said breathlessly, clutching at Lance's shirt as he rolled his hips against him, biting his lip.

‘Mm, I know. But unfortunately, I’m not as mean as to make you cum in your pants right now, which is looking increasingly appealing.’ He said with a soft pout, giving his ass a squeeze and mouthing at his throat, biting down to suck a new mark into his skin. ‘And we’re late.’ He murmured against him.

‘Fuck, I know,‘ Shiro moaned unhappily, tipping his head to the side to give Lance room. ‘Just, one more thing before we go. I wasn't joking earlier. I want you to be my boyfriend.‘

Lance smiled softly, pulling back to look at him. ‘I would love to be your boyfriend.’ He said, lacing their hands together.

‘Thank god,‘ Shiro said, smiling happily and leaning forward to kiss him again as he squeezed Lance's fingers.

‘And I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, baby.’ He cooed with a soft laugh, brushing their noses together.

‘Thank you,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes with a grin. ‘Was that so hard?‘

Lance hummed softly. ‘Just know that my feelings are valid and my opinion still stands.’ He grinned back, kissing him again. ‘Now come on, we’re super super late.’

‘Technically the first bell hasn't rung yet,‘ Shiro said, grinning at him and holding his hand tightly as they started towards the school.

‘Yes, and technically, we’re supposed to already be there.’ Lance said, huffing a laugh. ‘Or have you regressed to your student days, babe? That bell is not for us.’ He said, kissing him on the cheek softly and letting his lips linger as they walked.

‘I'm just saying, we're not as late as we could be,‘ Shiro said with a laugh.

‘Mm, well... we could be.’ He teased. ‘I’m sure I could think of plenty of things that would make us late...’

‘Don't tempt me,‘ Shiro groaned, shoving him lightly.

Lance snickered. ‘You wanna know what’s at the top of my making us late list?’ He asked teasingly and then leaned in to press his lips against Shiro’s ear. ‘Sucking your pretty cock.’

‘Lance McClain,‘ Shiro said weakly, squeezing his hand tightly. ‘Don't you dare.‘

‘Don’t I dare what, Mr. Shirogane?’ Lance asked innocently, fluttering his lashes. ‘Think about how much I’d rather have your cock down my throat and be a little late to work?’

‘I fucking hate you,‘ Shiro breathed, biting his lip.

‘That’s unfortunate, I’m your boyfriend now and everything.’ Lance pouted.

‘Then stop making me horny at inappropriate times,‘ Shiro said, kissing his cheek.

‘But it’s fun.’ Lance said in a soft teasing whine. ‘I want you to be thinking about me sucking your dick in first period. And you can think about fucking me in second.’ He said with a grin.

‘Oh, trust me,‘ Shiro groaned softly. ‘I will be.‘

‘Good.’ Lance said with a smile, biting his lip. ‘’Cause I’m gonna be thinking about you, too, baby. Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll suck you off in the bathroom at lunch...?’ He said airily.

‘Don't joke about that unless you mean it,‘ Shiro huffed, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

‘Do you want me to mean it, baby?’ Lance asked, biting his lip. ‘Because I can mean it.’

‘Of course I want you to mean it,‘ Shiro said, tugging on Lance's bottom lip with his teeth.

‘Then I mean it.’ Lance said softly with a moan. ‘Could even do it after assembly if you’re impatient.’

‘Oh, I'm definitely impatient,‘ Shiro said softly.

‘Mm, good because me too.’ Lance said, wetting his lip. ‘Have you right now if I could.’ He murmured softly. ‘Just gotta wait two and half hours, babe. Then you can cum down my throat.’ He said with a grin.

‘I look forward to it,‘ Shiro moaned softly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ‘But you gotta go, baby.‘

Lance pouted, cupping his face and kissing him more firmly. ‘See you in assembly.’ He said with a soft smile.

‘See you then,‘ Shiro said, giving him one last kiss before he pushed him down the hall in the direction of his building.

Lance gave a soft laugh, turning around to blow him a kiss and give him a wave, before turning to walk into his building.

Shiro smiled widely as he watched him walk away, turning to enter his own class.

It was part way through the lesson that Shiro was interrupted by a knock at the door, nearing the half way mark, and he wouldn’t admit to how well he’d been doing at keeping his thoughts off of Lance, because, really, it wasn’t very well at all.

Shiro looked up from his desk at the knock on his door, surprised to see Lance standing there. ‘Mr. McClain,‘ he said, trying not to blush. ‘Is there something I can help you with?‘

‘Uh, yeah.’ He said, biting his lip. ‘My class are threatening to ‘go on strike’ unless I get you?’ He said with a soft sigh.

‘Uh...‘ Shiro said, glancing over at his class, the vast majority of which were glancing between them with a smirk, before looking back at Lance. ‘Let's talk in the hall.‘

Lance nodded, going back into the hall and holding the door open for Shiro.

Shiro shut the door behind him, looking at Lance in confusion. ‘So your class is threatening to do... what, exactly?‘

‘Uh... walk out and go find you themselves unless i did it first?’ He said, running a hand through his hair. ‘Apparently it’s very obvious that this is your shirt, and we weren’t exactly subtle in the car park this morning, so... everyone was pretty much just shouting things at me until someone suggested they all ‘go on strike’ unless I get you over there.’ He said, blowing out a shaky breath.

‘C'mere,‘ Shiro said, pulling Lance into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. ‘I'll go talk to them, okay?‘

Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around Shiro and burying his face in his neck. ‘I can stay and watch your class, if you want.’ He mumbled against his neck.

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair slowly. ‘Anything in particular you want me to tell your class?‘

‘Mm, I don’t know.’ Lance said, shaking his head and giving a soft sigh. ‘Whatever you want.’

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, pulling away enough to press a soft kiss to Lance's lips. ‘I'll be back soon.‘

‘Okay.’ Lance said with a nod, kissing his lips gently again.

Shiro gave Lance one last kiss and a smile before starting towards Lance's classroom, giving the students a smile and a small wave once he got there. 

‘Hello, everyone. I understand you wanted to see me?‘

The students chatter settled down as Shiro arrived and they all looked at him in anticipation, sharing glances with one another and no one seemed to know quite what to say now that he was here. 

‘Did you and Mr. McClain have sex?’ Someone finally asked the question that everyone was thinking.

‘Yup,‘ Shiro said, walking over to stand behind Lance's desk. ‘Why else do you think we were late?‘

They blinked for a moment, not having expected Shiro to so readily admit it. 

‘Fucking called it.’ Someone said. ‘I saw you making out in the car park this morning.’

‘I'm sure you weren't the only one,‘ Shiro said with a small laugh. ‘Any other questions?‘

‘Uh... are you guys dating or did you just hook up...?’

‘Dating,‘ Shiro said, unable to deny the smile the spread across his face at the word. ‘We're going on a date after school, actually.‘

There were a few whispers. ‘So uh... is he good in bed?’ Someone asked and then someone else piped up. 

‘Did you top?’ And someone else gave a disappointed sigh. 

‘He’s not gonna tell you that, idiots. Ask him about the date.’

‘I'll answer all of those questions on one condition,‘ Shiro told them. ‘You have to agree to behave for Mr. McClain and not ask him intrusive questions that make him uncomfortable. Think you can do that?‘

They all dutifully nodded. ‘Yes, Mr. Shirogane.’ They said and one boy snorted. 

‘You’re whipped, dude.’

‘Yes, thanks for noticing,‘ Shiro said, grinning widely. ‘Now, to answer your questions. Yes, he's incredibly good in bed, yes, I topped, and all I know about our date is that he's picking me up and bringing me flowers.‘

‘Cute.’ Someone said. 

‘Are you telling me you guys only had sex once?’ Someone asked disbelievingly. ‘He stayed the night with you, didnt he?’

‘Of course we didn't only have sex once,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes. ‘And yeah, he stayed the night, that's why he's wearing my shirt.‘

‘How many times did you have sex? What else did you do when he was there?’

‘Three times,‘ Shiro said, resting his head in his chin as he leaned against Lance's desk. ‘And I introduced him to my pets and cooked him dinner.‘

‘What did you make?’

‘Mac and cheese with extra cheese. It was amazing.‘

‘That doesn’t sound very romantic, Mr. Shirogane.’

‘You're right. But it's more romantic than admitting I can't cook and ordering take out,‘ Shiro said.

They all laughed at that. ‘Fair.’ And a few people said variations of ‘same’ and ‘me’.

‘Classic example of fake it 'til you make it,‘ Shiro said sagely, smiling at them.

‘He’ll find out though, if you’re daaaating.’ Someone said and then someone else squealed, clearly just remembering. 

‘How did that happen? Who asked who? What was said? When was it?’

‘He will never find out because I'm sneaky,‘ Shiro said, playfully glaring at them. ‘And I asked him this morning when were making out against my car.‘

‘So technically, you did hook up. Three times. And then you agreed to date.’ Someone said with a laugh. 

‘What did you say to ask him! What did he say!’

‘Yes technically we hooked up three times,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes with a grin. ‘But it was kind of unspoken the entire time that we wanted to date and continue our relationship, so I guess it feels like it doesn't really count as hooking up. But I just told him I wanted him to be my boyfriend and he said he'd love to and that was that.‘

‘Mmmm, okay.’ He agreed with a shrug. 

‘So officially, Mr. McClain can’t have a go at us for shipping you now, because it’s canon.’ Someone else said with a grin.

‘Mm, yup. Ship us all you want. As long as it doesn't get creepy,‘ Shiro said.

‘Us? Creepy?’ Someone scoffed. ‘How dare you.’

‘Right, how dare you, says the people who just asked their teacher for the details of his sex life,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

‘Can you blame us? He comes in here wearing your shirt, you’re covered in hickeys and people definitely saw you making out earlier- actually, I think you were grinding on each other. We just wanted clarificaaaation.’

‘Clarification is different than details,‘ Shiro said, laughing. ‘And yikes, I forgot about the hickeys.‘

‘Yeah, you’re covered dude. He like, ate you, or something. And details are implied, we’re nosy teenagers, can you blame us? School is boring as fuck. I mean, uh, hell.’

‘Yeah, no, you're right,‘ Shiro said, sighing heavily. ‘School is boring as fuck.‘

‘Yoooou wanna go home and fuck your booooyfriend.’

‘You're absolutely right, I do,‘ Shiro said with a smile. ‘Can you blame me? I know you teenagers are little hornbags; I used to be one.‘ There was a mixture of agreement and indigence. 

‘If school is so boring, why the hell did you decide to come back when you just escaped?’

‘That is the age old question, isn't it,‘ Shiro said, laughing and shaking his head as he stood up. ‘Alright, well, I should get back to my own class, now. You're going to behave yourselves for Mr. McClain, though, right?‘

‘Yes, Mr. Shirogane.’ They all replied, some pouting that he was leaving.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, waving as he walked to the door. ‘Enjoy the rest of your day, as much as you can, anyway. Maybe I'll see you later.‘ With that he left, walking back to his own classroom.

Shiro opened the door and stepped into the room, smiling at them. ‘Hello, class, Mr. McClain. Everything go okay while I was gone?‘

Lance looked at Shiro with a soft smile, biting his lip and nodded. ‘Yeah, you should tell your class to take Spanish, they’re lovely. How was mine?’ He asked with a knowing sigh.

‘Nosey,‘ Shiro said with a laugh. ‘But overall okay. They should behave themselves from now on.‘

‘Mm, I figured they would be.’ Lance said with a soft laugh in response. ‘What did you say to make them behave...?’

‘Mm, let's just say we struck a deal,‘ Shiro grinned.

'That... Sounds ominous.'

‘Don't worry about it,‘ Shiro said with a smile, nudging him. ‘But you shouldn't leave them unsupervised for long, Mr. McClain. Time to get out of my chair.‘

‘Mm...’ Lance said with a soft hum. ‘But this is Mr. Shirogane’s chair, isn’t it?’ He asked with a grin.

‘Yes...?‘ Shiro said, raising his eyebrow.

‘Well... I said I was gonna marry you, didn’t I?’ He said teasingly, biting his lip.

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head as he leaned over to press his lips against Lance's, kissing him softly. ‘Yes, you did,‘ Shiro mumbled against his lips and heard the simultaneous cooes and ‘aww’s from his class.

Lance made a soft sound of surprise against his lips, gently reaching up to cup his face. ‘So, theoretically... you should let me come and sit in it more often.’ He said with a soft smile.

‘Maybe you should sit in my lap, instead,‘ Shiro said, kissing him again. ‘It still counts as sitting in the chair.‘

‘Mm, I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.’ Lance said, laughing softly and gently brushing their noses together and kissing him again. ‘But for now, I must go, I’m afraid. But I shall see you in assembly, and you can have lots of kisses after assembly.’ He said with a soft smirk, knowing Shiro would catch his drift.

‘You better,‘ Shiro said, reaching down to gently squeeze his ass, hoping the class couldn't see.

‘Actually, I’d like a word with you in the hall about my class.’ Lance said with a smile and then turning to the class as he stood up and grabbed Shiro’s wrist. ‘It was lovely talking to you all, and thank you for all of your help, and thank you for not making fun of me for my terrible infatuation.’ He said with a grin, promptly leading Shiro out of the room.

The class shouted goodbyes at him as the two of them left the room, Shiro chuckling softly as he followed Lance.

Lance looked around, quickly making sure that the hall was clear and that they weren’t line with any doors to other classrooms, before pushing Shiro against the wall and kissing him hard.

Shiro made a surprised noise into his mouth, hands coming up to settle on Lance's waist as he kissed him back hungrily.

‘God, I want you...’ Lance mumbled against his lips, pressing their bodies flush together and nipping at Shiro’s bottom lip.

‘Fuck, Lance,‘ Shiro breathed, slipping his hands beneath his pants and palming his warm, smooth cheeks.

Lance gasped into his mouth, rocking his hips against Shiro’s. ‘After assembly, baby, god... don’t wanna wait that long...’

‘We have to, baby,‘ Shiro groaned lowly, pulling their hips together harshly, grinding against him hard and slow. ‘You-- Fuck, you've gotta get back to class.‘

‘I- fuck, I know...’ Lance said in a soft groan. ‘I swear to god though, if I don’t have your cock down my throat in exactly an hour and a half, I will not be pleased.’ He said breathlessly, grinding harder against Shiro.

‘Promise you will,‘ Shiro moaned, cursing under his breath as he rolled his hips against Lance.

Lance gave a soft moan, kissing Shiro deeply again for a few moments before pulling back and taking a step away from him, panting lightly. ‘Okay- okay, I gotta go.’ He breathed, leaning in for one more kiss.

Shiro whined softly, tugging on Lance's bottom lip with his teeth. ‘I'll see you soon, right?‘

Lance nodded, giving a soft whine at the tug. ‘Yeah, ‘course.’ He said with a soft smile. ‘Just an hour, and I’ll see you in assembly. Wait for me outside?’

‘Yeah,‘ Shiro said, nodding and kissing him one more time before gently shoving him in the direction on his class. ‘Bye, baby. See you soon.‘

Lance grinned and blew him a kiss, making his way out of Shiro’s building and back to his own.

Shiro stepped back into his room and crossed to his desk quickly, sitting down to address his class. 

‘That was a pretty heated 'word', Mr. Shiro,‘ One of the students said immediately, grinning at him. Shiro blushed, putting his head in his hands. 

‘Okay, one: Mr. Shiro? And two, just, uh, pretend you didn't see that.‘ 

The class laughed. ‘Mr. McClain said we could call you Mr. Shiro, 'cause he did it.‘

‘Also, pretend we didn't see that like we're pretending you're not sporting a boner right now?‘ 

Shiro groaned, glaring at them. ‘Shut up. It's bad enough not being able to do anything about it, I don't need you making fun of me.‘

The class laughed again, one of the students shaking her head in amusement. ‘So, slight subject change, but... We heard you like to cook eggs naked.‘ 

Shiro groaned again, burying his head in his arms. ‘I was hoping me cooking naked would distract from the fact that I can't cook,‘ Shiro said. ‘I'm guessing it worked.‘ 

The class hummed an affirmative. ‘Ooooh yeah. It worked, alright.‘ 

Shiro blushed, raising his head again. ‘Yeah, okay, we're done with this. Back to work.‘ It was the class's turn to groan, protesting. Shiro held firm, though, telling them they'd wasted enough time already. 

So they worked until the bell rang, and the next class period drug on horribly slow until finally it was time for assembly, and Shiro found himself waiting outside the gym doors for Lance.

‘Hi, baby.’ He said with a smile as he came up to him.

‘Hey,‘ Shiro said, smiling at him and holding out his hand for Lance to take. ‘How were your classes?‘

Lance smiled and laced their fingers together. ‘Surprisingly okay, actually. I’m still curious as to what you said to them, they didn’t say a word about it. And my next class were chilled and actually chose to take Spanish, so they actually care about being there and learning, unlike the others, for which it is mandatory...’ He said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. ‘They didn’t say another word though, I have no idea how you did it.’

‘And you never will,‘ Shiro teased, kissing his cheek and leading him to the top of the bleachers with the other teachers.

‘This is so rude.’ Lance said with a soft laugh. ‘Well, I thank you, whatever you did.’

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro said. ‘Anything for you.‘

‘You’re cute.’ Lance said softly, kissing his cheek.

‘How?‘ Shiro said, laughing softly.

‘You just are.’ Lance said, laughing softly back. ‘You’re always cute. Everything you do is cute.’

‘I reject that,‘ Shiro said, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘You can reject it all you want, doesn’t make it less true.’ Lance countered with a smile, catching his lips with his own.

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close.

‘The absolute cutest.’ Lance mumbled against his lips, leaning against him and kissing him softly until there was a harsh clearing of someone’s throat, and Shiro pulled away, seeing that the assembly was about to begin.

He laughed softly and buried his face in Lance's neck, pushing his glasses up his forehead as he wrapped both arms around Lance.

Lance bit his lip as he smiled widely, leaning into Shiro’s embrace, and Shiro was sure that they both gave up paying attention after a few minutes.

Shiro hummed quietly, shifting slightly until his lips were pressed against Lance's skin, smiling slightly.

Lance gave a soft happy whine, wrapping his arms on top of where Shiro’s were wrapped around him, turning his head slightly so he could press a kiss to Shiro’s head.

Shiro smiled wider and kissed Lance's neck, nuzzling him gently as he held him close.

Lance gave a soft contented sound at the kiss, gently stroking his fingers over Shiro’s arm with one hand, and lacing their fingers together with the other. 

Shiro parted his lips, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his skin before sucking it into his mouth.

Lance gave a soft sharp gasp at that, biting his lip to stop himself from making any further sounds.

Shiro sucked teasingly at his skin, working it slowly until a bruise had formed, smoothing his tongue over the mark once he was done.

‘Baby...’ Lance murmured, breathing coming a little more heavily and Shiro moved up to a different spot, repeating the process as a hand dropped to rest on Lance's thigh.

Lance gave another soft gasp, eyes fluttering closed momentarily as he subconsciously parted his legs ever so slightly as Shiro rest his hand on him. Shiro's hand slid higher, fingers rubbing in small circles as he sucked on his neck, nipping at his skin softly.

Lance made a tiny noise at the nip, and Shiro wished that this assembly would be over soon so he could get Lance alone as Lance parted his legs encouragingly a little more, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at them.

Shiro's hand continued up, fingers trailing lightly along his cock through his pants as he nosed along Lance's jaw, pressing kisses to his skin in between each light nip.

Lance gave a quiet whimpering noise at the light touch to his cock, hips jerking a little in want, tilting his head a little for Shiro.

‘God, you're so beautiful, baby,‘ Shiro breathed into Lance's ear, licking along the shell of it lightly as he pressed harder against Lance's cock, and slipped his hand beneath his waistband, wrapping his fingers around him through his underwear. ‘Can't wait to have you all to myself again.‘

Lance hissed softly, biting hard on his lip to try and muffle himself, breathing fast and shallow. ‘Baby...’ He whimpered.

‘Shh,‘ Shiro hushed softly, moving his hand along Lance's cock slowly, bringing his other hand down to pay special attention to his head as he nibbled on Lance's ear lobe.

‘Shiro...’ Lance breathed, eyes fluttering closed as he swallowed a moan, a tiny mewl escaping him instead.

‘Come on, baby, be a good boy,‘ Shiro murmured, rubbing his thumb through Lance's slit, grinning at the wet spot he could feel forming on Lance's underwear.

Lance hissed again at that, hips jerking and he clamped his jaw together, a small whine managing to escape anyway.

‘Mm, so noisy,‘ Shiro hummed softly, biting at Lance's neck and speeding up slightly, working his cock faster.

Lance focused on staying quiet, chewing on his lip and bucking up into Shiro’s hand a little and whimpering softly, biting harder on his lip to keep his noises in. 

‘Shiro...’ He hissed warningly.

‘Did you need something?‘ Shiro asked, tightening his grip on him and rubbing through his slit again.

‘I’m gonna fucking cum.’ He hissed at him, another soft whine making it passed his lips.

‘Then do it,‘ Shiro said, rubbing his thumb under Lance's head, the other hand dropping to carefully grip his balls.

Lance gasped softly, clamping his mouth shut as he whimpered, bucking more into Shiro’s hand, eyes falling closed and head tipping backwards a little as he came in his pants, blowing out a shaky breath and swallowing thickly.

‘Good boy,‘ Shiro murmured, smiling and pressing kisses to Lance's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

‘I can’t- I can’t believe you just did that to me.’ Lance whined, biting his lip. ‘We’re in fucking assembly.’ He whispered, looking around to check that everyone’s gaze was still focused forwards, and not on them.

‘Are you complaining?‘ Shiro asked lowly.

‘I hate you.’ Lance huffed softly, leaning into him, still getting his breath back to normal. ‘How long is left of this fucking assembly, oh my god.’ He grumbled softly.

‘Too much,‘ Shiro said unhappily.

‘Mm, guess you’ll just have to wait then, huh?’ Lance whispered teasingly.

‘It's worth it,‘ Shiro whispered back.

‘I still cannot believe you did that.’ Lance said, shaking his head with a smile.

‘Don't be silly, yes you can,‘ Shiro said, kissing the side of his face. ‘I'm hopeless when it comes to you.‘

‘Mm, hopelessly horny, maybe.’ Lance grinned, turning to press a quick kiss to his lips.

‘That counts,‘ Shiro said, pecking his lips again. ‘What can I say, you're better than my own fist and my imagination.‘

Lance gave a soft laugh, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. ‘Well, I should hope so, too.’

Shiro laughed in return, resting his head against Lance's as he held him close. Lance rested his arms over Shiro’s as they sat through the rest of the assembly, and Shiro was still not able to focus properly on what was being said, but it seemed that neither was Lance.

‘You seem a little distracted,‘ Shiro mumbled in his ear.

‘Mm, I’m thinking about sucking your cock, baby.’ Lance murmured back with a soft hum.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro breathed, breath hitching slightly.

‘Yeah, it’s awfully distracting.’ He said silkily. ‘Want you in my mouth so bad, baby... ‘s all I can think about.’

‘You're evil,‘ Shiro said, groaning quietly.

‘Oh I’m evil?’ Lance scoffed, turning his head so that his lips were pressed against the shell of Shiro’s ear. ‘Want your cock, baby. Want it down my throat, want to suck you off and make you fall apart for me and then I want you to fuck my throat and cum down it.’ He purred.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro cursed lowly, cock twitching in his pants.

‘Does that sound like something you’d like to do after this assembly’s over, baby?’ Lance murmured.

‘Yes,‘ Shiro moaned breathlessly. ‘Wanna fuck your tight little throat so bad.‘

Lance nipped at his ear lobe. ‘You can baby. Want you to fuck my throat so bad... all I was thinking about during my lessons today, ever since I left your classroom, baby.’

‘Lance...‘ Shiro moaned softly. ‘Fuck.‘

‘Are you hard for me, baby?’ Lance asked, though he already knew the answer. ‘Tell me how much.’ He murmured, nipping again at his ear. ‘Bet you’d like me to touch your pretty cock right now, baby, wouldn’t you?’

‘So much, Lance, god,‘ Shiro groaned. ‘So hard for you, baby.‘

‘Mm, I knew it, baby.’ Lance purred. ‘Just gotta wait a little longer baby, you can fuck my throat as hard and deep as you want.’

‘Wish I could take you right here,‘ Shiro growled softly.

‘Yeah? Me too, baby.’ Lance murmured, kissing the skin just below his ear. ‘You desperate enough to fuck me right here, baby? That what you wish you could do?’

‘Wish I could fuck your throat until you choke, then flip you over and fuck you hard over the seat, make sure everyone's watching as I wreck you,‘ Shiro said lowly.

'S-Shiro... god...' Lance whined softly at that, wetting his lip. 'I want you so bad, baby, shit...'

‘We're almost done, promise,‘ Shiro said, nibbling on his ear lobe. ‘Then you can have me all to yourself.‘

'Where's the nearest bathroom, baby?' Lance murmured.

‘Down the hall a bit,‘ Shiro said.

‘Mm, okay. I think they’re nearly finishing up. Thank god.’ Lance said, huffing a soft laugh.

‘Then you'll get to have a throat full of my cock,‘ Shiro said into his ear.

Lance gave a soft breathy whine and wet his lip. ‘Baby...’

‘You excited, baby?‘ Shiro asked with a small grin.

‘You know I am, shut up.’ Lance breathed, pouting softly.

Shiro laughed softly, kissing his cheek. ‘Me, too, baby. I'm just teasing.‘

Lance huffed a laugh and turned his head, gently gripping Shiro’s chin and he pressed their lips together.

Shiro smiled and kissed him back, not caring if anyone was watching.

Lance gently slid his hand to cup the back of Shiro’s head as they kissed, and Shiro knew that they probably only had a few minutes left of the assembly anyway, and knew that they would probably get called out by someone in the staff room later, but he really didn’t care.

Shiro made a soft sound against his mouth and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb along Lance's cheekbone.

Lance smiled into the kiss, gently dragging his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip, bringing his other hand up to softly loop around his neck and brush through his hair.

Shiro sucked softly on his bottom lip, barely resisting the urge to pull Lance into his lap.

Lance made a soft sound into his mouth, pulling him a little closer before reluctantly pulling away as he heard the chatter of all the students, signalling that the assembly was finally over.

‘Meet me in the bathroom?‘ Shiro said, pecking his lips.

Lance nodded distractedly, kissing him again, and then once more before pulling back.

‘Okay. See you soon.‘ Shiro said, smiling at him before standing up and following the stream of kids from the gym, moving as casually as he could towards the bathroom.

Shiro waited for Lance impatiently, desperate to have his hands on him somewhere at least semi private. God, he'd never needed anyone as bad as he needed Lance, and he needed him now.

‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Lance said with a smirk after he finally came into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

‘Oh, yeah?‘ Shiro asked, pushing him against the wall and wasting no time in grinding against him, kissing him slowly.

‘Yeah.’ Lance agreed, hands immediately going to Shiro’s hips, hooking his fingers into his belt loops and pulling his body closer, giving a soft moan into the kiss.

Shiro hummed, breaking the kiss to move down Lance's neck, licking over the marks he'd left during the assembly as he rolled his hips against Lance.

Lance gave a breathy sigh, tilting his head and moving his hands to untuck Shiro’s shirt from his pants, running his hands underneath it, over his bare chest.

‘Can't wait anymore, baby,‘ Shiro groaned softly, nipping at Lance's jaw. ‘Need your mouth on me.‘

Lance moaned softly, nodding, moving them so that Shiro was pushed against the wall instead of him and unbuttoning his pants, kissing his lips and nipping a little before sinking to his knees and looking up at him.

‘God, baby,‘ Shiro said, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair and licking his lips as he watched him.

Lance hummed softly, pulling his pants down and palming him through his boxers for a moment before pulling his cock from his underwear and stroking it in his hand a few times. ‘You have such a pretty cock, baby.’ Lance murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his tip.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked breathlessly, cock twitching in his grip.

‘Mmm.’ Lance agreed, gently flicking his tongue through Shiro’s slit. ‘Such a fucking pretty cock.’ He said through a soft moan.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro groaned softly, fingers flexing in Lance's hair.

Lance hummed softly, lapping gently over his tip a few times before wrapping his lips around it and sucking a little.

‘Don't tease, baby, please,‘ Shiro moaned softly and Lance considered this for a long moment and then pulled off with a deliberating hum. 

‘This time.’ He said with a smirk. ‘Because I know you’ve been very wound up for a very long time.’ He said, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Shiro’s cock. ‘I’ll be nice this time.’ He murmured, wrapping his lips back around Shiro’s cock and sinking down a little, sucking at his shaft as he went.

Shiro moaned gratefully, tugging gently at Lance's hair as he sank down on his cock.

Lance moaned around him at the tug, teasing the underside of his cock with his tongue as he began to bob his head over him, one hand working over what wasn’t in his mouth, other hand gently massaging his balls.

‘Fuck, baby,‘ Shiro moaned, biting his lip hard and pulling harder at Lance's hair. ‘Fuck.‘

Lance hummed and pulled off, giving a few teasing flicks of his tongue through Shiro’s slit. ‘I want a half decent face fuck before you cum, so you’d better do that, baby, you sound really wrecked.’ He said, biting his lip and pressing soft wet kisses to Shiro’s cock.

‘Fuck,‘ Shiro gasped, hips jumping forward. ‘God, um-- Gimmie a sec. If I do it right now I'm gonna cum.‘

‘Mm, I thought you might.’ Lance said softly, letting gently go Shiro’s cock. ‘I’m just gonna take these off, while you recover.’ Lance said getting up and pulling his own pants off, tutting softly at the mess and trying to clean it up the best he could.

‘Fair,‘ Shiro said, leaning against the wall and panting softly.

‘Just let me know when you’re ready.’ Lance breathed, walking back over to him and pressing soft open mouthed kisses to his neck.

‘I'm ready,‘ Shiro said, resting his hands on Lance's hips.

‘Okay, baby.’ Lance breathed, lightly nipping at his neck and then sinking to his knees again, looking up at Shiro and parting his lips a little. ‘You can be rough.’ He said with a slight smirk. ‘I can take it.’

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly and pushing his cock past Lance's lips, down into his throat.

Lance moaned, relaxing his throat as Shiro pushed his cock into his mouth, resting his hands on the side of Shiro’s thighs and looking up at him.

Shiro wound his fingers in Lance's hair, looking at him as he pulled back before snapping his hips forward, moaning.

Lance moaned again, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, but quickly refocusing his gaze on Shiro.

Shiro tightened his grip in his hair, holding his head still as he began to fuck his mouth, his movements rough and sloppy.

Lance gave a long drawn out moan around Shiro’s cock, own hips stuttering a little and he reached down with one hand to jerk himself off as Shiro fucked his face.

Shiro moaned at the sight of Lance getting himself off, fucking into him faster.

Lance whimpered around Shiro’s cock, jerking himself off quickly, having a feeling that Shiro wasn’t going to last very long either.

‘Feel so amazing, baby, fuck,‘ Shiro moaned, hips stuttering into Lance's mouth.

Lance whined around him, keeping his throat relaxed the best he could so he wouldn’t gag, teasing the head of his own cock.

‘C-Close,‘ Shiro gasped, head tipping back to rest against the wall. ‘Gonna cum.‘

Lance moaned in acknowledgement, tugging at his own cock faster and gasping little mewls around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro pushed in as deep as he could, holding Lance down on his cock as he came down his throat with a long moan.

Lance tried not to choke as Shiro released into his throat, swallowing as much as he could quickly, giving a few more rough tugs to his cock before he was spilling over himself, moaning loudly around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro pulled Lance off his cock, cupping his flushed cheeks and brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones. ‘So good, baby. Thank you.‘

Lance panted harshly, throwing him a tired smile and blowing out a shaky breath. ‘Any time, baby.’

Shiro pulled his pants back up and slid to the ground, pulling Lance onto his lap and holding him close, smoothing his hands along his back.

Lance made a soft contented noise, nestling himself against Shiro as he caught his breath back. Shiro pressed a kiss to the side of his head, humming softly.

Lance whined softly, giving a soft laugh. ‘God, I am such a mess.’ He murmured, keeping his hand away from Shiro’s clothes as it was coated in cum, his underwear were covered in cum, and there was still a little dribbling down his chin, too.

‘Let's clean you up,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly and scooping him up, carrying him over to the sink.

‘Please.’ Lance said, huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

Shiro washed Lance's hands first before grabbing a towel and wetting it, cleaning off his face and then cleaning his underwear as best he could. ‘Better?‘

‘Much.’ Lance nodded. ‘Thank you, baby.’ He smiled, leaning against him.

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro said, kissing the side of his head as he wrapped his arms around Lance.

Lance nestled against him, burying his face against his neck and gently kissing at the skin there for a few moments before pulling back. ‘Right, lets finish up and go.’ He said with a smile, gently kissing Shiro’s lips. ‘I don’t know how long we’ve been in here and rumours’ll start spreading.’ He said with a soft laugh.

Shiro pouted, kissing him again. ‘I wanna stay here with you.‘

Lance gave a soft whine, pouting back at him. ‘You make it really hard to say no when you look so cute, baby. Let me put my pants back on, at least.’

‘Fine,‘ Shiro said, whining softly.

Lance hopped up, quickly reclothing himself. ‘And let’s go back to your room, hm? That’s at least a little more innocuous than spending the entirety of break together in a bathroom. I wonder whatever we could have been doing in here.’ He said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Mm, you're right,‘ Shiro said with a smile, holding out his hand for him.

Lance laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek, unlocking the bathroom door and opening it, checking the coast was clear before hurriedly leading Shiro out of it.

Shiro giggled softly as he followed, walking close to Lance. ‘I feel like a teenager, fuck.‘

‘That’s ‘cause we’re doing naughty things at school, baby.’ Lance giggled back, pulling him in the direction of Shiro’s classroom, keeping their hands tightly linked.

‘Mm, you're right. Just can't keep my hands to myself,‘ Shiro grinned, reaching down to squeeze his ass.

Lance squeaked in surprise and then giggled. ‘Mm, I know you can’t. Trust me, I was there in assembly, babe.’

‘Good times,‘ Shiro said, giggling softly.

‘Mm, for you maybe.’ Lance giggled back, pushing the door open to Shiro’s building. ‘For my underwear? Not so much.’

‘My underwear, you mean,‘ Shiro said, smiling.

‘Mm, kinky.’ Lance grinned, shoving Shiro into his room and pushing the door closed behind them and Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

‘I’d like to take you up on that offer, Mr. Shirogane.’ Lance said with a grin, kissing his cheek and pushing him backwards towards his chair.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, letting Lance push him where he wanted him.

‘Yeah.’ Lance nodded, pushing him down into the chair and clambering into his lap, straddling him and pressing their lips together.

Shiro's arms immediately wrapped around Lance's waist, kissing him back.

‘No more sexy times.’ Lance mumbled against his lips, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

‘No fair,‘ Shiro pouted, licking over his bottom lip.

Lance giggled softly against his lips. ‘Baby, we have had a lot of sexy times today already. The rest of the day is reserved for thinking pure thoughts about our date. You can think naughty things about me until next lesson, as long as you promise to behave though.’ He said with a grin, kissing down Shiro’s jaw.

‘Fine,‘ Shiro mumbled, squeezing Lance's ass gently. ‘Have you decided what were doing for our date?‘

‘Mm, I have.’ Lance hummed, giving a soft teasing moan at the squeeze to his ass. ‘Though I did have a little help planning from your class, I must admit.’

‘Why am I not surprised?‘ Shiro laughed softly.

‘Mm, they want you to be happy, baby.’ Lance cooed softly. ‘Its sweet.’

Shiro blushed softly, burying his face in Lance's neck. ‘I guess.‘

‘Aw, are you embarrassed baby?’ Lance cooed, kissing the side of his head. ‘It’s sweet, they’re a good class. And they were very polite even when asking about all of my gay thoughts and ‘the evening we spent together’.’

Shiro whined softly, nuzzling him. ‘I know they're a good class. I'm lucky.‘

‘You are.’ Lance smiled, nuzzling him back. ‘And I’m lucky to have you as my boyfriend.’ He giggled.

‘Not as lucky as I am to have you as my boyfriend,‘ Shiro said.

Lance whined with a smile, flushing. ‘Smooth. But I still reject that. You’re the best, baby.’

‘Nuh uh, you are,‘ Shiro said, shaking his head.

‘We gonna do this again, baby?’ Lance asked with a snort, remembering last night. ‘You only have about ten minutes to think dirty thoughts about me, so is that really how you wanna spend your time?’

‘No,‘ Shiro mumbled, pouting. ‘But we'll come back to this later.‘

Lance pouted. ‘Okaay.’ He whined, kissing Shiro’s jaw. ‘So how do you wanna spend it...?’

Shiro began pressing kisses to his neck, smiling as he rolled his hips against Lance's. ‘Like this...?‘

Lance gasped a soft moan and nodded. ‘I- yeah, that seems good.’ He murmured, tilting his head to give Shiro room and rolling his hips back against Shiro’s.

Shiro gripped his ass, sucking on his skin and grinding against him, hard.

‘Oh fuck...’ Lance moaned softly, clutching onto Shiro’s arms and grinding his hips against Shiro’s.

‘God, you're so sexy, baby,‘ Shiro moaned lowly, licking and sucking at his neck sloppily as he rocked his hips.

‘You’re- god, you’re one to fucking talk, baby.’ Lance moaned, biting his lip and grinding against him.

‘My boyfriend's the sexiest man in the world,‘ Shiro cooed, smiling as he bit his neck gently.

Lance gasped softly at the bite. ‘Thats- fuck, baby- that’s a lie, because my boyfriend is the sexiest man in the world, god...’

‘Not true,‘ Shiro said, smoothing over it with his tongue.

‘Oh, one hundred percent true.’ Lance moaned. ‘Ask anyone. Even one of your students today was like ‘he’s hot, we can all admit that’. You’re literally the sexiest person I’ve ever seen, so hush.’ He said, huffing a laugh which turned into a moan as he rocked their hips together.

‘I reject that sooo hard,‘ Shiro said lowly, nibbling on his earlobe. ‘Have you ever seen yourself?‘

‘Mm, yep, I have. And then I saw you.’ Lance said in a soft moan. ‘You are the most fucking gorgeous person in the world, I swear to god...’

‘Nope. Invalid,‘ Shiro said, rocking against him hard.

‘Bitch.’ Lance moaned, a half laugh escaping him before he drowned it out with a groan. ‘I swear to fuck, you are not making me cum in my pants again...’ He moaned breathlessly.

‘Aren't I?‘ Shiro mumbled, slipping his hands into the back of Lance's pants to cup his ass.

‘Oh, f-fuck... baby, fuck...’ Lance whimpered, burying his face into Shiro’s neck as he moaned. ‘Are you..?’

‘Will you let me?‘ Shiro asked, sucking a bruise into his skin.

‘I-‘ Lance whimpered. ‘Logically, you really, really shouldn’t, but my dick is really saying otherwise right now... which is not fucking fair because I have cum so many times today oh my god, but you are just so fucking gorgeous and fuck- baby...’ Lance rambled against him, shaking his head into his neck and moaning.

Shiro laughed softly, tugging on Lance's earlobe with his teeth. ‘So... That's a yes?‘

Lance whined. ‘I’m gonna hate myself later, god I’m gonna hate myself so much... but okay. Yes, fuck, please, make me cum, baby.’

‘Don't worry, baby, I've got an idea,‘ Shiro said. He lifted Lance up and rolled his chair forward until he could sit Lance on desk, staying on his chair between his legs. ‘I'm gonna suck you off.‘

Lance whimpered, biting his lip. ‘You’d better lock the door, baby- what if someone comes early?’

‘They won't,‘ Shiro said, undoing Lance's pants and pulling out his cock, wrapping his fingers around him.

‘Oh fuck... baby- you- fuck, you don’t know that...’ He whined, but couldn’t find it in himself to argue again with Shiro’s fingers wrapped around him like that and the promise of his mouth. ‘You’re an exhibitionist.’ He concluded with a soft laugh.

‘Maybe a little,‘ Shiro grinned, looking up at him as he took him into his mouth, sucking him into his throat.

‘A school is a terrible place to be an exhibitionist, baby.’ Lance said with a huff, gasping a loud moan as Shiro took his cock into his mouth. ‘F-fuck...’

Shiro hummed around him, his free hand coming up to squeeze his balls as he swallowed.

Lance whimpered, head tipping back in pleasure as he bit his lip to muffle himself, reaching down to wind a hand into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro pulled back to tongue his slit, sucking harshly on his tip.

‘O-oh fuck- fuck, baby...’ Lance gasped, tugging at Shiro’s hair, hips stuttering a little. ‘God, you’re so fucking good at this.’

Shiro moaned, sinking down on him again, holding his eyes as he squeezed his balls again.

‘Shiro-oh, fuck...’ Lance moaned, tightening his grip in Shiro’s hair, keeping his eyes trained on Shiro. ‘Fuck, you look so good like this, babe. Look so fucking hot.’

Shiro moaned, taking Lance into his throat and swallowing around his head.

‘Shiro- Shiro, babe- fuck...’ Lance whimpered, hips stuttering again slightly. ‘This is so fucking embarrassing oh my god, I usually have better stamina than this i swear...’ He moaned, huffing a laugh.

Shiro pulled off to laugh, rubbing his thumb through Lance's slit solidly. ‘It's okay, baby. We don't have that much time, anyway. Not unless you wanna be caught,‘ Shiro grinned with a wink.

‘I really don’t wanna be caught, but I’m unsure of how much you don’t...’ Lance said, moaning a laugh. ‘You know we’d get fired, right?’ He asked, head tipping back as he moaned. ‘Fuck, babe, please...’

‘I know,‘ Shiro said, leaning up to nip at the exposed column of his neck before returning his attention to his cock, taking him in his mouth again.

Lance groaned, tugging on Shiro’s hair. ‘God, how are you so hot? It’s not fucking fair, babe.’

Shiro moaned and sucked hard, teasing his tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

‘Fuck, baby, I’m close...’ Lance whimpered, gasping softly as his hips stuttered.

Shiro hummed around his cock, cupping his balls and pulling back enough to slide his tongue over Lance's tip before taking him into his throat again and sucking.

‘I- ah- Shiro- Shiro, baby, god...’ Lance moaned, biting his lip hard to muffle himself, tugging on Shiro’s hair hard as he came down his throat.

Shiro moaned happily as he swallowed Lance's cum, pulling off with a wet pop and licking at his cock to clean him up.

Lance moaned softly, brushing his hand through Shiro’s hair. ‘Baby...’ He whined.

‘Good?‘ Shiro asked, looking up at him and licking his lips with a little smile.

‘So good...’ Lance whined, nodding and tucking himself back into his pants. ‘If this is just day one of our relationship, I’m not sure how much of it I’m going to live through.’ He said with a soft laugh, slipping back into Shiro’s lap and nuzzling against his neck.

Shiro laughed, nuzzling him back and wrapping his arms around him tightly. ‘I'll make sure you survive, baby, don't worry.‘

‘Mm, good.’ Lance laughed softly back, nestling into him. ‘I don’t wanna die, I wanna stay with you.’

‘I want you to stay with me, too,‘ Shiro said, kissing his forehead.

‘Good, ‘cause you’re not getting rid of me, I gotta marry you first.’ He murmured, gently pressing their lips together. ‘And even then you’re not gonna get rid of me.’

‘I'm never gonna get rid of you, baby,‘ Shiro mumbled against his lips. ‘Never, never.‘

‘Promise?’ Lance asked with a soft smile, brushing their noses together as they kissed.

‘Promise,‘ Shiro said, cupping his cheek gently.

‘That sounds like a pretty good promise to me.’ Lance said, flushing softly. ‘You’ve been my boyfriend for all of one day and you already wanna be with me forever?’ He asked, biting his lip shyly.

‘Yeah,‘ Shiro said, cupping his cheek with a warm smile. ‘I can't think of anything better than a forever with you.‘

Lance bit his lip, smiling softly and resting his forehead against Shiro’s. ‘Me neither.’ He murmured softly. ‘Wanna stay with you forever, too. Can’t think of anything I’d like more...’

‘Then promise you will,‘ Shiro mumbled, stroking his cheek. ‘Promise you'll be with me forever.‘

‘That’s a pretty big promise for day one, baby.’ Lance teased, nuzzling their noses together. ‘But I promise. I promise I’ll be with you forever.’ He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, kissing him back slowly, holding him tightly. ‘I promise, too. Always gonna be here for you.‘

‘You make me so happy.’ Lance said gently with a smile. ‘It feels like... it feels like we’ve been together a lot longer, don’t you think?’ He asked, pressing soft kisses to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. ‘And maybe that’s our terrible infatuations for one another, but I’d like to think it’s more than that... you know? I think we’re special...’ He said with a soft laugh, nuzzling Shiro softly.

‘Yeah, I think we're special,‘ Shiro said, nuzzling him back with a soft smile. ‘I've never felt this comfortable with anyone before. You're... You're everything I've ever imagined having.‘

Lance bit his lip as he smiled. ‘That’s exactly how I feel, too... you’re incredible, you’re like... the perfect person... and you’re mine.’ He said with a soft laugh, nuzzling him again. ‘You’re everything that I could ever want.’

‘You're mine and I'm yours,‘ Shiro said, smiling happily. ‘Forever and ever and ever.‘

‘Forever and ever and ever.’ Lance echoed softly, gently cupping Shiro’s face and bringing their lips together.

Shiro smiled against his lips and kissed him back. ‘Breaks over soon, baby. Like, really soon.‘

‘Mm, I don’t care.’ Lance murmured against his lips. ‘I’ll leave when your class arrives. I can be two minutes late for the sake of getting to kiss you for two more minutes.’

Shiro smiled and slid a hand into Lance's hair, holding him close as he kissed him slowly.

Lance gave a soft happy hum into the kiss, brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek and gently resting his other hand at the nape of his neck.

Shiro made a soft noise and wrapped an arm around his waist as he kissed him.

Lance leant into him, making a soft noise in response, gently running his tongue over Shiro’s lips.

Shiro parted his lips, stroking his fingers over Lance's lower back.

Lance made a soft contented sound at the touch, slipping his tongue into Shiro’s mouth and gently tracing it over his with a soft moan.

Shiro's hands were about to slip down and cup Lance's ass when the door flew open, several students walking inside. 

‘Oi, break time's over, love birds!‘ One of them yelled, grinning at them. ‘If we don't get to sit somewhere and make out then neither do you.‘

Lance pulled away in surprise with a squeak, and then groaned loudly, looking at them, and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder with a humph.

Shiro laughed and nuzzled him, pressing a few light kisses to his neck. ‘Looks like your two minutes are up, baby.‘

Lance whined softly at him. ‘Give me another kiss...’ He pouted.

Shiro smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, cupping his cheek gently.

Lance kissed him softly back, brushing their noses together. ‘I’ll miss you.’ He murmured softly against his lips.

‘I'll miss you, too,‘ Shiro said softly, brushing his thumb over his cheek bone.

Lance pouted, resting his forehead against Shiro’s with a soft sigh. ‘I don’t wanna go...’ He said softly. ‘I wanna stay with you.’

‘You have to go, baby,‘ Shiro said, frowning unhappily anyway. ‘I'll see you again soon, though, yeah?‘

Lance sighed and nodded, giving him another gentle kiss before getting up off of his lap and then leaning in to give him another kiss anyway. 

‘See you soon, baby.’ He smiled, biting his lip.

‘See you soon,‘ Shiro said, giving him one final kiss before shoving him gently towards the door.

Lance gave a soft laugh, turning to give him a small wave and make a heart shape with his hands at the door, and then leaving, heading back towards his own classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, I said, Shiro should put his arm around Lance in assembly, I said.
> 
> That is not what happened.
> 
> Anyway lmao, comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Also there is a side fic of lances time with both his class and Shiro’s class that I have edited if anyone would be interested in that


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much he wanted to see Lance again, Shiro was not quite rude enough to send away his students that had questions or needed help after school, so he ended up staying a few minutes longer before he found a good moment to slip away and head out to his car. He smiled at seeing Lance waiting for him, and he walked over to give him a kiss. 

'Hey, baby. I missed you.'

‘I missed you too.’ Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. ‘How were your classes?’

'Boring,' Shiro said, nuzzling him. 'Couldn't stop thinking about you.'

‘Ooh, well isn’t that a coincidence? I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either.’ Lance said with a soft laugh.

Shiro smiled, kissing at his neck. 'Are you ready to go, then?'

‘Mmm, I am indeed.’ He smiled, tilting his head a little.

Shiro kissed his neck a few more times before pulling away and unlocking the car, getting in.

Lance smiled, getting into the passenger seat and resting his hand on Shiro’s thigh, stroking over it softly. ‘Are you ready to be romanced, babe?’ He asked with a soft laugh.

'So ready,' Shiro said, laughing softly. 'I don't think I've ever been romanced before.'

‘Mm, well, prepare yourself.’ Lance said with a grin. ‘I am a connoisseur of romance. And I’m gonna romance you soooooo good.’

'I expect nothing less, baby,' Shiro said, looking over at him with a warm smile as he drove.

‘Sooo... do you wanna know what we’re doing, or have it as a surprise?’ Lance asked with a deliberating hum.

'Surprise,' Shiro said.

‘Mm, good choice. I will tell you it’s casual clothing though, because we’re doing something fun.’ He said with a grin.

'Oo, exciting,' Shiro grinned, pulling up outside his apartment and parking.

‘Mmm.’ Lance said with a grin, getting out of the car and getting his keys out of his bag. ‘So, when d’you want me back?’ Lance asked with a soft laugh. ‘How long d’you need to get ready?’

'Whenever you’re ready, baby,' Shiro said, getting out with a laugh. 'I'll take me, like, five minutes to get ready.'

Lance snorted. ‘Typical man.’ He said, shaking his head. ‘Is five okay?’

'Yup, five is great,' Shiro said, pulling him in for a kiss.

‘Mm, okay. I’ll see you then, then, baby.’ He said with a smile, kissing him again. ‘Don’t have too much fun without me.’

'I won't,' Shiro said, pressing another kiss to his lips before releasing him, allowing him to walk to his own car.

‘Good.’ Lance giggled, giving him a smile and wave as he unlocked his own car and got into it.

Shiro waved at him as he left, waiting until he was out of sight before heading up to his apartment, mulling over what he was going to wear as he went.

Shiro let his animals out when he got home, giving them time to run around and stretch before he had to lock them up again. He let Norman sit on the edge of the tub as he took a quick shower and let Nico make a partial nest out of his wet hair as he went into his bedroom, looking over the clothes in his closet. 

He wanted to look good but casual, just like Lance had said, so he took a moment to dig through everything, picking out the best options. Eventually, he settled on a dark grey beanie, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of fairly tight black jeans that Keith had bought for him. The jeans were ripped across the knees and upper thighs and even on the back under his ass, and they made him look damn good. He put on the shirt and tucked it in the front, pulling his sleeves up to just under his elbows. 

Then he carefully removed Nico from his hair and moved him to his pocket, fluffing up his hair and settling the beanie on top. He debated not wearing his glasses but decided it wasn't worth not being able to see just to look cute. Once he was dressed, he went into the living room to play with his pets as he waited for Lance.

Shiro smiled excitedly when he heard a knock at his door, scooping up Crisco (which was the only one of his pets which would try to bolt once the door was open) and walking over to open it up. 'Hey, baby,' Shiro said, smiling brightly at Lance, trailing his eyes along his frame and biting his lip at how cute he looked.

‘Hi, beautiful.’ Lance said with a wide smile, presenting him the bouquet of flowers. ‘Hope you didn’t miss me too much, in my absence.’ He said with a grin.

'Did you-- actually...?' Shiro asked, reaching out for the bouquet hesitantly.

‘What? Of course I did.’ Lance said with a soft laugh. ‘I said I would, didn’t I? Still couldn’t find any pretty enough for someone as pretty as you, but these were the prettiest I could find.’ He said, biting his lip.

'Lance...' Shiro said softly, staring at the flowers in his hand before looking up at Lance and pulling him in for a kiss. 'You didn't have to do that...'

‘I know.’ Lance said softly against his lips. ‘But I really, really wanted to.’

Shiro made a soft sound in the back of his throat, pulling Lance closer and burying his face in his neck. 'Thank you.'

‘You’re welcome.’ Lance smiled, holding him tightly with his free hand. ‘Let’s get these in some water and go, yeah?’ He asked, kissing the side of his head.

'Yeah,' Shiro said, pulling back to kiss his cheek before yanking him inside, leading him into the kitchen to hunt for a vase.

‘You. Look gorgeous, by the way.’ Lance said as he followed after him. ‘Like, unfairly gorgeous.’

'Like you're one to talk,' Shiro said, bending down to dig around in his cabinets.

‘I definitely am, I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world.’ Lance said in a whine. ‘It’s not fair, I might just have a heart attack before we get there.’

'That's not good,' Shiro said, wiggling his ass slightly as he pulled out a vase. 'You're supposed to be alive for our date.'

Lance whined. ‘Yeah, I’m not sure I’m gonna make it, babe...’

'Mm, maybe I should change, then. I wouldn't want to murder my brand new boyfriend,' Shiro said, setting the vase down ad pulling Lance closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Lance said, wrapping his arms around Shiro in turn and pulling him in for a kiss.

Shiro laughed against his lips and kissed him back, fingers rubbing small circles at the small of his back.

‘Mm, okay, no more kisses or we’ll never get out.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, handing him the flowers to put in the vase.

'Mm, you're right,' Shiro said, accepting the flowers from him and noticing the card stuck into them for the first time, pulling it out and having to stop himself from making a noise as he read what was written on it. He tried not to read into the 'love Lance <3', he really did, but he couldn't help it. 

Deciding that was a train of thought he could definitely save for later, Shiro slid the card into his pocket and filled the vase with water, settling the flowers inside and turning back to give him another kiss. 

'Just one more.'

‘Mm, one more for luck.’ Lance said, pulling him in for one more after that, letting it linger for a moment.

'I'm already as lucky as I can be,' Shiro murmured against his lips.

‘Smooth.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, pulling back and then giving him one more peck. ‘Okay, let’s really go now or I really will just keep you here and kiss all night instead.’

'Mkay,' Shiro said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Lance kissed his cheek, gently squeezing his hand as he lead Shiro out, waiting for him to lock up and leading him down to his car. ‘I hope you’ll like what I have planned... I was advised especially to your tastes, so unless your class were fucking with me, which, to be honest, they don’t seem the type... I hope you’ll like it.’

'I know I will,' Shiro said, leaning against him and nuzzling his neck. 'I'm happy doing anything with you.'

‘My god, you’re so cute.’ Lance whined, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close for a moment, kissing the side of his head. ‘Right, in.’ He said with a soft laugh, pulling away and getting into the driver’s seat of his car.

Shiro laughed softly and slid into the passenger seat, buckling up quickly.

Lance leant over to kiss his cheek and then buckled in, turning the engine on and then the radio, turning it up as a song he liked came on, singing along to it as he began to pull out of the car park and drive away from Shiro’s apartment.

Shiro smiled at Lance's singing, turning towards the window and slumping in his seat a bit, quickly getting lost in his head. He just... couldn't stop thinking.

Lance was wonderful. Lance was absolutely wonderful, everything he ever wanted, everything he absolutely didn't deserve. Lance was pure, and sweet and cute and brave and selfless and so much more innocent that Shiro was, and he didn't deserve to ruin that. He didn't deserve to have that. 

His past was... sad, at best, and dark, at worst. He hadn't given it proper thought in a long time, because the past two years had been isolation and animals and school and cutting ties with every person who wasn't absolutely essential to him. The past two years had been denial, recovery, repression, physical therapy, doctor's appointments, grief, every state of emotional instability possible. The past two years had served as a barrier, a buffer between that time and this one. 

And during those years, among the sleepless nights and the nightmares and the constant fear that he'd come back and get him back and ensure that Shiro couldn't leave again, Shiro had promised himself that he'd never do it again. 

He'd never let someone in, never fall in love, never make himself vulnerable and open and weak. And yet here he was again. It was as if he hadn't fucking learned anything, as if all those nights cowering and nursing injuries and groveling at the feet of a man who would never truly forgive him had meant nothing, hadn't left physical scars on his skin and imaginary scars on every part of his brain they could reach.

He knew Lance wasn't like them. But every single man he'd dated had always kissed his fist before he punched him, had always smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around his throat, had always told him he loved him at the same time he kicked him while he was down. Every man that had made Shiro wish and beg and plead to killed, to be dead, to be anywhere but within arms reach had started off nice, had started off sweet, had taken him on dates and promised him forever and filled his head with sweet nothings that were waiting to be crushed. 

Every man he'd ever dated had ensnared him, pulled him in, blinded him and trapped him held him with sharp teeth and sickeningly sweet words that melted on his skin like wet sugar. And Shiro, after all the times he'd identified the tricks and the traps and sworn he'd never fall again just to do it anyway, had let it happen again. 

He'd let Lance walk right in to his empty fucking heart simply because he smiled at him in a way he hadn't been smiled at in a long time.

The thought of Lance being like them made Shiro's chest ache, made his fists and jaw clench, made his eyes sting. He wanted it to work. He wanted to believe Lance was different, wanted to believe that Lance would love him and care for him the way he was fucking supposed to. 

But he'd been burnt one too many times. He'd lost too much, been given too little in return, and he wasn't sure he could take the risk. He wasn't sure Lance could look him in the eyes and tell him he loved him and that Shiro could believe him. 

Because no one had ever fucking meant it before. And if they had, the truth had been beaten out of it, bleached away like the blood stains on Shiro's clothes until nothing but an empty hiss of air between teeth remained. Shiro didn't want that anymore. Shiro didn't want love anymore, if that's what it meant. Another relationship like the ones from his past would kill him, and he knew it. 

So why did he feel so disappointed in realizing maybe this wasn't as good as an idea as he thought? Why did he feel so fucking heartbroken that he hadn’t decided to be cautious this time around? Why did it feel like such a waste of energy to put up a fight? And more importantly, why did it feel like Shiro would welcome each and every one of Lance's blows with open arms if it meant getting him to stay?

Shiro had been yelled at a million times. Yelled at by his best friend, his brother, his mother, the rest of his family, his doctor. Shiro had been screamed at, questioned, interrogated until his throat was sandpaper and the words wouldn't come anymore. 

Why did he date men like this? Why did he let them talk to him like that? Why did he let them treat him like that? Touch him like that? Touch him at all? Why did he fucking stay? 

And he never really had an answer. He stayed because it felt right, because he wanted it to feel right, because he felt like he deserved it, because he thought he could fix it, because he'd been convinced it was his fault. He stayed because if he left he'd have nothing, and at least this way he'd have something. He stayed because at least he knew someone wanted him, even if it was only to fuck and to beat and to use. 

He just wanted someone to want him, to need him, to find him valuable. And at least, with them, he always knew exactly what he was worth. So if Lance turned out to be just like the others? If he turned on Shiro with mean eyes and sharp words and cruel hands? Shiro wouldn't try to fight. He was tired. He didn't want to try anymore. He'd tried and tried a million times, and it always ended up like this. It always ended with him choosing wrong, him fucking up, him ruining everything. It always ended with him. And he just wanted someone to stay. 

So this time, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it took and robbed and stole, Shiro would do everything in his power to make Lance stay. Because at least then he wouldn't be alone. At least he'd have someone there to remind him what it was to feel and fear and be in pain, and he could remember to be grateful for the things that he had instead of always wishing for more. 

Because Shiro had been wishing for more his entire life. But never once had he fucking gotten it.

‘Shiro...?’ Lance asked softly, turning the radio down. ‘Are you okay?’

Shiro jumped when he heard Lance say his name, sniffing as he whipped his head around to look at him. 'What?' he said, voice raspy from tears. Wait, tears. He was crying. Fuck. 'Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.'

‘Sweetheart...’ Lance said, frowning softly. ‘You gotta help me out here; my boyfriend is crying in my passenger seat as I’m trying to take him on a date. What’s wrong, baby...?’

'Nothing,' Shiro mumbled, staring down at his lap and playing with his fingers. 'Sorry.'

Lance gave a soft sigh. ‘If you don’t wanna talk about it... then that’s okay. I’m not gonna pry... but don’t say that nothing’s wrong, sweetheart.’ Lance said gently.

Shiro continued to stare at his lap, biting his lip. In all reality, he should tell Lance. He deserved to know, no matter how he ended up treating Shiro. He deserved to know why Shiro was plagued by nightmares, why he had psychologist appointments once a month, why he had a prosthetic arm, why he couldn't get in a car without his heart beating faster, why he couldn't handle people yelling at him, why so many people walked on eggshells around him, why he had so many trust issues, why, why, why. Lance deserved to know. 

But Shiro couldn't get the words out without choking, couldn't get past the sinking feeling in his gut that told him this was all wrong. Hadn't he just decided he would do whatever it took to make Lance stay? Didn't this directly go against that? 

Wouldn't wonderful, sweet, innocent Lance run for the hills if he knew Shiro had only dated abusive men before him? Wouldn't he look at him with pity and sadness and tell him that was much as he wanted this to work, it just couldn't? Wouldn't opening his mouth fucking ruin everything? 

Because it felt like it would. It felt like he was already walking a thin line, like he'd done exactly to Lance what so many people had done to him; he'd shown him all the sweet, loving parts of him and had hidden his dark secrets way down deep, not even hinting at their existence, waiting until Lance was in too far to pull away easily.

Didn't that make him horrible? It didn't matter if he was scared, terrified, clutching at whatever he could hold onto. He was... He was manipulating Lance, wasn't he? Without even meaning to? Is that what this was? And did that mean he should tell him now? Even if it made Lance hate him, fear him, pity him, at least it he would know before he got too attached. 

At least he'd be giving him the option, the freedom, the ability to escape if he wanted it. He should tell him. 

'I-I, um... I--' He deserved to know. He deserved to know. So why couldn't he force the fucking words out of his throat? Why was his chest tight, his hand curled into a fist, his throat constricting and making it hard to breath? Why couldn't he just fucking speak?

Lance pulled the car over and turned to him worriedly, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. ‘Hey, it’s okay.’ He said gently. ‘It’s only me.’ He said, offering him a soft smile. ‘You don’t have to talk about anything you’re not ready to talk about yet, yeah?’

Shiro flinched away from Lance's touch, whining low on his throat as he pressed himself against the car door, pulling his knees up to his chest. God, he was so fucking broken. 

Lance had just wanted to take him on a date, and here he was, fucking panicking. Thinking about it only made it worse, because he didn't know how to make it stop and he really couldn't breathe now and his blood was rushing in his ears, so loud and aggressive and close enough to rhythmic to be grating, making him jumpy. 

How was he supposed to protective himself if he couldn't hear? How was he supposed to know if someone was attacking him if he couldn't tell they were coming? He was so fucking useless. What did he think curling into a ball was going to do to help? Now he just looked fucking pathetic and weak and vulnerable and now he could tell he was shaking and his lungs were constricted and oh, god, he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe.

‘Hey, hey, Shiro, shh, it’s okay.’ Lance said gently, carefully moving his hand away from him. ‘It’s okay. You’re okay, it’s just me and you, my love. It’s okay. I promise.’ He soothed, biting his lip, wishing he knew how to help. ‘It’s just me and you, you’re okay.’

Shiro was not okay. He couldn't possibly consider this, any of this, as okay. He could feel his skin crawling, could feel his muscles twitching at every noise. He wasn't safe. He hadn't been safe since the day he left. No matter what false securities he'd lulled himself into, he wasn't okay, he wasn't safe, he wasn't fine, he wasn't even better. 

And now he was dragging Lance into all of that, into his past and the possibility of his past becoming his future and all the fucked up shit he'd tried so hard to ignore and run from. Lance didn't deserve that. 

Shiro felt his head thump against the car window, felt his arms unwind slightly from his legs as he tipped his head back, unfolding himself was much as he was comfortable in an attempt to drag desperate breaths into his lungs. Maybe it'd be better if he stopped breathing. Maybe that was the only want to put a stop to all of this. 

But Shiro was selfish. He wanted Lance, wanted him to stay, wanted him to help him and hold him and fix him, but he didn't know how to ask. It took him a second to realize he was whining, reaching out towards Lance with shaking fingers, desperate to feel him and touch him and be held by him.

Lance was quick to unbuckle his seatbelt, manoeuvring himself into the middle section between the seat and gently pull Shiro’s upper half against his chest, softly rubbing his back. ‘I’ve got you, my love.’ He murmured softly, kissing his head. ‘It’s okay, I’ve got you.’

Shiro shuddered, pressing closer to Lance and pulling his arms up to wrap around his waist tightly, shoving his face into his chest as he tried to suck in even breaths.

‘I’ve got you, baby.’ Lance soothed again gently, holding him close.

Once Shiro stopped thinking, it was easy to calm down. He pushed it all away, shoved it far, far down where he knew the light didn't reach, and suddenly breathing came easier, smoother, deeper, more complete. He melted into Lance's arms, face wet with tears, back shuddering as he clutched at Lance and held him as closely as he could manage.

Lance relaxed a little once he felt Shiro’s breathing even, gently rubbing his back and kissing his head.

'I'm sorry,' Shiro whispered as soon as he could find his voice, shame creeping into his chest.

‘You don’t need to say sorry.’ Lance said softly.

'Yes, I do,' Shiro said. 'We're supposed to be going on a date, not sitting on the side of the road while I have a breakdown.'

‘No, you don’t.’ Lance said again, a little more firmly, pulling back a little and cupping Shiro’s face so that he was looking at him. ‘I promise. You don’t need to say sorry.’

Shiro flicked his eyes away from him, biting his lip. 'Then I won't say it. But I'm still sorry.'

‘Okay.’ Lance said softly, brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek. ‘Do you wanna talk about it? We don’t have to, we really really don’t have to if you don’t want to, I promise.’

'...Later,' Shiro said after a second, leaning into his touch. 'Once we get back home. Not now.'

‘Okay.’ Lance said with a soft smile, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. ‘Okay, my love.’

'Give me a real kiss,' Shiro requested softly, curling his fingers in Lance's shirt. 'Please.'

Lance smiled, cupping Shiro’s face properly and pressing their lips together, gently moving them against each other.

Shiro sighed softly, relaxing further as he sank into the familiarity of Lance's lips, his touch, his presence.

Lance kissed him softly, carefully sliding into his lap and wrapping an arm around him, gently taking Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling softly, before soothing over it with his tongue.

Shiro tightened his grip around his waist, tracing small patterns on his lower back as he parted his lips.

Lance gently stroked his thumb over Shiro’s cheek as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, sliding it over Shiro’s and running it along the roof of his mouth.

Shiro made a soft noise in the back of his throat, slackening his jaw and letting Lance control the kiss.

Lance made a soft noise in response, licking into his mouth and exploring it with his tongue, pulling back a few moments later to take a breath, gently brushing their noses together and resting his forehead against Shiro’s.

Shiro brought his hands up to cup Lance's cheeks, brushing his thumbs over Lance's cheekbones.

Lance pressed another few soft kisses to his lips. ‘You ready to go, my love?’ He murmured softly, kissing him again.

'Yeah,' Shiro said, nodding and kissing him again.

‘Okay, baby.’ Lance smiled softly. ‘And hey-‘ He said gently, cupping Shiro’s face. ‘Don’t feel anxious about telling me later, yeah? We all have baggage, Shiro... I know I do. I’m not gonna get freaked out or run away, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I know that’s what I’m afraid of.’ He said with a soft smile. ‘But I’m here for you - always. I promise.’

'Always?' Shiro asked quietly, nuzzling into his palms.

‘Always always.’ Lance agreed, kissing his forehead.

'Okay,' Shiro whispered, closing his eyes. 'Okay.'

‘I’ve always got you, my love.’ He said softly, kissing his forehead again. ‘Always gonna be here for you. Now, let’s go on our date, yeah?’ He said with a soft smile.

'Yeah,' Shiro said, nodding. 'Sorry for derailing it so much.'

‘Hey, no more sorry’s.’ Lance reprimanded softly.

'Okay,' Shiro said, pecking his lips.

Lance smiled, pecking his lips again and sliding off of his lap and back into his own seat, bucking himself in and starting the car again.

'Um, can I hold your hand?' Shiro asked quietly.

‘Of course you can, my love.’ Lance said gently, reaching out to take Shiro’s hand, gripping the wheel with his other.

'Thank you,' Shiro said, kissing the back of his hand.

Lance smiled softly at him as he pulled out back onto the road, thankful that they were mostly straight roads from there, so it was easy to drive with only one hand on the wheel.

Shiro scooted over in his seat until he could rest his head on Lance's shoulder, knowing it was definitely unsafe driving but needing the comfort.

Lance smiled, kissing Shiro’s head. ‘Nearly there, sweetheart.’ He said softly, moving his hand with Shiro’s to flip the indicator on, stroking his thumb over Shiro’s hand.

'Okay,' Shiro said, nuzzling him. 'Can you give me a hug when we get there?'

‘Of course, my love. I was already planning on it.’ He smiled, kissing his head again.

'Thank you,' Shiro said, shifting his head to kiss his neck.

Lance gave a soft hum, tilting his head a little for Shiro and turning into a new road.

Shiro kissed his neck again, letting his eyes slip closed.

Lance smiled, pulling into the car park and parking. ‘We’re here, baby.’ He said as he turned off the engine.

'Hug time?' Shiro said, nuzzling him.

‘You wanna cuddle in the back seat for a minute?’ He asked with a smile.

'Yes, please,' Shiro said, nodding.

‘Okay, baby.’ Lance said softly, unbuckling and getting out, opening the back door and getting in, leaving it open so Shiro could get in too.

Shiro bit his lip and followed him, shutting the door behind him before burrowing into his chest.

Lance hummed softly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close and Shiro nestled into Lance's chest, hiding his face in his neck. Lancestroked soft patterns onto his back, kissing his head and Shiro sighed softly, nuzzling him.

He gently ran his fingertips under Shiro’s shirt, settling his hands on the small of his back, gently stroking over his skin and Shiro hummed in response, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Lance tipped his head down to gently kiss Shiro’s lips, holding him a little tighter against him. Shiro smiled softly against his lips, putting his hand on the side of Lances face and sliding his fingers into his hair. Lance made a soft noise of contentment in response, sliding a hand gently up Shiro’s back to rest at the nape of his neck.

Shiro made a soft noise against his mouth, curling his fingers in Lance's hair and Lance gently stroked his fingers over Shiro’s hair, cupping the back of his head and kissing him a little more deeply.

Shiro parted his lips, relaxing into Lance's chest and Lance gently slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, stroking the back of his head and making a soft noise of contentment as Shiro sucked on Lance's tongue gently, rubbing his fingertips over Lance's scalp.

Lance made another soft noise, gently pulling back for a moment. ‘We can always come back tomorrow and just have a cuddle night tonight, my love.’ He said gently, softly pressing their lips back together.

'It doesn't matter to me,' Shiro murmured.

‘You wanna go home then, baby?’ Lance asked gently, kissing his temple. ‘We can order a take out, if you want. Maybe actually watch a movie, this time.’ He said with a soft laugh.

'We'll come back, though, right?' Shiro asked, biting his lip guiltily.

Lance nodded with a smile. ‘Yeah, we’ll come back. I promise.’

'Okay. Sorry,' Shiro said, nuzzling him gently.

‘Hey.’ Lance said reprimandingly with a smile. ‘What did I say, hm? And besides, I just wanna spend time with you. It doesn’t matter to me if we’re out here doing something, or we’re snuggling on your couch, yeah? It’s you that I care about, baby, not the date.’

Shiro made a soft sound in the back of his throat, burying his face in Lance's neck. 'Take me home, then,' He mumbled, trying not to cry again.

Lance nodded, holding him tightly. ‘Okay, my love. Let’s go home.’ He said softly, kissing the side of his head, but not making to move or let him go.

'Can you drive from back here?' Shiro asked, snuggling into his chest.

Lance gave a soft laugh. ‘Mm, I don’t think I can, baby. But we can stay here a little longer before we go, if you want to.’

'Mkay. Stay a little longer,' Shiro said.

‘Good choice.’ Lance hummed, kissing his head.

Shiro felt so comfortable, sprawled out on Lance's chest and wrapped in his arms, so it really wasn't much of a surprise when his eyelids began to droop, his breath deepening as he slowly fell asleep.

Lance held Shiro as he slept, gently stroking over his skin, and humming softly. He didn’t want to wake him, but once the sun began to set he gently kissed his head and shook him awake. ‘Shiro, my love, we gotta go home now.’ He said gently.

Shiro whined softly in the back of his throat as he was shook from his sleep, too comfy to move. 'Mmm... Why d'you keep calling me that?'

‘Oh...’ Lance said softly, biting his lip. ‘Uh... I don’t know. It’s just- I don’t know, a pet name, I guess... just feels a bit more... intimate than baby...? I don’t know...’ He said self consciously.

'I like it,' Shiro purred softly, nuzzling him sleepily. 'No one's ever... called me that before.'

Lance gave a soft hum as he smiled, nuzzling him back. ‘Well, now I do, my love.’ He said softly, kissing his head.

'Mmm... okay,' Shiro mumbled, ready to fall back asleep.

‘You wanna just stay in the back and nap some more while I drive, sweetheart?’ Lance asked softly, brushing the front part of his hair from his face and kissing his forehead.

Shiro nodded, making a soft sound in the back of his throat.

‘Alright, my love.’ He said, kissing Shiro’s head and disentangling himself from him, strapping Shiro into the back of the car and getting back into the front.

Shiro whined unhappily when he lost Lance's warmth but settled down again quickly, exhaustion pulling at his mind and yanking him back into sleep.

Lance smiled softly at him in the rear view mirror, starting the engine and driving them home. He parked up once they were back, getting out and opening the back door, gently brushing through Shiro’s hair. 

‘We’re home, sweetheart.’ He said gently.

Shiro whined softly at being awoken again, reaching towards Lance with grabby hands. 'Carry me?'

Lance gave a soft laugh. ‘I can try, baby. I’m not very strong though, I must warn you.’ He said, unbuckling Shiro’s seat belt. ‘Where are your keys, baby?’

'In m' pocket,' Shiro mumbled, gesturing vaguely.

Lance managed to fish Shiro’s keys out of his pocket, and then scooped Shiro up into his arms, steadying himself and pushing his car door closed, beginning to walk slowly with Shiro towards the door to his apartment building.

Shiro made a happy noise in the back of his throat and curled around him, nuzzling into his neck as he carried him. Lance carefully carried him to his apartment, hesitating as they got there, but using the wall a little to help keep a hold of Shiro, he was able to unlock the door and carry him inside, closing it quickly behind him as the dogs rushed up to greet them.

Shiro made another noise at the sounds of his dogs, immediately comforted by their presence. Lance laughed softly, pushing past them and into the living room, sitting down on the sofa with Shiro in his lap, gently cradling his body against him. 

‘What’s got you so sleepy, sweetheart?’ He asked softly with an affectionate laugh, kissing his forehead.

'Breakdowns are tiring,' Shiro mumbled, nestling into Lance's embrace.

‘Mm, you’re right.’ Lance agreed, gently stroking his fingers over Shiro’s skin. ‘That’s okay, we can nap for awhile, my love. Then I’ll get us something to eat, yeah? Let me know when you’re hungry.’

'Mkay,' Shiro muttered, giving a small nod as his eyelids fluttered.

Lance moved a little, swinging his legs up onto the other end of the sofa and laying back against the arm rest, holding Shiro close to him and drawing gentle patterns onto his back.

Shiro settled back down and let out a content sigh, sleep slowly taking over again.

Shiro was roused slightly a little while later by the smell of food, his brow furrowing as he was pulled out of sleep. He blinked his eyelids and raised his head a little, looking around for the source and making a soft noise when he found it, slipping off the couch and out from underneath his dogs and stumbling into the kitchen, towards Lance. 

'Mm, baby,' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 'What are you, hmm, what are you doing? Smells... nice.'

‘Morning, beautiful.’ Lance said with a smile as he saw Shiro come in, going over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his jaw. ‘I’m making dinner. Is lasagna okay? You didn’t have much in.’ He said with a soft laugh.

'That's 'cause I can't cook,' Shiro mumbled, shoving his face into Lance's neck and wrapping his arms around him.

Lance laughed softly. ‘That’s okay, I can.’ He smiled, kissing the side of his head. ‘I can teach you.’

'Shit,' Shiro said, sighing softly as he registered what he just said. 'That was s'pposed to be a secret.'

Lance laughed softly. ‘And how long were you planning on keeping that a secret for, hm?’

'Forever,' Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

‘Forever?’ Lance asked with a soft gasp. ‘And you didn’t think I maybe would have noticed? Forever is a long time, my love.’ He said with a soft laugh. ‘Silly, baby.’ He said, nuzzling him back. ‘You don’t need to be ashamed that you can’t cook, just be grateful you have a boyfriend who can, hm?’

''M always grateful for you,' Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Lance gave a soft affectionate hum. ‘You’re sweet.’ He said, kissing his head. ‘You gonna help me finish, baby, or you gonna sit and watch the chef, hm?’

'Um... sit,' Shiro said, rubbing at his eyes.

‘Mm, I thought so.’ Lance smiled. ‘That's okay, sleepy baby. You sit down and let your sexy boyfriend take care of it.’ He grinned, gently leading Shiro over to a chair, and sitting him in it.

'Mkay, sexy,' Shiro said, patting his leg and pulling Crisco into his lap when he padded over.

Lance gave a soft laugh, going back over to the food and continuing to make it, blowing Shiro a kiss over his shoulder. Shiro caught the kiss sleepily, putting it in his pocket to save for later before blowing one back. Lance caught the kiss and smiled, biting his lip as he put it in his own pocket, turning back to the food. 

‘Plates, baby?’ He asked as he took the food off of the heat.

'What about them?' Shiro asked, face buried in Crisco's fur.

Lance laughed softly. ‘Where might I find them?’

Shiro made a noise and pointed at one of the cabinets.

Lance went over to the cabinets, getting the plates out and dishing the food up. ‘Here you are, my love.’ He said, bringing the plates over to the table and setting them down. ‘Cutlery?’

Shiro lifted his head and pointed to a drawer, setting Crisco back on the ground. 'Mm... this looks good, baby.'

‘Well, lets hope it tastes good.’ Lance said with a grin as he went to get the cutlery, handing Shiro a set and then sitting down at the table with his own.

'It will. Thank you for doing this,' Shiro said, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

Lance smiled softly. ‘You don’t need to thank me, it was my pleasure.’ He said, bringing Shiro’s knuckles to his own lips in turn.

Shiro smiled and took a bite, moaning softly at the way it tasted. 'Okay, baby, fuck. You definitely have to teach me.'

Lance laughed softly. ‘Yeah? It’s good?’ He asked, taking a bite of his own and humming in agreement.

'It's amazing,' Shiro said, smiling at him. 'Thank you.'

‘You’re very welcome.’ Lance replied with a smile. ‘And I will definitely teach you.’

'I'm gonna be bad at it,' Shiro warned. 'Like, horrific.'

‘Mm, that’s okay.’ Lance said with a soft laugh. ‘We can practice until you’re a little less horrific.’

'I hope you've got years to practice, then,' Shiro murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘Only the rest of forever.’ Lance said softly, biting his lip as he smiled.

'Good. 'Cause that's how long it's gonna take,' Shiro said, smiling back at him.

Lance laughed softly. ‘Just as well we’re gonna be together forever then, huh? Don’t worry, baby. I’ll teach you how to make something edible.’

'I can make mac and cheese,' Shiro grumbled. 'And eggs.'

Lance gave him a look. ‘Baby, you can’t live off of mac and cheese and eggs for the rest of your life.’

'Watch me,' Shiro said, pouting.

Lance gave a soft laugh. ‘Don’t think I won’t hesitate to invite Hunk round here to teach you himself.’ Lance said, raising an eyebrow. ‘Oh- he’s my best friend- he’s a chef.’

'No fair,' Shiro said, pouting. 'My best friend works on computers. You can't eat those.'

Lance grinned. ‘Sorry baby.’ He said unapologetically. ‘You should be grateful though, the only reason we’re eating this meal right now is because of him, otherwise I’d probably be in your shoes and would have ordered us a takeout.’ He said with a laugh.

'Then I demand to meet this magical chef man who taught you everything you know,' Shiro said, slumping in his chair and crossing his arms.

‘Well, I’m sure he’ll be amenable.’ Lance said with a soft laugh. ‘He’s pretty much desperate to meet you, let me tell you.’

'Oh?' Shiro said leaning forward and resting his chin in his hand. 'And when did you tell him about me?'

Lance flushed deeply as he realised what he’d said. ‘Um... don’t make fun of me.’ He pouted. ‘The, uh, day we met...?’

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. 'We talked for like, 5 minutes.'

‘Yes, I know!’ Lance protested in a whine. ‘But you’re really really gorgeous, okay?’

Shiro laughed again, covering his face with his hand as he blushed softly. 'Did you tell him we're dating, then?'

‘I did.’ He said, covering his own face with his hands. ‘Look, I’m really gay for you, okay? You cannot judge me.’ He whined with a soft laugh.

'I would never,' Shiro grinned, leaning across the table to press a kiss to his forehead. 'I think it's cute.'

Lance pouted. ‘I’m coming to sit in your lap.’ He said, still pouting as he got up, sliding his plate over next to Shiro’s and clambering into his lap, burying his face in his neck.

'Don't pout, baby,' Shiro said, wrapping his arms around Lance and holding him tightly.

Lance made a noise, pouting harder. ‘I’m embarrassed, let me pout.’ He mumbled into his neck.

'Why're you embarrassed? You're adorable,' Shiro said, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance whined. ‘I just ammmm.’

'Okay,' Shiro said, laughing softly and kissing the side of his head.

Lance whined again, nuzzling him gently. ‘You know he’s gonna give you ‘the talk’, right?’

'The shovel talk or the sex talk?' Shiro asked with a grin, nuzzling him back. 'Or both?'

Lance laughed softly. ‘Mm, probably both. He really should trust my decision making skills more... then again, sometimes they’re not great. But this one, I must say, is the best one I’ve ever made.’ He said with a smile, kissing Shiro’s jaw softly.

'Yeah,' Shiro said softly, running his fingers through Lance's hair absentmindedly. 'I feel that.'

‘This is gonna get cold.’ Lance said softly, getting a forkful of food and offering it to Shiro.

Shiro opened his mouth and accepted the forkful, smiling at Lance as he chewed.

‘Are you feeling better now, sweetheart?’ Lance asked softly as he fed him another forkful.

Shiro gave a small nod as he ate, flicking his eyes away from him.

‘Are you sure...?’ He asked softly, gently nuzzling him. ‘It’s okay if you’re not, my love.’

Shiro tensed slightly at the name Lance called him, letting out a shaky breath. 'I don't know.'

‘You wanna talk about it, baby?’ He asked softly, gently cupping the back of Shiro’s head.

'Do I want to? No. Should I? Yes,' Shiro said quietly.

Lance said nothing for a moment. ‘You don’t have to say anything that you’re not ready to, my love.’

Shiro breath hitched in his chest, and he barely held back a whimper. Why did Lance keep calling him that?

'I'll never be ready, Lance.'

Lance bit his lip. ‘I don’t know what to say, my love. If you think it’s something we should talk about, then we should talk about it... we don’t have to talk about it right now though, if you don’t feel comfortable, sweetheart.’

'If we don't talk about it right now, we never will,' Shiro muttered, clenching his jaw slightly.

‘D’you wanna go and sit back on the sofa?’ Lance asked softly. ‘It’ll be more comfy.’

Shiro nodded, scooping Lance into his arms and carrying them to the couch, sitting down again.

Lance kissed his cheek, gently settling against him, softly resting his hand on the other side of his neck, gently brushing his thumb over the side of his jaw.

'I guess we can start with, um... Do you have any questions? Anything you want to know? Anything you've... heard, maybe?' Shiro asked, looping his arms around Lance's waist and holding him tightly.

Lance kissed his cheek again softly. ‘Well... your class mentioned about your arm, and a bad relationship. But that’s all I’ve heard, baby.’ He said softly.

'They're... Kind of related,' Shiro said, licking his lips nervously. 'Which do you want first?'

‘Uh... maybe just, start at the beginning?’ Lance asked softly, gently nuzzling against him to try and soothe him.

'Okay,' Shiro said, blowing out a breath and bouncing his leg quickly. 'Okay. Just, real quick, before I start. I'm gonna stick to the main events, okay? Because, there's a lot I could talk about, but most of it doesn't matter anymore, and I don't want to make you sad or feel like you need to pity me, or... Or anything like that. If you want me to tell you more later, I can, but just... We'll be here forever if I try to do it now.'

‘Okay, baby.’ Lance said softly with a nod.

'Okay. So. I've dated... quite a few guys before you. And they've all been... complete assholes. Not a single one of them have treated me like... like they should have. And I, for some fucked up reasons that I don't even fully understand, have always stayed with them. I never had the mind to leave them, or tell someone, or stop dating men like that in the first place, and I... I've paid the price for that. 

'But the worst one was around two years ago. I had been dating this particular person for a few years prior to then, and it hadn't been anything that I considered unusual, but towards the end of our relationship it got... worse. Much worse. There was never a break, never a calm before the storm, never a time where I wasn't tense and paranoid and afraid. He was upset with me all the time, constantly hunting me down to yell at me for things I'd never done, punishing me for crimes I hadn't committed, preventing me from leaving the house to do anything other than go to work. I was constantly on edge, constantly in pain, constantly wishing I had the guts to leave him. 

'And then I made the mistake of getting in the car with him. I don't even know what it was that set him off, but he started driving like a fucking maniac, screaming at me and laying on the gas pedal and weaving through traffic. So, as you can probably guess, we crashed. He killed a mother and her daughter in a head on collision. Two people died, and I lost my arm in that crash, and he walked away with nothing but a crumpled car.

'It was after that, during my time away from him in the hospital that was spent grieving, grieving over the things he'd taken from that mother and daughter and the things he'd taken from their family and the things he'd taken from me, that I finally decided enough was enough. I didn't go back after that. I refused to let the hospital tell him anything about me or how I was doing, refused to go back and get my stuff, refused to think of that place and that man and that situation I had spent far too long allowing myself to be in. 

'The day I walked out of the hospital, missing a limb and a big part of who I'd come to know myself as, I decided to start over. A big part of my healing process was isolation. I cut out everyone who wasn't absolutely essential. I didn't let people get too close, didn't let them learn who I was, didn't let myself be available and connect with other people. That was when I started buying my pets, because I needed something to fill my new barren apartment but I couldn't stomach the thought of inviting another person inside. 

'It took me a long time to become myself again, to figure out who I wanted to be and who I was as my own individual instead of someone who was expected to live for someone else. I had, and still have, a lot of trust issues, because evidently I'm not very capable of surrounding myself with people who are good to me, and I've been tricked so many times and am so fucking aware that I can't tell the difference between a real person and a fake one that it's... It's hard to let people in. But you... You feel different. So I'm just... really hoping you don't turn out like everyone else.'

‘Fuck.’ Lance said softly. ‘You- god.’ He said, biting his lip and gently cupping Shiro’s face. ‘You deserve to be loved and cherished and absolutely nothing less than that. I don’t- _understand_ how anyone could do that to you...’ He said, swallowing thickly. ‘But I will _never_. I swear to you right now, my love. I would never treat you with anything less, let _alone_... okay?’

'Do you mean it?' Shiro asked, swallowing and searching his face closely. 'When you... When you call me 'my love', do you mean it?'

‘You mean- do I love you?’ Lance asked softly.

'Yeah,' Shiro said, giving a small nod.

Lance smiled softly. ‘I think that I’m not strictly allowed to call it ‘love’ yet, because Hunk will tell me that I barely know you, and he’s right, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I think that I’m not allowed to say that I love you yet, because I’m quite possibly too infatuated to be sure of myself, but I know that I care about you so so much, and that you make me so happy and that I want for us to get to a stage where I can tell you I’m in love with you and have you believe me. I know that I want to be with you for as long as I can possibly hold onto you for, and I want to cherish you and protect you and make you laugh and hold you and kiss you and make you happy for the rest of our lives. So if I’m allowed to tell you that I love you... then I love you. But I also think that you’ll have to wait until we’ve known each other a little bit longer and we’re a little bit past our honeymoon phase before I’m strictly allowed to say so.’

Shiro made a soft sound in the back of his throat, crawling carefully into Lance's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his skin.

‘I’ve got you, baby.’ Lance said softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and holding him close, gently stroking his back.

'How are you real?' Shiro whispered softly, clinging to him tightly.

‘Trust me, I’m still asking the same thing about you, sweetheart.’ Lance said with a soft smile, kissing his head, gently slipping his hands under Shiro’s shirt and soothingly rubbing over his back.

Shiro made another soft noise and nestled against him, clenching his eyes shut as he let himself be soothed by Lance's presence.

‘Can I take this off, my darling?’ He asked softly, gently tugging Shiro’s shirt up.

Shiro nodded, leaning back enough for Lance to pull his shirt over his head.

Lance carefully pulled Shiro’s shirt off, gently guiding Shiro’s head back to rest in the crook of his neck, kissing the side of his head and carefully tracing over the scars on his back, looking down at them over Shiro’s shoulder. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s shoulder and continued to trace soft patterns over his skin, lingering on his scars as he went.

Shiro wrapped himself around Lance, pressing their bodies as close as he could. He closed his eyes and breathed in Lance's scent, the smell of clean laundry and vanilla and the ocean breeze, and let himself relax under the careful rhythm of Lance's fingertips on his skin. 

He'd never felt so safe in someone's arms before, had never felt so content, as if he could stay there for the rest of eternity and never bat an eye. 

Everything with Lance was so easy, so simple, so effortless. He didn't know how to feel about it, if he was being quite honest. It felt almost too easy, like any day now Lance would wake up and realize that Shiro had been a fun notch in his belt but he wasn't what he wanted, and leave Shiro brokenhearted in the dust. 

Shiro felt pretty confident that Lance wasn't like the other men he'd dated, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It didn't mean he could love Shiro and all the dark corners of his past, didn't mean he even wanted to. 

And Shiro was wary of the day he'd make that determination, that he'd approach Shiro with that sheepish look on his face and tell him he was sorry, but it just wasn't going to work between them anymore. 

Because he'd had people beat him for being broken in the past, before the most pivotal moments of his life had even occurred, and he didn't even know what he could be considered now.

All he knew was that he was far from whole, and it would be a hurtful but understandable decision for Lance to tell him he didn't want to deal with that. 

Shiro's baggage was clutched tightly in his fists, and he didn't know how long it would take for him to be able to put it down. He'd never really had a reason to try, because he'd always felt as if it was something he deserved, something he owed himself to drag around, something he'd be lost without. 

But now, the thought of carrying it with him and allowing it to affect him made his chest feel tight and uncomfortable. He wanted to let go, to move on, to forget, to learn and know and remember that love wasn't what he thought it was in the past. 

But reteaching himself everything he thought he knew would be hard. It would be so incredibly difficult. He just hoped that Lance would be by his side to help him, to stand next to him and murmur soft words to him in the dark as he worked through the things he'd spent so long running from. 

Because he knew for a fact he couldn't do any of this on his own. He'd never been able to, which was one of the reasons he found himself with so many people who just wanted to use him. 

But hopefully, with Lance, he wouldn't have to. Hopefully, with Lance, he'd finally have someone willing to give him support without asking for the world in return. 

Because he'd always been too giving, and his partners had always been too taking, and having to go through the process of giving and losing over and over and over again even one more time would be enough to permanently break him. 

He didn't want to be broken. He wanted to be Shiro. And he wanted Lance to be a part of that.

‘I can practically hear you thinking from here, sweet pea.’ Lance said gently, holding him close. ‘Quieten that pretty head of yours, hm?’ He said, pressing a few soft kisses to his head.

'Sorry,' Shiro mumbled softly, his train of thought slipping away as he nuzzled Lance gently.

Lance hummed softly. ‘There’s my good boy.’ He murmured, bringing one hand up to gently brush through Shiro’s hair. ‘I’ve got you, you don’t need to worry, yeah? Save all your bad thoughts for another day, baby. I’ve got you.’

'Okay,' Shiro said softly, tightening his grip on Lance slightly. 'Okay.'

‘Good boy, sweetheart.’ Lance said gently, giving a soft hum as he laced through Shiro’s hair. ‘You don’t need to think about any of it, I’ve got you, just let go, my darling.’

Shiro made a soft noise, melting into Lance's chest as he relaxed against him, eyelids fluttering shut. He felt everything in his mind slip away, the only thing left behind being Lance, his soft voice and his gentle fingertips and his grounding warmth pressed against his chest. 

It was nice, so incredibly nice to let everything go, to let Lance hold him and help him and soothe him over an edge he rarely let himself tip over. He felt light, relaxed, calm, like nothing bad could touch him, and he wanted to stay like that forever.

‘There you go, my angel.’ Lance said gently, kissing his head softly. ‘There you go, so good, baby.’

Shiro made another noise and snuggled closer to him, fisting handfuls of Lance's shirt.

‘I’ve got you.’ Lance murmured, firmly wrapping his arm around Shiro’s back and holding him against his chest. ‘I’ve always got you, yeah? You don’t need to deal with it alone anymore, I’m here and I’ve got you.’ He said, gently nuzzling his head.

Shiro whimpered softly, nuzzling Lance back and hiding his face in his skin.

Lance made a soft sound, kissing his head. ‘Off the record, I love you.’ He murmured softly against his hair. ‘Just wanna love and protect you for always, just wanna make you feel happy and safe and loved, my darling, just wanna give you everything you deserve.’

Tears pricked in Shiro's eyes at Lance's words, not holding off for very long before they were slipping down his cheeks, dampening Lance's skin as they went. He began to tremble in Lance's arms, overwhelmed with emotion and warmth and happiness, trust and need and love. 

He didn't know how to tell Lance he appreciated him, that he loved him too even if he couldn't say it, that he needed and wanted him to stick around for the rest of forever. It seemed like what he was feeling was impossible to express, at least in that moment, so he didn't try.

'Thank you,' he whispered instead, soft and grateful.

Lance rested his lips against Shiro’s head, gently rocking him as he cried, stroking over his back soothingly. 

‘You are so precious to me.’ Lance murmured softly.

Shiro hiccuped softly, clutching at Lance and clenching his eyes shut as more tears escaped from them.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart.’ Lance soothed softly, holding Shiro tightly to him. ‘It’s okay.’

Shiro didn't know how long he spent there, wrapped in Lance's arms as he cried and trembled and whimpered, but he felt exhausted by the time he finally calmed down, boneless and numb and heavy. He knew he was probably bothering Lance but he didn't want to move, didn't have to energy to pull himself up and apologize and let Lance have his space. Shiro liked having him close. He liked feeling his warmth, smelling his scent, hearing his heart. 

So he didn't move, carefully nuzzled him instead, and waited for Lance to politely ask him to move.

Lance smiled softly, nuzzling him back, glad that Shiro had finally relaxed. ‘Are you ready to go to bed, pretty baby?’ He asked gently. ‘We can cuddle more there, if you want, angel.’

Shiro nodded against him, making a soft sound of agreement.

‘Mm, do you wanna give everyone their dinner while I get my bag from the car, sweet pea? Then we can cuddle in bed and we don’t have to get up again.’ He said softly, kissing his head.

'Are you gonna be gone long?' Shiro asked quietly.

‘No, my darling.’ Lance shook his head. ‘Just down to my car and back up again, yeah? I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.’

'Okay,' Shiro said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

‘Come on then, sweetheart.’ Lance said, hooking his arms under Shiro’s thighs and carefully lifting him up, standing up with him. He stood holding him for a moment, and then carefully put him down, kissing Shiro’s forehead. ‘Go feed your babies, sweetheart. I’ll be back before you’re done, promise.’

'Gimmie a kiss?' Shiro asked, making small grabby hands at him.

‘Of course, darling.’ Lance smiled, gently cupping his face and kissing him softly and Shiro made a soft sound against his lips, whining when Lance pulled away again. 

'Hurry back,' He pouted before turning to head down the hall towards the pet room.

Shiro fed his animals slowly, stroking and petting and loving them as he gave them food, soaking in their attention as he waited for Lance to return.

It wasn’t long before he heard Lance pad into Shiro’s animal room and felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed against his shoulder blade, feeling Lance’s bare chest against his back and realising he must have changed into his pyjamas already.

Shiro melted slightly in his embrace as he finished feeding his pets, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

'Hi. I missed you.'

‘I missed you too.’ Lance said softly, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder as he finished up, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. ‘Ready for bed, sweetheart? Wanna hold you and kiss you.’

'Mmhmm,' Shiro nodded, turning in Lance's arms and pushing his face into his neck.

Lance slid his hands round the back of Shiro’s thighs and picked him up. ‘I need to start working out.’ He said with a soft laugh, carrying Shiro into the bedroom. ‘I like carrying you.’ He said with a soft smile as he sat him down on the bed.

'Sorry. I'm heavy,' Shiro mumbled, pulling Lance onto the bed with him.

Lance shrugged and made a non committal noise. ‘It’s all those pretty muscles, my darling.’ He said, pressing a kiss over Shiro’s chest, looking up at him with a gentle smile. ‘I’m just incredibly weak.’ He said with a soft laugh.

Shiro shook his head, pouting slightly. 'You're not weak.'

‘Mm, I definitely am.’ Lance said with a small giggle, kissing Shiro’s chest again. ‘I think the last time I went to the gym I was in college...’

'Then come to the gym with me,' Shiro said, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair and playing with the soft strands.

Lance hummed softly. ‘Mm, okay. Fair warning though, I’ll probably get a boner. Just putting it out there.’

'Oh, no,' Shiro said, giggling softly. 'That sounds awful.'

Lance giggled with him, moving up Shiro’s body a little and gently rubbing their noses together. 

‘Absolutely terrible,’ he agreed.

Shiro smiled and pressed their lips together softly, lightly cupping the back of Lance's head.

Lance smiled against his lips, gently resting his hand at the base of Shiro’s neck. ‘Mm, when we have a house one day we should have a gym, then I can get as many boners as I want watching my gorgeous boyfriend do hot things.’

'Anything you want,' Shiro said, bringing his other hand up to cup Lance's cheek and brush his thumb along his cheekbone.

‘Anything I want?’ Lance asked with an affectionate smile, leaning into Shiro’s touch, nuzzling against his hand.

'Anything,' Shiro confirmed, nodding.

‘How did I manage to find such a wonderful person, hm?’ Lance asked softly, brushing their lips together. ‘How did I get such a wonderful boyfriend...?’

'I should be asking the same thing,' Shiro murmured quietly.

‘I really feel like the luckiest person in the whole wide world,’ Lance smiled, gently pressing their foreheads together.

'Aside from me?' Shiro asked, letting his eyes slip closed as Lance rested against him. 'No one's luckier than me.'

‘I think we’re the same amount of lucky.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, gently tracing his fingers over Shiro’s collar bones. ‘Or maybe it was fate, hm? You and me?’

'Mmm,' Shiro said, giving Lance a small smile. 'Maybe so.'

Lance gently cupped Shiro’s face, brushing his thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip and then gently catching it between his teeth.

‘Can I tell you something?’ He asked softly, kissing over where he’d caught his lip.

'Of course,' Shiro murmured, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair and Lance leaned into the touch with a contented hum.

‘I’m so completely overwhelmed with emotions right now that I think I absolutely have no choice but to call it love.’ He said with a gentle smile, kissing his jaw. ‘Off the record, of course.’ He added with a soft laugh, nuzzling him.

'Off the record,' Shiro said, taking a deep breath and nuzzling him back, 'love terrifies me.'

‘That’s why it’s off the record, angel.’ Lance said gently. ‘It’s a let me tell you how much I’m feeling without that pressure... I promise you I won’t say it for real until I’m a hundred percent sure I’m in love with you, okay?’ He smiled, gently brushing their lips together. ‘I promise.’

'Okay,' Shiro whispered, giving a small nod and curling his fingers in Lance's hair.

‘You’ll do the same for me?’ Lance asked softly, gently brushing Shiro’s hair from his face and holding it back for a moment, pressing their foreheads together. 

'It might... It might take me a long time to be able to say it,' Shiro said quietly, biting his lip. 'Even if that's how I feel.'

‘That’s okay.’ Lance said softly, gently stroking Shiro’s cheek. ‘You don’t ever need to say anything you’re not ready to, sweetheart.’

Shiro's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Lance's touch, making a soft noise. 'Thank you.'

‘You don’t need to thank me, darling.’ Lance smiled softly, brushing his thumb over his cheek bone and pressing a soft kiss there. ‘You’re so pretty...’ He murmured.

'You think so?' Shiro asked softly.

‘Of course I do.’ Lance said with a soft hum, gently stroking his face still. ‘You’re so incredibly beautiful.’

Shiro blushed softly, turning his face to press a kiss to Lance's palm.

‘My pretty baby, were you planning on sleeping in these jeans?’ He asked with a soft teasing smile, running a hand down Shiro’s chest to his waistband. ‘Where are your pyjamas, my love?’

'Bottom drawer,' Shiro answered softly, nodding towards his dresser.

Lance clambered off of him and went to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer. ‘Take your jeans off, beautiful.’

Shiro nodded wordlessly and tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans, pushing them down his hips and onto the floor as Lance rummaged in his drawer, picking out a pair of pyjama bottoms and coming back over to the bed.

Shiro reached out to take the pants from Lance, frowning questioningly when Lance kept them away from him.

‘I didn’t say you could put them on yet.’ Lance said with a teasing smile.

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. 'I see.'

‘Where would be the fun in that?’ Lance asked, putting them down on Shiro’s bedside table.

Shiro smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. 'Mm, you're right.'

‘I didn’t really get a chance to give you a proper blow job.’ Lance murmured softly, dragging Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth. ‘I wanna take my time with you. And you’re not allowed to tell me not to tease, teasing is my speciality.’ He said with a grin.

'I guess I'll allow it,' Shiro said, giving him a small smile and a kiss.

‘You guess.’ Lance repeated softly, smiling and gently reaching down to trace his fingers over Shiro’s underwear.

'Mm,' Shiro hummed, nodding.

Lance gave a soft amused smile, kissing his lips softly before shuffling down the bed and settling between Shiro’s legs, resting his head on his hip, gently tracing his fingers over his underwear as he looked up at him.

Shiro slid his fingers into Lance's hair, brushing through the strands slowly. Lance hummed softly, nuzzling his cock through the fabric, pressing soft kisses over it which quickly turned into wet ones, pressing his tongue over him. Shiro shivered slightly as he let out a soft sigh, the warmth of Lance's tongue grounding and pleasant. 

Lance continued mouthing over him for a few minutes until the fabric of his underwear over his cock was wet and clinging to him. 

‘Mm, up.’ He said softly, tapping Shiro’s hips as he hooked his fingers into his waistband.

Shiro lifted his hips obediently, allowing Lance to pull his underwear down them.

Lance pulled his underwear down and off completely, dropping them off the edge of the bed, nuzzling back against his now bare cock, pressing gentle kisses against his shaft and Shiro made a soft noise in the back of his throat, cock twitching against his lips.

He hummed softly, kissing down to his balls and sucking one into his mouth, gently taking Shiro’s cock in his hand as he did so, fingers loosely wrapped around him and Shiro moaned softly, head tipping back slightly in pleasure.

Lance gave a soft moan in response around him, suckling softly and beginning to slowly stroke his hand over his cock.

Shiro hummed, legs spreading slightly wider as he ran his fingers through Lance's hair. He pulled off, kissing over his skin and back up his cock, gently lapping at his head and bringing his hands to gently fondle his balls where he’d just released them from his mouth.

'Lance...' Shiro moaned softly, curling his fingers in the strands of Lance's hair.

Lance hummed softly, looking up at him as he wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock and sucked softly.

Shiro whimpered softly at the teasing pressure around the head of his cock, biting his lip. Lance ran his tongue through Shiro's slit a few times, stroking his hand over the rest of his cock and Shiro moaned, cock twitching slightly in his grip.

Lance looked up at him with a playful smile before taking the head of Shiro’s cock back between his lips and sinking down onto it with a soft hum, taking in as much as he comfortably could.

'L-Lance,' Shiro gasped softly, biting at his lip.

Lance moaned softly around him, relaxing his throat and taking him in the rest of the way, swallowing around him and looking up at him.

'Fuck,' Shiro cursed softly, hips twitching as he looked down at him.

Lance swallowed, sucking as he pulled off, bobbing back down and then pulling off for a moment to catch his breath, flicking his tongue through Shiro’s slit a few times.

Shiro moaned, twisting his fingers in Lance's hair and tugging slightly and Lance moaned at the tug, sinking back down onto his cock and sucking, teasing his tongue over the underside of it as he went.

Shiro groaned lowly, rocking his hips into his mouth slightly, and Lance made a soft noise at that, pulling up a little and looking up at Shiro, waiting for him to push back in.

Shiro met his eyes and pushed his hips up again, biting his lip as he set a slow, careful pace and Lance moaned softly, keeping his gaze as Shiro pushed his cock into his mouth as Lance bobbed his head in time with each of Shiro’s slow thrusts.

Shiro brushed his fingers through Lance's hair, scratching along his scalp slightly as he fucked his cock into Lance's mouth, slow and almost sweet.

Lance moaned softly, bobbing his head a little lower with each thrust until he was taking most of Shiro’s cock into his mouth and Shiro moaned lowly, tipping his head back a little as he curled his fingers in Lance's hair.

Lance pulled off completely, giving Shiro a teasing smile and biting his lip. Shiro ran his thumb along Lance's bottom lip, tugging it to the side before letting it snap back into place. Lance made a soft sound, gently biting at the pad of Shiro’s thumb and sucking it into his mouth.

Shiro but his lip and stroked his fingertips along Lance's cheek with the other hand, tracing the freckles scattered across his skin. Lance hummed softly, gently nibbling at his thumb as he wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking over it and Shiro moaned softly, carefully pushing his cock into Lance's hand.

Lance released Shiro’s thumb from his mouth, going back to his cock and pressing gentle teasing kisses to its head as he looked at him. Shiro bit his lip, watching Lance with hooded eyes as his cock twitched slightly against his lips.

‘Ask me nicely.’ Lance murmured, swirling his tongue around his head and then pulling back again.

'Pretty please?' Shiro asked softly, licking his lips slightly.

Lance hummed softly, pressing wet kisses down his shaft. ‘Tell me what you want, beautiful.’ He murmured, looking up at him as he licked back up to his tip and teasingly flicked his tongue through his slit.

'Don't know,' Shiro said, a shiver running down his spine. 'Just want you.'

Lance rolled his eyes playfully. ‘You’re silly, pretty baby.’ He smiled, nudging Shiro’s cock against his lips and gently taking it back into his mouth, sucking as he went.

'H-How?' Shiro asked, moaning softly.

‘You know what you want.’ Lance said softly with a teasing smirk, pulling off again and gently kissing at his shaft. ‘You just don’t wanna say it out loud.’ He hummed softly. ‘Lucky for you, I know exactly what you want, pretty baby.’

'What do I want, then?' Shiro asked, giving him a soft, challenging look.

‘You wanna be back down my throat.’ He murmured, meeting and holding his gaze, gently teasing the head of his cock with feather light kisses. ‘You just wanna cum for me, baby, don’t you?’

Shiro whimpered softly, hips bucking slightly. 'Y-Yeah...'

‘Mm, that’s what I thought.’ He said, taking Shiro’s cock deep into his throat.

Shiro moaned breathlessly, legs spreading wider as he pushed his cock into the heat of Lance's mouth. Lance moaned around him, sucking hard and gently playing with his balls.

Shiro slid his hand into Lance's hair, twisting his fingers in the strands as he rocked his hips into his mouth slowly. Lance didn’t move this time, just let Shiro take what he wanted from him, relaxing his throat and teasing his tongue over his shaft as he pushed it into his mouth.

Shiro cupped the back of his head and sped up his hips, moaning lowly as he fucked his mouth. 'Lance…'

Lance moaned in response, looking up at him and squeezing his balls gently.

Shiro cursed softly, cock twitching slightly.

Lance made another noise around him, squeezing his balls again and softly massaging them between his fingers.

'God,' Shiro moaned, head tipping back slightly.

Lance bobbed his head as Shiro thrust into his mouth, sucking at his cock and teasing his tongue over it, moaning softly around him.

'Fuck, baby, you feel incredible...' Shiro moaned, hips thrusting slightly faster.

Lance moaned at the praise, sinking down further onto Shiro’s cock with each thrust until his nose was brushing his abdomen and he was giving soft whines around him.

'Fuck, baby,' Shiro moaned, hips stuttering slightly as he continued.

Lance whimpered again, looking up at him as he swirled his tongue around his shaft, choking a little as he sank down a little too fast but quickly collecting himself, swallowing around him and gently squeezing his balls.

Shiro moaned helplessly, running his fingers through Lance's hair. 'God, how are you so fucking hot?'

Lance moaned softly, looking up at him and winking as he took his cock all the way into his throat again and swallowed around him.

'A-Ah,' Shiro moaned, hips bucking into Lance's mouth.

Lance choked a little again, throat convulsing around him, but he steeled himself and sucked hard, tears pricking his eyes.

'Fuck, gonna cum,' Shiro moaned, hips thrusting into Lance's mouth. 'Fuck.'

Lance looked up at him with watery eyes, swallowing around his cock, teasing his tongue over the underside of it as he sucked.

Shiro moaned loudly, spine arching as he fucked his hips into Lance's mouth, spilling down his throat.

Lance moaned, swallowing as much as he could before finally pulling off of his cock, panting and resting his head on Shiro’s thigh, looking up at him with a tired smile.

Shiro smiled back and brushed his fingers through Lance's hair, massaging his scalp slowly. 'You're so perfect.'

Lance gave a soft contented hum, pressing a kiss to the flesh of his thigh. ‘You’re too sweet to me.’ He smiled softly.

'You deserve more than I could ever hope to give you,' Shiro said, cupping his cheek softly.

‘I’m afraid, my darling, that you are exactly what I deserve.’ He said, smiling at Shiro lovingly and turning his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s palm.

'I hope so,' Shiro said softly, running his thumb along Lance's cheekbone.

‘I know so.’ Lance said softly, gently resting his hand over Shiro’s and stroking his thumb over his skin.

'Get up here and kiss me,' Shiro murmured, tapping his thumb on Lance's cheek.

Lance hummed softly, smiling up at him. ‘But maybe I’m not finished with you yet…’

'Oh?' Shiro said, curling his fingers gently in Lance's hair.

‘Oh.’ Lance agreed, gently pushing Shiro’s thighs apart and kissing over his skin. ‘I was just thinking... that you have such pretty thighs, baby.’ He said softly, lightly nipping. ‘And I really, really, just wanna do this.’ He said, glancing up at him and sucking some of the skin into his mouth, gently biting down as he did so, so that it would bruise.

Shiro moaned softly, biting his lip and watching intently as Lance sucked a mark into his skin. 'Lance...'

‘Mmm?’ Lance asked, curling his lip into a smile and moving to another spot a little higher up, sucking a little harder.

'F-Feels good,' Shiro moaned, his breath catching in his throat.

‘Good.’ Lance murmured, gently lifting Shiro’s thigh and resting it over his shoulder, biting and nipping and sucking at his skin, littering it with marks.

Shiro moaned, head tipping back as Lance continued to suck marks into his skin. Lance kept leaving marks higher and higher up his thigh until eventually he looked up at Shiro with a soft hum. 

‘Baby...?’

'Yeah?' Shiro asked, panting softly.

‘Can I eat you out?’ He murmured, still pressing soft kisses over his inner thigh.

Shiro made a soft noise, biting his lip. 'Y-Yeah.'

Lance hummed softly, pushing Shiro’s other leg so it half dangled off the bed, keeping his other hooked over his shoulder and he nipped at the skin close to his entrance before lightly flicking his tongue over his hole.

Shiro made a soft noise, pressing his hips against Lance's tongue subconsciously. Lance gently stroked over Shiro’s thighs, pressing his tongue against him more firmly, lapping over his hole.

Shiro gasped softly, legs spreading wider. 'Mmm...'

Lance grazed his teeth over his rim, gently nibbling at it before pushing his tongue slowly into him.

Shiro moaned shakily, shifting his hips. 'Lance, baby, fuck...'

Lance huffed a soft laugh against him, stroking over his thighs to soothe him as he licked into him, teeth catching again on his rim.

Shiro moaned breathily, biting his lip. 'Fuck...'

‘Lube, sweetheart.’ Lance murmured, briefly looking up to say, and then burying his tongue back inside of Shiro, moaning softly.

Shiro moaned and grabbed the lube from the drawer, setting it on the bed beside them.

‘Thanks, gorgeous.’ Lance said softly, sucking at his rim and nibbling lightly.

'Y-You're welcome,' Shiro moaned softly, biting his lip.

‘Can I finger you, pretty baby?’ He asked softly, looking up at him and gently rubbing the tips of his fingers over his entrance.

'Y-Yeah,' Shiro said, nodding. 'Please.'

‘Mm, there’s my good boy.’ Lance hummed softly, pressing a kiss to one of the marks on his thigh as he uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers, gently easing one into him. ‘When was the last time you did this, pretty baby?’

'A l-long time ago,' Shiro said, breathing a moan and biting his lip.

Lance hummed softly in acknowledgement, keeping his movements gentle and slow as he pushed his finger into him. ‘I’ll take care of you, baby boy.’ He murmured softly, kissing over his thigh again.

Shiro groaned softly, wondering how he'd managed to get someone so wonderful in his life. 'T-Thank you...'

‘Tell me if it’s uncomfy, sweetheart.’ Lance said softly, stilling his hand to let Shiro adjust to being stretched again as he gently wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

'It feels okay,' Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance nodded, kissing his hip bone and gently beginning to thrust his finger into him and Shiro moaned softly, shifting his hips slightly.

Lance gently began to stroke his hand over Shiro’s cock as he worked his finger into him, slowly stretching him out for another.

'Ah...' Shiro moaned softly, letting his eyes fall shut.

Lance carefully eased a second finger into him, slowly pushing them in. ‘Okay, baby?’ He checked softly.

'G-Good,' Shiro said, his voice tight.

Lance hummed softly in response, carefully pulling them back out and thrusting back into him, lightly jerking him off as he did so.

'A-Ah,' Shiro moaned, thighs shaking.

Lance leant back down to lightly bite at his thigh, sucking another mark into his skin as he stretched him.

'Feels good,' Shiro moaned, chewing his lip.

‘Yeah?’ Lance asked softly, looking up at him as he felt around for his prostate.

Shiro choked on a moan as Lance pressed against his prostate, hips jerking. 'Mmnn... Yeah...'

‘There, baby?’ Lance asked softly, quirking his lip into a smile as he gently rubbed over it.

'Ah, ah,' Shiro moaned breathlessly, grinding down against his fingers.

‘Sound so pretty for me, sweetheart.’ Lance said softly, pressing a little more firmly, squeezing his cock a little as he did so.

'A-Ah! Ah...' Shiro moaned, hitching his hips up to push his cock into Lance's fist, clenching around his fingers.

Lance sped up his hand movements, quickly running his fist over Shiro’s cock, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, making sure to aim for Shiro’s prostate.

'L-Lance! Lance, fuck,' Shiro moaned, arching his back.

‘I got you, baby boy.’ Lance soothed softly, thrusting in his fingers again, a little harder and carefully teasing his tongue around the head of his cock as he jerked him off.

'Ah, ah, ah,' Shiro moaned breathlessly, fucking his hips back and forth between his mouth and his fingers.

Lance carefully eased a third finger into him once he thought he was stretched enough, thrusting directly against his prostate, eager to draw more noises from Shiro.

'F-Fuck! L-Lance...' Shiro moaned, hips grinding desperately onto his fingers.

‘Close, pretty baby?’ Lance asked, flicking his tongue through Shiro’s slit as he continued his movements.

'Yes, yes,' Shiro gasped, clutching fistfuls of the sheets as he bucked his hips.

‘Cum for me then, my beautiful boy.’ He instructed softly.

Shiro moaned, muscles tensing as he came.

‘Good boy, sweetheart.’ Lance praised softly, working him through his orgasm. ‘Such a good boy for me.’

Shiro whimpered softly, biting his lip.

‘You okay, darling?’ He asked softly, watching him as he carefully rubbed his fingers over his prostate again instead of pulling them out.

'G-Good,' Shiro moaned, rocking his hips slowly. 'S-So good...'

‘You want more, pretty baby?’ Lance asked, keeping his movements light and teasing.

'Please, please, please,' Shiro begged softly.

‘So pretty begging for me, baby.’ Lance murmured softly, lightly mouthing over his balls as he looked up at him and Shiro moaned, hips twitching under his attention.

Lance began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, sucking at his balls and mouthing at the base of his cock. Shiro moaned louder, circling his hips slowly.

‘You’re so beautiful, baby.’ Lance murmured softly as he kissed over his skin across to his hip, gently biting down and carefully avoiding his prostate as he thrust his fingers into him.

Shiro whined softly, rocking his hips to try and push Lance's fingers into his prostate.

‘You want something, baby?’ Lance asked with a teasing smile.

Shiro whined again, pouting. 'Don't tease...'

‘Yeah? Why not?’ Lance grinned.

''Cause that's mean...'

‘Is it?’ Lance teased, carefully pressing his fingers into Shiro’s prostate and taking them away. ‘Maybe I just like making you beg.’

'Mean, mean, mean,' Shiro whined, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees to jerk his hips down on his fingers.

‘But you look so pretty for me like this, darling.’ Lance pouted.

'Thought I looked pretty always...' Shiro pouted.

Lance smiled with a soft laugh. ‘You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen, baby.’

'Really?' Shiro asked. 'Promise?'

‘Swear.’ Lance smiled, gently stroking his hip. ‘But you gotta ask nicely, baby, if you want something.’

'Pretty, pretty, pretty please?' Shiro asked.

‘You want it that badly, beautiful boy?’ Lance asked, lightly brushing over his prostate.

'Yes,' Shiro whined, biting his lip. 'Please.'

Lance hummed softly, rubbing his fingers firmly over it. ‘Okay, darling, I got you. I’ll give you what you want, beautiful.’

Shiro let out a high pitched moan, grinding his hips down.

Lance began thrusting his fingers back into him, aiming there each time, taking his cock back in hand and lightly teasing it with his tongue as he worked his hand over it.

'L-Lance... Lance...' Shiro moaned, thighs shaking as he rocked his hips.

Lance looked up at him, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard.

'O-Oh, fuck...' Shiro moaned, hips bucking slightly.

Lance hummed around him, sinking down further onto his cock, sucking as he went and thrusting his fingers into him a little harder.

'F-Fuck,' Shiro gasped, head tipping back. 'Fuck. I'm gonna cum.'

Lance made a sound of acknowledgement, curling his fingers harshly into his prostate as he took as much of Shiro’s cock into his mouth as he could.

'A-Ah!' Shiro moaned, hips bucking unsteadily into Lance's mouth as he came down his throat.

Lance pulled up a little on Shiro’s cock before he could choke, swallowing as much cum as he could before pulling off entirely, panting a little and carefully pulling his fingers from him. Shiro moaned breathlessly, melting into the mattress as he caught his breath.

‘I got you, baby.’ Lance said softly as he moved and shuffled up the bed, gently cupping the side of Shiro’s face and kissing his cheek. ‘You did so good for me, sweetheart.’ He murmured softly.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him close, burying his face in his chest.

‘Sleep now, my darling.’ Lance said softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro.

'Okay,' Shiro mumbled softly, nodding. 'Night.'

Lance kissed his head. ‘Night night, sweetheart.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that 10k of plot to make up for all that porn last chapter
> 
> Also Shiro’s angsty backstory yall 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

When Shiro woke up the next morning, he felt tired. He'd gotten more than enough sleep, but he wasn't used to being so open with his emotions, and having a near breakdown had always been enough to wipe him out. 

He woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open and snuggling farther into Lance's chest in an attempt to avoid the world outside their bed for just a little longer. Shiro hadn't really expected most of the things that had happened yesterday. 

The fact that he'd lost his composure in front of Lance like that was kind of embarrassing, especially since he hadn't planned on telling Lance any of that for... a while. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that Lance now knew.

Sure, he was sweet and understanding about it yesterday, but things were always easier to see in the light of day. If anything was enough to convince Lance to leave, it was this, and Shiro had spilled it all to him in less than two days. 

Lance was... Lance was perfect. He was sweet and kind and compassionate, and he made Shiro feel so important and so cared for. He really, really needed someone like Lance in his life, and he wanted him to be there, too. 

Even if the romantic aspect of their relationship didn't work out, he at least wanted him as a friend, because he couldn't carry this on his own anymore. He didn't want to. He wanted Lance to stand by him and be there for him, and he wanted to support Lance in turn. He just... wasn't sure where they were going from here.

Shiro felt Lance press a soft kiss to his head and nuzzle him, not opening his eyes yet, probably determined to have at least a few more minutes before he fully woke up.

Shiro pressed an equally soft kiss to Lance's chest, tracing patterns on his side with his fingertips. 

‘We have to get up soon...‘

‘Mm, no ‘m sleeping...’ Lance mumbled, shaking his head and holding Shiro tighter.

‘You gonna stay in my bed all day while I go to work?‘ Shiro smiled, nuzzling him.

‘Nooo...’ Lance whined. ‘You gotta stay too or I don’t wanna...’

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head. ‘Then we have to get up soon.‘

Lance made another soft whining noise and shook his head. ‘Cuddle day. No work.’

‘We don't get paid for cuddle days, baby,‘ Shiro said, smiling softly.

Lance humphed softly. ‘We should.’

‘You can write a letter to the school board,‘ Shiro said, patting his hip. ‘But for now, we have to get up.‘

‘Mm, I will. I wanna cuddle my boyfriend, I don’t wanna go to work.’ Lance mumbled, nuzzling him but opening his eyes with a soft sigh.

‘We can cuddle when we get home,‘ Shiro promised, reaching up to give him a soft kiss.

Lance smiled softly against his lips. ‘Okay, baby. Oh, and remember, you invited me to stay the weekend.’

‘How could I forget?‘ Shiro smiled, kissing him again.

‘Just checking you’re not getting sick of me yet.’ Lance said in a soft tease against his lips, gently cupping the back of his head.

‘I could never,‘ Shiro smiled, holding him tightly.

‘Never ever?’ Lance asked with a soft smile.

‘Never ever,‘ Shiro said, smiling back.

‘You say that now.’ Lance said with a soft laugh.

‘I mean it,‘ Shiro said, sitting up and pulling Lance into his lap.

Lance bit his lip, not saying anything for a moment, gently stroking his thumb over Shiro’s cheek. ‘You mean it now.’ 

Shiro frowned slightly, looking at him. ‘And I'll mean it later, too.‘

Lance looked down and was quiet for a few moments. ‘Okay.’ He said softly.

‘Something tells me you don't believe me,‘ Shiro said softly, gently gripping his chin and tilting his head up to look at him.

Lance breathed a soft sigh and smiled at Shiro. ‘I can be a bit much.’ He said softly with a shrug.

‘I have fifteen pets, a prosthetic arm, and severe PTSD, Lance,‘ Shiro said, cupping his cheeks. ‘So can I.‘

Lance gave a gentle laugh and nodded. ‘Okay...’ He murmured softly. ‘Okay.’

‘I know it's only been a few days, but... I really mean it. I'm not going to get tired of you.‘

‘I’m gonna hold you to that.’ Lance said softly, biting his lip.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, kissing him softly.

‘You’re so wonderful.’ Lance murmured softly as he kissed him back.

‘Not as wonderful as you,‘ Shiro said, humming softly.

‘Don’t tell me lies.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, resting their foreheads together. ‘You are the most wonderful, my darling.’

‘Mm... Agree to disagree, sweetheart,‘ Shiro said, kissing the tip of his nose. ‘But we really do need to get up now.‘

Lance pouted. ‘If we must, then I suppose we must...’

‘We must,‘ Shiro laughed, scooping him up. ‘Wanna take a shower with me?‘

‘Mm, I would love that.’ Lance smiled, nuzzling him softly.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, carrying him into the bathroom and starting the shower. ‘Best behavior, got it?‘

Lance gave a soft gasp. ‘I am always on my best behaviour, thank you very much. I think it’s very much you who needs to be on your best behaviour, Mr. Assembly.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘It wasn't my fault you were sitting there, looking all delicious and sexy,‘ Shiro said, narrowing his eyes at him slightly.

Lance laughed, shaking his head. ‘It’s not my fault my boyfriend is an insatiable exhibitionist.’

Shiro pulled him into the shower, wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘Well, lucky for me, I just so happen to know that you like it.‘

‘Oh do you now?’ Lance giggled, leaning into his embrace.

‘I do,‘ Shiro laughed, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘And how do you know that?’ Lance asked, laughing with him.

‘You didn't tell me no,‘ Shiro grinned.

‘Well, you got me there.’ Lance laughed, shaking his head. ‘Maybe I just think you’re too irresistible.’

‘Oh, do you?‘ Shiro asked, pressing him against the wall and brushing their lips together, lowering his voice. ‘So if I wanted to take you right now, here against this wall, you'd let me?‘

Lance tried to hold back a small whimpering sound, but it somehow escaped him anyway. ‘You know I would.’ He murmured.

‘Too bad we have to go to school, then,‘ Shiro whispered, grinning slightly as he pulled away.

Lance grumbled softly, pulling him back. ‘You’re an asshole.’

‘No, I'm a responsible adult,‘ Shiro laughed.

Lance laughed softly at that. ‘I think if yesterday has shown us anything, it’s that the last thing you are is a responsible adult.’

‘Says the guy who made us late because because he wanted to ride me,‘ Shiro teased.

‘So if the verdict is that neither of us are responsible adults, then why aren’t you currently fucking me hard against this wall, hm?’ Lance asked, tilting his head as he grinned.

‘I'm a changed man,‘ Shiro grinned back.

‘Yeah? Maybe you’d prefer _me_ to fuck _you_ against it.’ Lance said with a teasing smile.

Shiro made a soft noise in the back of his throat despite his best effort to hold it back, narrowing his eyes at him. ‘I'd prefer to show up at my job on time, actually.‘

‘Would you?’ Lance asked, taking a step forward and turning them so that Shiro was the one pressed against the wall, carefully slotting his thigh between Shiro’s legs.

Shiro made another noise, biting his lip. ‘You're in dangerous territory, Lance McClain.‘

‘Am I? How dangerous?’ Lance asked, tilting his head and biting his lip, carefully running his hands down Shiro’s chest and settling them on his hips.

‘Very,‘ Shiro breathed, trying to keep himself still.

‘And why is that, pretty baby?’ Lance murmured, leaning up to ghost his lips over Shiro’s.

‘We're gonna be late...‘ Shiro said, biting his lip.

‘Are we? I wasn’t aware we were doing anything other than showering, baby.’ Lance hummed, kissing along his jaw.

‘Lance...‘ Shiro warned, tipping his head to give him more room anyway.

‘Mm?’ Lance asked, gently sucking at his neck and moving his hands from Shiro’s hips to cup his ass.

‘You're definitely the least responsible adult,‘ Shiro groaned, biting his lip.

‘I’ll take that a compliment, baby.’ He said with a soft laugh, biting into his neck and sucking a mark as he lightly squeezed his ass.

Shiro gasped softly, his eyelashes fluttering. ‘W-We can't do this everyday, Lance...‘

‘Maybe we should start getting up earlier.’ Lance murmured, sucking another mark into his neck and carefully rocking their hips together.

‘Probably...‘ Shiro said, feeling his resolve crumble slowly the longer Lance assaulted him with his attention.

'So tell me what you want then, gorgeous.' Lance murmured against his skin.

‘Want you to fuck me,‘ Shiro whined softly, despite knowing it was a bad idea.

‘Let’s dry off and go back to bed then, beautiful.’ Lance said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Shiro nodded, kissing him back.

‘And don’t you dare try and say this is anything but your own fault.’ He grinned, leading Shiro out of the shower and tossing him a towel as he began to dry himself off.

‘Shut up,‘ Shiro muttered, drying off. ‘We can call in and take a half day.‘

‘That’s not very responsible, baby.’ Lance grinned, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

‘I'm emotionally compromised, I'm allowed to take personal day,‘ Shiro said, sticking his tongue out at him.

'Emotionally compromised, huh?' Lance asked as he pushed Shiro down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

‘Horny counts as an emotion, right?‘ Shiro grinned, resting his hands on Lance's hips.

'I'm really not sure what the school would have to say about that, baby.' Lance said with a soft laugh. 'You can always try, though.'

‘I'm not gonna tell them that,‘ Shiro said, rolling his eyes. ‘I'm gonna tell them I had a mental breakdown last night. Which is true.‘

'And what's my excuse? Emotional support?' Lance asked with a soft laugh, nuzzling him.

‘You're on your own, babe. You're an enabler,‘ Shiro smiled, nuzzling him back.

'I am not, how dare you?' Lance said with a gasp.

‘Yes, you are!‘ Shiro said.

'How!' Lance laughed.

‘I tried to be responsible!‘ Shiro said.

'Mmhm, deliberately turning me on was very responsible of you.' Lance teased, playfully nipping at his neck. 'And besides, I wasn't actually going to go through with it, but how could I pass up fucking you, hm? You're too irresistible.'

‘It's still your fault,‘ Shiro mumbled, rolling his hips against Lance's teasingly.

'It's very much not my fault.' Lance grinned, rolling his own back against Shiro's. ''S not my fault you're so gorgeous and fuckable.'

‘Not my fault you wanna fuck me,‘ Shiro grinned back, biting his lip.

'Not my fault you asked me to.' Lance countered, gently pulling Shiro's bottom lip from between his teeth and kissing him.

‘You're the one that brought it up,‘ Shiro moaned softly, kissing him back.

Lance made a non committal noise against his lips and carefully spread Shiro's legs. 'Yeah, 'cause you looked so fucking gorgeous last night, baby.'

Shiro cursed softly, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist and rocking against him slowly.

'Where did the lube end up, baby?' Lance asked, rocking back against him.

‘I have no idea,‘ Shiro murmured, reaching around to grip Lance's ass and pull their hips together more harshly.

Lance moaned softly, pulling up a little. 'We- fuck, baby, we need it, hang on.' He said, checking on the floor next to where it had been on the bed last night and grabbing it up. 'Got it.'

‘Come back,‘ Shiro whined, making grabby hands at him.

'I'm here, baby.' Lance said, settling himself back over Shiro and grinding their hips together.

Shiro moaned softly, gripping his hips tightly.

Lance moaned, mouthing at his neck. 'So were you actually gonna call in late or are we just gonna be really really late?'

‘Call in,‘ Shiro breathed. ‘We can't be that irresponsible.‘

'You'd better do that first then.' Lance said softly. 'And please don't leave me on my own, you need me for emotional support.' He said with a pout.

‘I can't call in for you, baby,‘ Shiro laughed. ‘That's so unbelievably suspicious.‘

'And you think me calling in separately is less suspicious? I feel like that's a million times more suspicious, baby.'

‘No, it's not!‘ Shiro said, laughing and shaking his head. ‘Calling in for you means I'm with you!‘

'Yes, because you are!' Lance laughed. 'If I call in separately then we're clearly calling in because we're fucking, but if you call in for me then I'm giving you emotional support.'

‘Your logic is so unbelievably fucked,‘ Shiro laughed. ‘Why don't you call in for us, then? If I'm having a break down then you'd be the obvious choice to call and let them know as my 'emotional support'.‘

'Fine! I will!' Lance said, sitting up with a laugh. 'And it's definitely your logic that's fucked, baby.'

‘My logic can be whatever it wants as long as it means I get fucked, too,‘ Shiro grinned, wiggling his hips. ‘Now, hurry up.‘

Lance sat up and reached across to the bedside table to get his phone. 'Now, you- behave.' He said, giving Shiro a look as he got the number for the phone up.

‘I don't know what you're talking about,‘ Shiro said, laying between his legs and resting his head on his thigh, his breath washing across Lance's cock.

Lance gave him a look. 'Shiro, I swear to god. Now, what do you want me to say?'

‘Tell them I had a moment of emotional instability and needed your help calming down, and won't be able to make it in until after lunch.‘

Lance nodded and dialled the number. 'Hi, yes can I speak to the attendance line? This is Lance McClain.'

Shiro wasted no time in licking along Lance's length, teasing the tip of his tongue around his head.

Lance's breath caught in his throat and he moved his hand down to grip in Shiro's hair, tugging and glaring at him. 'Y-Yes, uh, hi. This is Mr. McClain, I'm calling in for Mr. Shirogane and I. Unfortunately this morning Mr. Shirogane has had a bit of an emotional instability...' He said, trailing off and swallowing thickly as he looked down at Shiro.

Shiro smiled up at him and took his cock into his mouth, taking almost his entire length immediately and swallowing around him.

Lance choked a little, covering it up with a cough and tugging hard on his hair. 'Yeah... I'm here with him now, though, and I'm calming him down but I'm afraid we won't be able to make it in until after lunch, so if you would be able to organise substitutes then that would be great.'

Shiro moaned around his cock when he pulled on his hair, bobbing his head quickly and squeezing his balls.

Lance pulled the phone away from his face as he breathed a soft groan and pulled harshly on Shiro's hair. 'Y-yep, that's all. Thank you so much.' He said, and hung up the call, blowing out a long breath as he groaned.

Shiro pulled off and grinned at him, licking the head of his cock. ‘Everything go well?‘

Lance scowled at him. ‘That was _not_ nice.’

‘I don't know what you're talking about.‘

‘You don’t know what I’m talking about.’ Lance said, eyebrow raised.

‘Mm, nope,‘ Shiro said.

Lance huffed a soft laugh. ‘Are you completely unable to behave for even a minute, baby?’

‘I guess so,‘ Shiro grinned, shrugging.

‘You are very lucky this is our first time doing this way and I want it to be nice.’ Lance said, gently brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek. ‘Or you might be getting something slightly different from me.’

‘What if I want something slightly different from you?‘ Shiro murmured, catching Lance's thumb between his teeth and biting gently.

‘What do you want from me?’ Lance breathed, wetting his lip.

‘Want you to fuck me like I've been a bad boy,‘ Shiro whispered, holding his gaze.

‘You _have_ been a bad boy, Shiro.’ Lance murmured.

‘Then act like it,‘ Shiro challenged.

Lance took in a sharp breath, pushing Shiro’s head out of his lap and clambering back over him, holding his wrists over his head. ‘Cut me some slack, baby, it’s been a while.’ He murmured, dragging Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Shiro smirked at him, rocking his hips against him teasingly.

‘Should have known you’d be a slut.’ Lance murmured he rocked back against him.

‘I'm gonna take that as a compliment,‘ Shiro said, biting his lip.

'Are you, now?' Lance asked with a soft laugh, using a hand to lightly grip Shiro's chin and tip his head back so that he could nip at his neck.

‘I am,‘ Shiro said, making a soft sound in the back of his throat.

'How bold of you.' Lance said, smirking up at him and sucking a dark mark into his skin.

‘Thank you,‘ Shiro said, biting back a moan.

'Oh, you're very welcome, pretty slut.' Lance said, huffing a laugh and pulling up a little to look at him, tilting his head in thought.

Shiro looked back, biting his lip slightly.

Lance hummed softly, gently cupping Shiro’s face. ‘I’m afraid you may have to make a few sacrifices, because really, I should have you on your hands and knees...’ He said, biting his lip. ‘But I’m afraid that will have to be next time because you are far too beautiful and I am far too gay for you.’

‘I'm lucky enough to be getting a next time, baby,‘ Shiro said, giving him a smile.

Lance smiled softly back at him and leant down to kiss him. ‘I promise next time I’ll do whatever you want me to, my darling.’ He murmured. ‘But as you said, you had an ‘emotional instability’ and so as your loving boyfriend I really kind of just want to take care of you.’

Shiro laughed softly, kissing him back. ‘You're so perfect.‘

Lance smiled softly, nuzzling their noses together. ‘I want to be, for you.’ He murmured softly. ‘I want to be everything you need.’

‘Me, too,‘ Shiro smiled, cupping his cheek.

‘Let me tell you again, off the record.’ Lance requested softly with a loving smile.

Shiro made a soft noise and nodded, watching his face.

‘I love you.’ Lance said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips.

Shiro smiled and kissed him back, desperately wishing he could say it back but knowing he couldn't.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart.’ Lance murmured, smiling and gently stroking over his cheek bone, kissing him again.

Shiro hummed softly, leaning into his touch.

‘Now let me take care of you, hm?’ Lance asked with a soft smile, brushing their noses together. ‘You still wanna?’

‘Yeah,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

‘Okay, my love.’ Lance smiled, grabbing the lube back up and gently spreading Shiro’s legs, warming the lube on his fingers for a few moments before lightly teasing at his entrance.

Shiro bit his lip and held his legs open, watching Lance.

Lance carefully pushed in a finger, knowing that while he had stretched him last night, it was still better to take it slow as it had been a while. ‘Okay, darling?’ He asked softly, gently kissing at his neck.

‘Good,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nodded, gently sucking a mark into his neck as he slowly began to thrust his finger into him, adding a second one when he was ready.

Shiro moaned softly, tilting his head to give him more room.

Lance gently spread his fingers inside him, nipping at his neck and soothing it with his tongue.

‘Feels good,‘ Shiro breathed softly, shifting his hips.

Lance hummed softly, licking up to his jaw and messily mouthing along it, scissoring his fingers inside him a few more times and then thrusting them into him.

‘A-Ah!‘ Shiro gasped, head tipping back as his hips rolled down on Lance's fingers.

Shiro moaned when Lance brushed his prostate, fingers twisting in the sheets. Lance carefully pressed against it again, reaching down to loosely wrap his other hand around Shiro’s cock.

‘M-Mmmn,‘ Shiro moaned, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip.

‘Good, darling?’ Lance murmured softly as he spread his fingers inside Shiro, carefully stretching him and then easing in a third, lightly jerking him off as he did so.

‘Y-Yeah,‘ Shiro nodded, circling his hips slowly.

‘That doesn’t sound very convincing, baby.’ Lance said with a teasing smile, hooking his fingers into Shiro’s prostate.

Shiro choked on a moan, grinding down on Lance's fingers. ‘G-Good, good, g-good, good.‘

‘Good, hm?’ Lance asked, carefully brushing his lips along the shell of his ear and nibbling gently on the lobe as he scissored his fingers inside of him, teasingly thumbing through the slit of his cock.

Shiro whined lowly, pushing his cock into Lance's hand. ‘W-Want your cock...‘

‘Ready for me, my darling?’ Lance asked, a soft noise catching as he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s jaw.

‘Mmhmm...‘ Shiro said, nodding.

‘You want a condom?’ He asked softly, gently pulling his fingers from Shiro.

‘Nuh uh,‘ Shiro said, shaking his head. ‘Just want you.‘

‘You’ve got me, my love.’ Lance said softly, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips as he reached for the lube and slicked his cock, running his hand over himself a few times as he lined up to Shiro’s entrance, slowly easing into him.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Lance's waist and moaned softly as he pushed into him.

Lance moaned, cupping Shiro's face and gently kissing him as he pushed further in, keeping it slow as Shiro got used to the stretch.

‘Y-You feel amazing...‘ Shiro breathed softly. ‘God, so f-full...‘

'So do you, baby, fuck...' Lance moaned, pushing in completely and breathing a soft pleasured sigh. 'So good, baby, so good.'

‘Gimmie a kiss,‘ Shiro said, tilting his chin up.

'Always.' Lance smiled softly, gently kissing him, sucking on Shiro's bottom lip and carefully rocked his hips, moaning against Shiro's lips.

‘O-Oh...‘ Shiro moaned, biting his lip. ‘M-More...‘

Lance moaned softly, pulling out nearly all of the way and pushing back into him, grinding into him a little. 

‘Shiro...’ Lance moaned, mouthing at his jaw.

‘L-Lance...‘ Shiro moaned, arching his back to push onto Lance's cock, taking him deep.

‘God, you feel incredible.’ Lance murmured as he began to fuck into him, setting a steady pace.

‘You, too,‘ Shiro moaned, hands trailing down to squeeze at Lance's ass.

Lance moaned softly, gently biting at his jaw as he carefully picked up the pace a little, running his hands down Shiro’s sides.

Shiro panted, little moans and whines falling from his lips as he moved his hips to meet Lance's.

Lance gently gripped Shiro’s thighs, pushing his legs a little further apart as he pressed their lips together, moaning softly against him.

Shiro kissed him deeply, his hands exploring Lance's smooth back. Lance gave a soft moan at his touch, moving to grip his hips and pull Shiro against him, changing the angle a little so he could hit against his prostate.

‘A-Ah...!‘ Shiro moaned, grinding Lance's cock into his prostate.

‘God, you sound so fucking pretty, baby.’ Lance groaned softly, fucking into him a little harder, making sure to aim for his prostate with each thrust.

Shiro moaned loudly, tipping his head back and spreading his legs wide, circling his hips almost desperately.

Lance kissed over his exposed neck, sucking at his skin and reaching between them to take ahold of Shiro’s cock, lightly stroking it in his hand.

‘La-Lance...‘ Shiro moaned, rocking his hips back and forth.

‘I got you, pretty baby.’ Lance murmured softly, thumbing through his slit and rocking into his prostate. ‘You’re so pretty, for me. So fucking pretty, darling.’ He said with a soft appreciative moan, nuzzling his jaw.

Shiro whimpered softly, hips bucking slightly.

Lance moaned, rocking into him harder and quickly running his hand over Shiro’s cock as he sucked a mark into his neck.

‘L-Lance...‘ Shiro moaned, biting his lip and whining. ‘Gonna-- Ah! Gonna c-cum...‘

‘Cum for me, my darling.’ Lance murmured, grinding into his prostate and thumbing through Shiro’s slit.

Shiro moaned loudly, back arching off the bed as he came.

‘F-fuck...’ Lance moaned breathlessly as Shiro clenched around him and he fucked him through his orgasm. ‘B-baby...’

‘D-Don't stop,‘ Shiro said, clutching at him tightly. ‘W-Want your cum. Need it.‘

‘W-won’t stop, baby.’ Lance groaned softly, fucking into him harder. ‘’M close...’

Shiro moaned, clenching around Lance again.

‘Fuck...’ Lance moaned breathlessly. ‘Fuck, Shiro- baby, g-gonna cum...’

‘Please, p-please, please,‘ Shiro whimpered.

‘S-Shiro...’ Lance moaned brokenly, hips stuttering as he came, grinding against him as he rode out his orgasm. ‘F-fuck, S-Shiro...’

Shiro moaned happily, rocking his hips slowly. ‘F-Full...‘

Lance moaned softly as he slowed his hips, panting against him, and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Shiro nuzzled him, holding onto him tightly and Lance kissed the underside of his jaw and then pulled his head up a little to look at him. 

‘Hey.’ He murmured with a soft smile, brushing their noses together.

‘Hey,‘ Shiro smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He said, kissing Shiro’s nose in turn.

‘N-Nuh uh,‘ Shiro said, blushing and shaking his head.

‘Liar.’ Lance smiled, gently brushing Shiro’s hair from his face and kissing his forehead. ‘You are the most beautiful person that I have ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.’ He said, biting his lip as he smiled.

‘Do you walk around with your eyes closed, then?‘ Shiro asked.

Lance laughed softly at that. ‘Let me compliment you, baby.’ He said with a soft smile, shaking his head.

‘I don't know what to do with compliments,‘ Shiro whined, pouting.

‘Then clearly you haven’t been complimented enough.’ Lance said, gently kissing the pout from his face.

Shiro made a soft sound and kissed him back, shrugging.

‘And that makes it my job to shower you with them until you know what to do with them.’ Lance smiled softly, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. ‘Because you deserve all the compliments in the world, my love.’

Shiro blushed again, kissing Lance deeper to avoid answering.

‘Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.’ Lance said with a soft laugh against his lips.

Shiro huffed, pouting again.

‘Don’t pout, pretty baby.’ Lance smiled, softly kissing him again. ‘But I do mean it.’ He said gently. ‘You’re so completely gorgeous, and I will keep on telling you every single day.’

‘Is this the part where I say thank you?‘ Shiro asked, biting his lip.

‘If you like.’ Lance smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Shiro’s cheek.

‘Um... Okay. Thank you,‘ Shiro said, blushing.

Lance gave a gentle laugh. ‘You are very welcome, beautiful.’

Shiro blushed harder, rolling over to hide his face in the sheets.

‘Come back, pretty baby.’ Lance giggled.

Shiro whined, shaking his head.

‘Why are you hiding, beautiful boy?’ Lance asked, lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

‘'M embarrassed...‘ Shiro pouted.

‘Why, darling?’ Lance asked, holding back a soft laugh.

‘Because you're saying nice things...‘

‘I’m saying true things.’ Lance said with a smile. ‘Now, stop hiding and give me a cuddle, baby.’

Shiro huffed and rolled over again, pulling Lance into his arms.

‘There’s my good boy, hm?’ Lance said with a soft smile, gently kissing his cheek.

Shiro blushed, hiding his face in Lance's neck.

‘You’re so cute, baby.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, kissing the side of his head and holding him close.

‘Nooooo,‘ Shiro whined, shaking his head.

‘The cuuutest.’ Lance giggled. ‘My cute little baby.’

Shiro's face was on fire as he pushed it into Lance's shoulder, hating how much he liked hearing Lance say things like that.

‘We should probably go and have that shower, my pretty little baby.’ Lance said softly, kissing the top of his head.

‘Don't wanna,‘ Shiro pouted, shaking his head.

‘No? You wanna stay here and cuddle for a while, angel?’ Lance asked gently.

‘Yeah,‘ Shiro nodded, tightening his grip on Lance.

‘We can do that, my love.’ Lance said, gently stroking over the back of his head. ‘You want to have a small nap? Or just cuddle?’

‘Mm, I 'unno,‘ Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

‘Sleep if you’re tired, beautiful.’ Lance said softly, nuzzling him back. ‘I’ll wake you up with enough time to shower and have lunch before going into work.’

Shiro nodded slowly, letting his eyes slip closed as he relaxed in Lance's arms, falling asleep.

Lance smiled softly, closing his own eyes and giving a contented sigh, stroking his fingers in soft patterns over Shiro’s skin.

Shiro snuggled closer, sighing softly.

 

***

Shiro awoke a little while later to Lance pressing soft kisses to his head and stroking over his back. 

‘Shiro, darling.’ He said gently.

Shiro whined, burying his face in Lance's skin. ‘No...‘

Lance smiled softly, nuzzling him. ‘Come on, sweetheart, we can’t stay here forever.’

‘Don't wanna,‘ Shiro pouted.

‘Why not?’ Lance asked, kissing his head.

‘Warm...‘ Shiro sighed softly. 

‘We need to shower, darling, that’s warm.’ Lance said softly. ‘I’ll give you lots of cuddles, I promise.’

‘Pinky promise?‘

‘Pinky promise.’ Lance said, hooking their pinky fingers together.

‘...Okay,‘ Shiro said, kissing the tip of Lance's pinky.

‘Come on then, beautiful. You want me to carry you?’ Lance asked softly, carefully sitting up and lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

‘Yes, please,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

‘Come here, pretty baby.’ Lance said, getting up and scooping Shiro up into his arms, kissing his forehead.

Shiro pushed his face into Lance's neck, wrapping his arms around him.

Lance carried him to the bathroom, carefully setting him down and cupping his face with one hand, wrapping his other arm around his waist and kissing him softly.

Shiro kissed him back, winding his arms around his waist. Lance smiled softly against his lips, pulling back and gently stroking his thumb over Shiro’s cheek. 

‘I had a thought while you were asleep.’ He said, biting his lip.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, tilting his head.

‘You, um-‘ He broke off with a soft laugh. ‘Shiro is not technically your name. And I don’t know it.’

‘You wanna know my real name?‘ Shiro asked, smiling.

‘Well of course I do.’ Lance pouted softly. ‘You _are_ my boyfriend.’

‘What if I make you guess?‘ Shiro teased.

‘I would never be able to guess!’ Lance whined, laughing softly.

‘Mm, fine. It's Takashi,‘ Shiro said.

‘Takashi.’ Lance said softly with a hum. ‘Pretty.’

‘I mean, I guess,‘ Shiro laughed softly.

‘Well, it’s fitting then, hm?’ Lance asked, laughing softly and pressing his lips to the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

‘Mm, maybe,‘ Shiro said, catching his lips in a proper kiss.

Lance smiled softly, looping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly back.

‘I'm really happy you're here,‘ Shiro whispered against Lance's lips, kissing him deeply.

‘Me too, baby.’ Lance smiled, lacing their fingers together. ‘More kisses in the shower, my love.’ He said with a soft giggle.

Shiro nodded, pouting.

‘Don’t pout, pretty baby.’ Lance smiled, leading him into the shower and turning on the water, leaning up to kiss him again.

Shiro smiled as Lance kissed him again, humming happily.

Lance gently ran his hands down Shiro’s sides. ‘Can I clean you up or you wanna do it yourself, darling?’ He murmured softly.

‘You do it,‘ Shiro said softly.

‘Mmkay, my love.’ Lance hummed softly. ‘Here first?’ He asked softly, cupping his ass.

Shiro nodded, tucking his face in Lance's neck.

Lance kissed the side of his head, nudging Shiro under the stream of water and gently pushing two fingers into him to clean out the cum.

Shiro whined sadly as Lance did, wishing he could keep it.

‘Okay, darling?’ He asked softly as he scooped some out, pushing them back into him to do it again.

‘Wanna keep it,‘ Shiro pouted.

A soft noise caught in Lances throat at that. ‘Next time, my darling, hm?’ He said softly. ‘You wanna wear a plug next time, sweetheart?’

‘Uh huh,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Want it all day long 'til you gimme more later...‘

‘Baby...’ Lance whined softly, biting his lip and cleaning out the rest of the cum from him.

‘Like the way it feels inside me,‘ Shiro continued softly, kissing Lance's neck.

‘Shiro...’ Lance breathed, swallowing thickly and tilting his head a little.

‘Just want you to fuck me all day long and fill me up with as much cum as you can give me,‘ Shiro said, nipping at his skin.

‘Sweetheart, god...’ Lance moaned, gasping softly. ‘You- are we capable of being alone together, do you think?’ He asked in a soft tease, cupping Shiro’s ass and squeezing softly.

‘No,‘ Shiro said, shaking his head. ‘But that makes it perfect.‘

‘Tell me what you want, pretty baby.’ Lance said, trailing his hands over Shiro’s back.

‘Want you to gimmie your cum 'n let me keep it,‘ Shiro mumbled, sucking on his neck. ‘All day at school, all night at home, until it isn't enough anymore and I need you to give me more.‘

Lance breathed a soft moan. ‘God, baby... you have a plug you can go and get for me then?’

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, biting his lip and nodding.

‘You wanna go back to bed or you want me to fuck you here?’ Lance murmured.

‘Bed,‘ Shiro mumbled. ‘Want you to fuck me from behind.‘

‘I suppose we must finish our shower later then, again.’ Lance said, shaking his head in amusement as he turned off the water, lacing his fingers with Shiro’s and leading him back to the bedroom, grabbing up a towel on the way.

Shiro giggled softly, nodding. ‘I guess.‘

Lance laughed with him, pulling him in for a kiss as they got into the bedroom. ‘Get it for me then, pretty baby.’

Shiro nodded, moving to his closet and pulling out a pastel purple vibrating plug, bringing it back to Lance.

Lance swallowed and took it from him. ‘On the bed.’ He said, nodding towards it.

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, nodding and moving to get on the bed.

‘Hands and knees.’ Lance reminded him, picking up the discarded bottle of lube and setting both it and the plug down next to them. 

Shiro nodded and obeyed, spreading his legs a bit.

‘Good boy.’ Lance said softly, getting on the bed behind him and lightly gripping his ass.

Shiro moaned softly, biting his lip.

‘You gonna be good for me, sweetheart?’ Lance murmured softly, gently squeezing his ass.

‘U-Uh huh,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

‘Yeah, baby?’ Lance asked, lightly rubbing two fingers over Shiro’s hole.

‘Y-Yes,‘ Shiro said, nodding again.

‘Promise?’ He asked teasingly, gently cupping his balls and then teasingly sucking one into his mouth.

‘Prom-- Ah! P-Promise,‘ Shiro moaned.

‘What was that, baby boy?’ Lance teased softly, licking up to his rim and teasingly licking over it.

‘P-Promise, daddy, promise, promise, promise,‘ Shiro whimpered.

Lance faltered a little at that, a soft noise catching in his throat. ‘There’s my good boy.’ He murmured, lapping over his hole and smoothing his hands down his thighs.

Shiro let out a whiney moan, shivering slightly.

Lance hummed softly, gently nibbling at his rim, gripping his hips and pulling Shiro back against his face.

‘Ah...‘ Shiro moaned, arching his back a little.

Lance pressed his tongue into him, lightly fucking it into him and giving a soft moan and Shiro moaned in response, biting his lip.

Lance hummed, pulling back for a moment, and rubbing his thumb over Shiro’s hole and sucking his balls back into his mouth.

‘D-Daddy...‘ Shiro whined, curling his toes.

Lance gave a soft moan, sucking a little harder and pressing a finger into him, feeling for his prostate.

Shiro let out a high pitched moan, biting his lip.

Lance licked back up to his hole, pressing his tongue back in beside his finger, rubbing his fingertip teasingly over his prostate again.

‘F-Fuck,‘ Shiro whined, pushing back on Lance's tongue.

Lance hummed, slipping a second finger into him and spreading them, lapping his tongue into him between his fingers.

Shiro whined louder, hips twitching back slightly.

‘Come on baby, you can move.’ Lance said, huffing out a soft laugh and gripping his other hand on Shiro’s hip as he delved his tongue back into him.

Shiro immediately fucked his hips back on Lance's tongue, chewing on his lip and spreading his legs a bit more as he rocked back.

Lance gave a soft moan, hooking his fingers against his prostate again as he fucked his tongue into him and Shiro mewled, thighs trembling slightly as he fucked himself on Lance's tongue.

Lance’s fingers pressed into Shiro’s hip as he gripped him tightly, helping to pull him back against his face a little.

‘D-Daddy... Daddy... G-gotta s-stop or I'm gonna c-cum,‘ Shiro moaned.

‘Why would I want to stop?’ Lance asked voice low as he huffed a laugh against him, lapping his tongue inside of him and pressing hard with his fingers into his prostate again.

Shiro moaned loudly, grinding his hips on Lance's fingers. ‘F-Fuck, daddy...‘

‘Cum for me, darling, and daddy’ll fuck you.’ Lance said through a soft groan, sucking a little at his rim as he harshly rubbed his fingers over his prostate.

Shiro whimpered, hips jerking as he came, spilling onto the sheets beneath him.

‘Good boy, baby, so good for me.’ Lance praised softly, gently working him with his fingers through his orgasm.

Shiro moaned, panting softly.

‘You ready, beautiful boy?’ Lance asked softly as he carefully pulled his fingers from him and stroked over his ass.

‘Yes, yes, yes,‘ Shiro said, nodding quickly.

Lance blew out a breath and uncapping the lube, slicking his cock and teasingly rubbing the head over Shiro’s hole. ‘Are you sure, pretty baby...?’ He asked teasingly.

‘Really, really sure, daddy,‘ Shiro whined, nodding again. ‘Please...‘

‘Mmm, okay, darling.’ He said, pushing all the way in, in a swift gentle thrust, breathing a soft moan.

Shiro moaned, biting his lip. ‘Daddy...‘

Lance moaned softly, gripping his hips and easing his cock out of him before pushing back in. ‘God, baby...’ He breathed.

Shiro arched his back, pushing back in Lance's cock.

Lance groaned softly, holding his hips tightly as he began to fuck into him.

‘Y-Yes, daddy,‘ Shiro moaned happily, letting his head tip forward as he clenched a little around Lance's cock.

‘Fuck, sweetheart...’ Lance moaned, pulling Shiro back against him. ‘Feel so fucking good for me, baby.’

‘H-Harder, daddy,‘ Shiro whined.

Lance huffed a soft laugh, doing as Shiro asked and picking up the pace, fucking into him harder. ‘You’re such a little slut, darling.’ He said, voice low.

‘A-Ah!‘ Shiro moaned loudly, shuddering at what Lance said.

Lance quirked his lip into a smirk, leaning over him to press his lips to Shiro’s ear. ‘Do you like it when I say that, my darling?’

Shiro whimpered softly, nodding.

‘You like it when daddy calls you a slut?’ Lance asked, nipping at his lobe.

Shiro keened softly, nodding again.

‘I asked you a question, _slut_.’ Lance said in a soft growl against his ear, fucking hard into him.

‘A-Ah! Yes!‘ Shiro moaned, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

‘Yes _what_?’ Lance asked, grinding into him and panting softly by his ear.

‘Yes, d-daddy,‘ Shiro whined, bucking his hips back.

‘Good boy.’ Lance murmured, kissing the shell of his ear as he fucked his cock deeply into him.

Shiro whimpered breathlessly, clenching around Lance.

Lance pulled up a little from where he was leant over Shiro, gripping onto his hips tightly and pulling him hard back against his thrusts.

Shiro cried out, his arms collapsing and his face smashing into the bed as he fucked back on Lance's cock.

Lance moaned, smoothing his hands over Shiro’s back, sliding one down to rest at the base of his neck, gripping lightly, grinding his cock into him, looking for his prostate.

Shiro let out a sound that was close to a sob as Lance hit his prostate, clutching tightly at the sheets.

Lance shifted a little, pulling Shiro against him as he angled his cock into the same spot, fucking his cock roughly into him.

‘F-Fuck! Fuck! I'm g-gonna cum, daddy, f-fuck,‘ Shiro moaned into the sheets, hips jerking wildly.

Lance groaned, panting softly as he pulled Shiro back against him harder. ‘Fuck, T-Takashi...’ He groaned, testing out his name with a broken moan, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

Shiro choked on a moan, hearing Lance groan his name enough to push him over the edge immediately.

‘F-fuck, Takashi, baby... fuck, fuck, fuck-‘ He groaned, thrusting erratically into him as he came, giving a low groan, grinding into him as they both rode out their orgasms, before finally slowing his movements.

Shiro panted, letting out whiny moans under his breath as he trembled.

Lance breathed a soft moan as he gently pulled his cock from Shiro, picking the plug back up and slipping it into him, and gently stroking over his back. ‘You okay, my darling?’ He asked gently.

Shiro nodded, whimpering softly and reaching out for Lance.

Lance shuffled up the bed, laying down next to Shiro and pulling him against his chest, gently stroking over his back and kissing his head. ‘You did so good, baby.’ He murmured softly.

Shiro snuggled into Lance's chest, pressing close to him as he calmed down.

‘I got you, sweetheart.’ Lance said gently, holding him close and stroking over him soothingly. ‘You were so good for me, beautiful boy, so good.’ He murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to his head.

‘Daddy...‘ Shiro said softly, kissing Lance's skin gently.

‘Mmhm, daddy’s got you, pretty baby.’ Lance said with a soft smile, nuzzling him gently.

Shiro nuzzled him back, humming softly.

‘Mm, see this is why I woke you up early.’ Lance said with a gentle laugh, kissing his head. ‘I knew we’d need the extra time.’

Shiro smiled against his skin, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tightly.

‘I’m not sure we can afford another nap though, darling, so just a little rest and we have to get going, hm?’ He said, smiling softly and resting his lips against Shiro’s head, pressing soft kisses to him.

Shiro huffed softly, tightening his grip on Lance.

‘I know, darling.’ Lance said softly. ‘But it’s Saturday tomorrow, hm? We can as much sex as we like and sleep all day, yeah?’

‘You're gonna stay all weekend?‘ Shiro asked softly.

‘If you want me to, sweetheart, then I would love to.’ Lance said with a smile, brushing his hair from his face and kissing his forehead.

‘Want you to,‘ Shiro said, nodding. ‘Want you to stay forever and ever and ever.‘

‘Then I will stay forever and ever and ever, my darling.’ Lance smiled softly. ‘I will stay for as long as you will have me for.’

‘Good,‘ Shiro huffed, nuzzling him.

‘So, do you think we can actually manage to get through a shower?’ Lance asked with a soft laugh.

‘Mm, probably,‘ Shiro hummed.

‘You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re too tired to go again.’ Lance said in a soft tease.

‘Mm... Maybe,‘ Shiro grinned.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. ‘Knew it.’

‘What can I say? You're super hot and you fuck me so good,‘ Shiro purred.

‘Oh, don’t you start.’ Lance giggled, playfully slapping his arm.

‘Start what?‘ Shiro giggled back.

‘Saying things like that.’

‘Mm, I don't know what you're talking about.‘

‘Oh, I’m sure you don’t.’ Lance grinned, shaking his head.

‘Come on, we're supposed to be taking a shower,‘ Shiro teased.

‘I don’t know if I can trust you.’ Lance teased back, raising an eyebrow.

‘That's meannnn,‘ Shiro pouted.

‘Aw, I’m sorry baby.’ Lance giggled.

‘You don't sound very sorry,‘ Shiro said, huffing.

‘Mm, how about I make it up to you?’ He asked silkily, a soft tease in his voice.

‘I already know you won't,‘ Shiro said, pouting harder.

‘I’ll cook you dinner again.’ Lance teased lightly, gently brushing his thumb over Shiro’s lips.

‘I can cook my own dinner,‘ Shiro huffed, whining.

‘Yeah, but do you want to?’ Lance asked with a soft laugh. ‘What would you accept as an apology instead then, hm?’

‘You have to give me cuddles all the times you can,‘ Shiro pouted.

‘I thought I was already doing that, baby?’ He said, smiling softly. ‘I always want to cuddle you.’

‘Always always?‘ Shiro asked.

‘Always always.’ Lance agreed softly, gently cupping his face and brushing their lips together.

‘Good,‘ Shiro mumbled, tipping his chin and giving him a soft kiss.

‘Mm, now let's go and finish that shower, hm?’ He said softly, brushing his thumb gently over Shiro’s cheek and he nodded, humming softly.

Lance slid out of bed, scooping Shiro up again and carrying him into the bathroom. ‘Now, behave, baby.’ He said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yes, daddy,‘ Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip.

‘Mm, careful, I’ll start to think you only want me for my body.’ Lance teased, stepping into the shower and turning the water on, holding a hand out for Shiro.

Shiro frowned, pouting a little. ‘I don't...‘

‘Then take a shower with me, baby.’ Lance said with a soft smile, shaking his head softly and waiting for Shiro to join him.

Shiro stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, pushing his face in between Lance's shoulder blades.

Lance gave a soft hum, leaning back against him and laying his arms over Shiro’s where they were wrapped around him.

Shiro held him tightly, closing his eyes and taking a moment to appreciate Lance's warmth, Lance's skin, the smell of Lance's hair, the comfort of his presence and the way he felt between his arms. Shiro had never felt like this for another person, not once in his entire life. Lance was special, rare and precious and pure, and Shiro wasn't sure how he'd managed to catch him, but Shiro didn't want to let him go. 

If you loved something, that's what you did, right? Let it go? But what if it loved you back? What if what you had was so good, so valuable, so much better than anything you'd ever dreamed of? What if you knew you'd never be able to live without it, once you knew what it was like to have it? Shiro didn't want to lose Lance, even if... Even if he loved him. 

He wanted Lance to be his, wanted Lance to know how much he cared about him, cared for him, how much he needed Lance by his side. Lance was... Lance was everything, and that was as terrifying as it was relieving to realize. Lance was everything Shiro secretly feared, everything he thought he wasn't good enough to have. 

But none of that could hide the truth. No matter how long it had been, no matter how little he'd prepared, no matter how crazy it seemed, Shiro was pretty damn in love with Lance. 

But Shiro couldn't even come close to opening his mouth, to saying the words out loud. Lance had said it quite a few times with all his ‘off the record‘ bullshit, and it had rolled off his tongue so easily that Shiro had no choice but to believe it was true. So why couldn't he say it? 

Maybe he just needed to find some way around the lingering commitment of the words like Lance had. So Shiro took a deep breath and mouthed, ‘I love you,‘ against the soft warmth of Lance's upper back, his lips brushing Lance's skin slightly.

‘Mm, baby, I can’t kiss you from this direction.’ Lance said with a soft hum, smiling at the feel of Shiro’s lips on his skin and he turned in his arms, looping an arm around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

Shiro smiled softly, bringing a hand up to cup Lance's face as he brushed their lips together.

Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him softly back. ‘Can I wash your hair?’ He asked softly.

‘Mmhmm,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

Lance smiled, reaching for the shampoo bottle. ‘Wet your hair for me, baby.’ He said as he squeezed some out onto his hands, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Shiro did as he asked, dipping his head under the water and getting it wet.

Lance worked on lathering the shampoo into Shiro’s hair, giving a soft giggle. ‘You look cute.’ He said once it was all soapy.

‘How?‘ Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

Lance giggled again, kissing his nose. ‘You just do, baby.’ He said, gently moving Shiro back under the stream of water and rinsing the shampoo out.

‘I'll take your word for it,‘ Shiro said, smiling softly.

Lance then reached for the conditioner, lathering it into Shiro’s hair in the same way and then rinsing it out. ‘There, all nice and clean.’

‘Mm, now I get to do yours,‘ Shiro said.

‘Mmkay, baby.’ Lance said with a soft smile. ‘Give me a kiss, first.’

Shiro smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

‘Mm, thank you.’ He smiled softly back.

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro smiled, giving him another.

Lance smiled, nuzzling him and Shiro hummed, nuzzling him back.

‘You gonna wash my hair, baby?’ He asked with a soft laugh, kissing his nose.

‘Mm, yeah,‘ Shiro said, grabbing the shampoo.

‘Thaaank you.’ Lance said with a smile, wetting his hair down.

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro said, lathering the shampoo in.

‘You should play with my hair more often.’ Lance said with a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro asked, massaging his fingers into his scalp.

‘Mm, yeah. Feels nice.’ He nodded, giving a contented sigh.

‘Good,‘ Shiro smiled.

‘So... what I want to know, _Takashi_ ,’ Lance smirked, ‘Is whether you came because you were close, or because I moaned your name.’

Shiro blushed softly, biting his lip. ‘You're one of the only people who knows, okay? I like hearing it.‘

Lance smiled softly, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing him softly. ‘Thank you for telling me.’

‘You don't have to thank me,‘ Shiro smiled, kissing him back. ‘I would've caved sooner or later.‘

‘Still.’ Lance smiled. ‘And that wasn’t an answer, by the way.’

‘Ugh, I think you can figure it out,‘ Shiro grumbled.

Lance giggled softly, kissing him again.

‘Mm, finish my hair baby, then more kisses.’ Lance said with a soft laugh, pulling away.

Shiro huffed but complied, washing the shampoo away before massaging in the conditioner.

‘You have to wash my hair every day now, I hope you know that.’ Lance said with a grin.

‘I'd love to,‘ Shiro smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

‘That means you have to keep me around.’ Lance teased, smiling softly.

‘I already told you I wanted you to stay forever and ever and ever,‘ Shiro grinned.

‘Good, cause I’m gonna.’ Lance smiled, nuzzling him.

‘I'm glad,‘ Shiro smiled.

‘Mm, me too.’ Lance smiled back. ‘Let’s finish up here, baby.’ He said softly with a hum. ‘Gotta make lunch still.’

‘Mm, what are we making?‘ Shiro asked, washing the conditioner from his hair.

‘What would you like?’ Lance asked, closing his eyes with a soft hum.

‘I dunno,‘ Shiro said.

‘Mm, helpful, baby.’ Lance laughed softly.

‘What would you like?‘ Shiro asked.

‘Mm, I would actually like one of your chip sandwiches.’ Lance giggled.

‘Oo, I'll make you one. You want anything else on it? Like, some eggs, maybe? It's good with eggs.‘

‘That sounds good, baby.’ Lance nodded.

‘Yay! I'll make you one,‘ Shiro said, grinning happily.

Lance grinned back, kissing his nose. ‘Thank you, baby.’

‘You're welcome,‘ Shiro smiled, kissing his cheek.

‘I think we are rapidly running out of time.’ Lance said, laughing softly. ‘We don't want to be late when we already took a half day.’

Shiro sighed softly and nodded, shutting off the water and stepping out, getting a towel for both of them.

Lance followed him out, taking the towel and drying himself off.

‘You wanna feed my babies while I make lunch?‘ Shiro asked as he did the same.

‘Mm, I would love to.’ Lance smiled.’You have instructions in there?’

‘Mmhmm, should be on the side of each cage,‘ Shiro said, nodding.

‘You have to feed Maxwell though.’ Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Maxwell eats on Mondays,‘ Shiro said, shaking his head.

‘Wow, I would hate to be a snake.’ Lance laughed.

‘They don't have to eat that often,‘ Shiro said, laughing softly. ‘He's just fine.‘

Lance shook his head, still laughing. ‘What a terrible life that would be. I love food.’

‘You don't wanna eat a couple mice once every week?‘ Shiro teased.

Lance giggled, wrinkling his nose. ‘Can’t say I would, no.’

‘Mm, that's valid,‘ Shiro grinned, slapping his ass lightly. ‘Now, get going.‘

Lance squeaked slightly at the slap, giggling. ‘Mm, fiiiine.’ He said, opening the bathroom door and going back into the bedroom to put some clothes on. ‘I’m wearing your clothes again, by the way, baby.’

‘That's fine!‘ Shiro called, making his way to the kitchen.

Shiro put on an apron once he got to the kitchen, getting started on cooking the eggs.

Shiro put bread in the toaster for both of their sandwiches and heated up the meat on the pan with the eggs.

‘Baby, lunch is almost ready!‘ Shiro called, assembling the sandwiches carefully.

‘Okay!’ Lance called back, and came back in a few moments later, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. ‘Is cooking naked going to become a regular occurrence?’

‘I'm wearing an apron,‘ Shiro grinned. ‘But yes.‘

‘Mm, yes of course.’ Lance said with a laugh, kissing his shoulders and moving his hands to squeeze his ass.

Shiro hummed softly, biting his lip.

‘Get dressed, pretty baby.’ He said, brushing his lips across Shiro’s neck.

‘Promise to take them back off later?‘ Shiro asked.

‘Mm, I promise.’ Lance agreedz

He gently bit into his shoulder, and ran his hands up Shiro’s back, and dipped under his apron as he moved them over his chest and Shiro made a soft sound, his eyelashes fluttering.

‘Clothes, baby.’ Lance murmured, gently soothing his tongue over where he’d bitten and then pulling back from him.

Shiro whined softly, pouting. ‘Take my apron off for me?‘

Lance hummed softly, untying it and carefully lifting it over his head. ‘Better?’ He asked, smoothing his hands down Shiro’s sides.

Shiro hummed softly in return, turning and pulling Lance in for a kiss.

Lance softly kissed him back, making a soft contented noise against his lips.

Shiro groaned softly, pulling back with a pout. ‘Okay. I'm going to go get dressed now.‘

‘Mmkay, baby.’ Lance said, kissing the pout off of his face.

Shiro pecked his lips, pulling away again and walking down the hall. ‘You can start eating if you want, baby.‘

Shiro got dressed as fast as he could, making sure he had everything he needed before heading back to the kitchen.

‘These are really good, baby.’ Lance said with a smile as Shiro came back into the kitchen.

‘Yeah?‘ Shiro said, smiling and grabbing his own. ‘I'm glad you like it.‘

‘It’s very good, I’ve been missing out.’ He said with a soft laugh.

‘You really have,‘ Shiro grinned.

‘Mm, well, eat up, baby. We gotta get going.’ Lance said with a hum.

‘I can eat and drive,‘ Shiro said. ‘You ready?‘

Lance laughed, shaking his head. ‘I’m ready.’

‘Alright. Let's roll,‘ Shiro grinned, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.

Lance grinned back, grabbing up his own bag and following him.

Shiro locked the door behind them, leading them down to the parking lot. ‘Are we taking separate cars?‘

‘Mm, I’m coming back, aren’t I?’ Lance asked teasingly. ‘You wanna take mine? Eating and driving is not preferable.’

‘Mm, fine,‘ Shiro huffed teasingly, grinning back.

Lance nodded, pulling his keys out and getting in, starting the engine.

Shiro got in beside him, buckling up and continuing to eat.

Lance hummed as he pulled out, beginning to drive them to school. ‘Radio?’

‘Mm, sure,‘ Shiro nodded.

Lance turned it on, humming along softly. ‘Are we making good time, baby?’ He asked as he turned down a new road.

‘We're golden,‘ Shiro said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

‘Perfect.’ Lance smiled, leaning over to kiss him as they stopped at a red light, reluctantly pulling away as the light turned green and continuing driving.

Shiro grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Lance smiled softly at him, stroking over his hand. Shiro smiled back, kissing his cheek again.

Lance gave a soft affectionate laugh, quickly kissing Shiro’s cheek back before refocusing on the road as they approached the school.

‘Mm,‘ Shiro hummed happily, squeezing his hand.

Lance squeezed back, pulling into the parking lot and parking. ‘Ready, darling?’

‘Mm, no,‘ Shiro said, sighing softly. ‘I don't get to see you.‘

Lance reached out to gently cup his cheek. ‘Only for a little while, baby.’

‘It's still too long,‘ Shiro said, nuzzling his palm and pressing a kiss to the center of it.

‘I know.’ Lance said softly, leaning across to kiss him. ‘Text me if you get a chance, baby? I’ll try to reply.’

‘I will,‘ Shiro said, kissing him back.

‘Mmkay, let’s go then.’ He smiled, unbuckling and getting out. ‘I’ll walk with you to your room, if you like, baby.’

‘Mmhmm, please,‘ Shiro said, nodding and getting out.

Lance held his hand out to him, lacing their fingers together and kissing his cheek softly. ‘Come on then.’ He said softly.

Shiro took his hand, kissing his cheek in return.

Lance walked with him through the school and into Shiro’s building, stopping outside his classroom. ‘Okay, baby?’ Lance asked softly, pulling him in for a hug.

Shiro buried his face in Lance's neck, hugging him tightly. ‘Hmph.‘

‘Not long, baby, okay?’ Lance said softly, kissing the side of his head. ‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

‘I'm gonna miss you,‘ Shiro mumbled, kissing his neck.

‘I know, baby. Me too.’ Lance said softly, stroking over his back. ‘Think about me though, okay? I’ll be thinking about you, too.’ He said, kissing the side of his head.

‘Okay,‘ Shiro said, nodding and tightening his grip on him.

‘Text me if you need me.’ Lance said softly.

‘I will,‘ Shiro said, pulling back and giving him a soft kiss.

‘I’ll see you later, baby.’ Lance smiled, kissing him back softly.

‘See you later,‘ Shiro returned, biting his lip.

‘I’ll take your mind off it.’ Lance said, biting his lip and turning to go, knowing Shiro wouldn’t know what he had in mind.

‘You always do,‘ Shiro said, smiling and turning to enter his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to cut this in half bc it was like gonna be 25k or something damn
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
